Diligo Est Amicitia
by Crickes
Summary: “People fall in love, Jamie. It’s human.” What if you weren’t one? Did the same rules apply? You can’t love someone you don’t care to befriend. Enter a world where love means sacrifice for the ones you care about and more importantly, friendship.
1. Attraction

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 1:**** Attraction**

"This isn't one of your silly plans to patch me up with Sarah again, is it?" Caleb Danvers demanded of his three friends. Tyler Sims, the youngest of them all, glanced at the leader of the Covenant through the rearview mirror from the driver seat. His eyes held mirth and just a hint of pity and guilt. 

"Nothing of the sort." He assured his childhood friend. "Just a night out to Nicky's."

"Yeah, dude." Reid Garwin agreed. "You're on a break on that thing you have going on with her. We're clear."

"It's not just a _thing_." Caleb snapped irritably. "She just needs time to think. Take it slow, you know."

"She?" Pogue Parry, the fourth Son of Ipswich, cocked an eyebrow.

"She. We. Us." Caleb corrected himself. "Whatever." He turned away to stare out the window. This signaled the end of the discussion, a conversation that he found himself so occasionally drawn into that it had become tiring. Sarah and him were not over… they were just taking it one step at a time. Their relationship had either weakened or strengthened after that whole 'Chase incident'; it could not have remained the same, Caleb was sure of it. Well, whatever it was, he was sure as hell not going to give up their relationship without a fight, that was certain.

He was actually glad that she had asked for it; he could not bear her keeping silent when he knew there was so much that she could say. Her silence on their dates deafened him to the extent that he _almost_ wanted to yell at her. Yell to ask her to start talking again. To be herself. Almost. For that was the Sarah Wenham whom he had fallen for. The Sarah Wenham that would have been friendly to just about any other person in the world. This new Sarah was a girl who wouldn't let anyone except people she knew get close. She would probably have grabbed the sharpest thing she could find and attack whomever startled her without thinking too much about it.

Caleb glanced at Pogue. Lucky Pogue. He had Kate. Kate Tunney who didn't even think about leaving him when Pogue had told her his secret. She had realized that it was because of him that Chase had put a spell on those spiders, eventually causing her to end up in hospital. She hadn't cared about that. But Kate was not Sarah. Had not been used like Sarah. Still, he envied the couple. A love like that was hard to come by for anyone such as themselves.

A sudden stop jerked him out of his thoughts. Tyler had pulled into a parking spot outside of the familiar bar and the four teenagers filed out of the car and into Nicky's. They welcomed the warmth of the place and sat at their usual place. While Pogue looked around for his girlfriend, Tyler and Reid were searching for their victims to bet on. Finally finding one, a blonde whom they had never seen before – not that they really cared about that -, they started their usual bets. Caleb just looked on in amusement as Reid lost the bet.

"Dude, the girl didn't even have lace panties on." Reid whined.

"Hey, I bet blue lace… you bet black cotton." Tyler retorted. "Since she was wearing blue anyway, I win." He explained, as if talking to an ignorant six-year old. "But to prove just how sporting I am…. Yo, Nicky! Two beers over here!" He ordered.

"Make that three." Pogue added in wearily. Kate hadn't showed up yet and she was definitely late.

Just then, the sound of the front door opened and Pogue turned towards it eagerly. The other three laughed silently; it was obvious how much Kate had her boyfriend wrapped around her little finger. Pogue suddenly whistled and Caleb, Reid and Tyler looked up to see the cause of the sudden sound of appreciation.

The source of it was obvious; three girls had walked into the little bar and were looking around favorably at the surroundings. Caleb could not see why they were so positive at being in such a crowded and slightly grimy atmosphere. The middle girl, a willowy brunette, moved forward, the other two girls, who were just as svelte, following her. On the right of the brunette was a girl with dirty blonde hair, her blue eyes piercing and challenging anyone brave enough to meet her gaze. On the other side was a redhead, no less stunning than her companions. Her eyes were a forest green; mesmerizing. The other patrons of the bar did not seem to notice their presence though the Sons of Ipswich paid them their undivided attention. Though ignorant of their existence, the packed floor of hot bodies seemed to give way for these three, unconsciously, as if they were responding to a presence they didn't know was there like water flowing around rock.

"Nicky!" The brunette cried out as they reached the bar. The owner seemed to squint his eyes at them as if trying to remember someone whom he had met a long time ago. A wide smile splashed over his face a few moments later and he embraced the three girls.

"Well, well…. If it ain't my favourite girls!" He greeted amiably as he went behind the counter to get them drinks.

"Aw… we missed you too, Nick!" The redhead grinned at him.

Nicky sighed, giving the three girls an once-over. "My, you lot _have_ grown… I could still remember the day when you first came in… like it was yesterday."

"Oh, come on, Nick! Give us a break!" The blonde rolled her eyes. "We're still those girls we were three years ago."

"Mind if we pool?" The brunette asked. She was already holding a pool cue, surveying it as if its condition was a matter of utmost importance.

"Mind?" Nicky roared and the three girls jumped. "You go right ahead, Jamie… knock yourself out."

"Sure… if you don't mean that literally." Jamie joked. Nicky only chuckled, shaking his head.

"It'll be a pleasure to see the legendary Jamie Chapman play again." He said.

"Aww… tear." She pointed to an imaginary tear running down her cheek. "And anyway, you give me way too much credit… the last guy I played with _almost_ beat me."

"But?" Nicky prompted, seemingly eager to listen to his old friend's story.

"He got unlucky. The ball missed by a few inches." Jamie replied, walking off to the billiard table.

Reid, obviously seeing a chance to flirt, jumped up from his seat. "Might the lady be interested in playing a round?" He asked, in mock haughtiness.

The girl, Jamie, only smirked. "What's your bet?" She asked.

"That I can beat you in ten." He replied, taking out a crisp twenty-dollar note.

"Five." She challenged as she took out her own bill.

Reid whistled. "You've got guts, little girl. But can you walk the talk?"

Jamie only laughed and moved to remove the triangular case from the balls. Reid chose his pool cue absent-mindedly and signaled for her to start first. "Ladies first." He grinned.

She only smiled sweetly back before concentrating on her move and with one quick shot, all the solids seemed to disappear from the table. "Unbelievable." He whispered, and then stared at her. Jamie smiled triumphantly, gathering her winnings.

She moved with a little swagger towards him until they were only inches apart. "You had guts, little boy." She taunted. "Too bad it wasn't enough." She stepped away from him and seemed to turn back to her cohorts before she tilted her head towards him thoughtfully. "Hey, Nick." She called. "Get this guy here a drink…. This…" She trailed off and Reid realized that he was supposed to tell her his name.

"Reid Garwin." He extended a hand for her to shake and she took it with a few seconds pause.

"Jamie Chapman." She introduced herself. Their eyes met and the depth in her silver eyes captivated Reid momentarily.

"Hey, everything alright here?" Caleb's voice broke the spell. Reid turned to see the leader of the Covenant hovering over him concernedly, Pogue and Tyler flanking his side.

"Jamie?" The girl's own clique had arrived and had stationed themselves by her sides. They scrutinized the Covenant with inquisitiveness and something that might have been interest. They looked an odd group; three striking teenagers on one side and four equally handsome boys their age on the other side. Nicky hung around awkwardly, unsure as to what to do. It seemed unlikely that a fight might break out; there _were_ the occasional brawls but there had never been one between four guys and three girls.

Caleb studied them. All three were dressed in spaghetti-strapped tops, leather boots and hipsters. The blonde was looking warily at him and his friends, her blue eyes gleaming with twice the defiance as before and a few strands of her hair had fallen loosely by her face. The brunette appeared amiable and was either pretending to be or really was ignorant of the tension between the two groups of friends. The redhead seemed to be looking anywhere but in their direction as if placing her eyes on them would give her conjunctivitis. She gave the impression the peacemaker and probably the Tyler of their group. And speaking of Tyler… he seemed to be very interested in the redhead. Inwardly, Caleb grinned despite himself. _Does baby Tyler have an itty-bitty crush?_ He teased, using the Power to send this thought to his fellow Covenant brother. Tyler seemed to blush as he received the message, and then glared at a fully beaming Caleb. He knew Caleb was just fooling around, as did Caleb. Tyler was understanding in that way. Now if he were to speak like that to Reid… Caleb mentally shook his head. The guy took things too seriously.

_Speaking of which_, Caleb thought, returning his attention to the situation on hand. Then, the brunette broke the silence. "Your friends?" She asked gesturing to the small group behind Reid.

"Yeah, um… this is Pogue… Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers and Tyler Sims." He waved at each one of them as he introduced his friends. "Guys, this is Jamie Chapman."

"Lilith Evans and Fin Gray." She said, pointing to the blonde and redhead respectively.

"What kind of a name is Fin?" Pogue blurted out.

"Depends." Fin replied. "What kind of a name is Pogue?"

"Depends." He copied, smirking.

"So…" Caleb said, taking charge of the conversation. The brunette's eyes flicked to meet his and it was Caleb's turn to be wowed by her silvery orbs. They seemed to burn into his own. _Like she wasn't human._ He thought absent-mindedly. "Wanna come sit with us?" He offered the three of them, snapping out of the transitory trance.

"Uh…no, that's okay." Lilith spoke for the first time. Her voice had a certain accent to it. "Y'all seem to be having some more friends over there anywhere." She gestured to the table. The Sons of Ipswich turned around to see that Kate and Sarah had arrived and were watching them interact curiously. "Wouldn't wanna jump in. Nice to meet you guys anyway." The three of them turned around and moved off to sit at the bar before the four boys could protest.

"What happened? Who are they?" Kate asked as they returned to their table.

"Newbies to Ipswich. Nicky claimed they were here three years ago, though." Caleb replied.

"Nicky lets fifteen year olds into his bar?" Sarah asked, incredulously.

Pogue shook his head. "Nah, that would never happen."

"Why, what would happen if someone tried?" Kate probed.

"They'd get thrown out." Reid answered. "Hey, Tyler, too bad that they aren't wearing skirts, huh…. Tyler?" But Tyler seemed to have gone into a stupor. He was staring in the direction of the three girls, a glazed look in his eye.

"Ooh… I think Tyler's got a crush…" Caleb teased.

Tyler snapped out of it and whipped around to glare at his leader. "It's not that, Caleb. I mean, could you sense them? They were…kinda different from the rest of the people here. I just can't place it."

"You think they might be witches?" Caleb asked in a hushed tone, slightly mocking the baby boy.

"Or maybe it's just a feeling he gets for them." Reid snorted. "Especially the redhead. Jeez, Tyler, can't you differentiate between the feeling of attraction and the feeling that someone's not what they seem to be?"

Now, Tyler looked unsure. Caleb, catching on to he look, said, "It's okay, Tyler." He promised. "Whatever it is, we can deal. Now, it's best to give them the benefit of the doubt."

Tyler nodded slowly, still looking unsure, then went back to watching them. No doubt, he _did_ feel _something_ for the redhead. Maybe that was it. Attraction.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter and it really is important that I get reviews so that I'll know whether to continue or not. I promise to try and concentrate on all the four Covenant characters but it'll really be hard as I have plans for mostly Tyler. 

**_Crickes_**


	2. Archos

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 2: Archos**

Jamie's POV

The car sped along the road, sweetly smooth. I rested my hand gently on the driver's wheel, my right foot tapping in rhythm to the soft jazzy beat of the music emitting from the radio. Fin and Lils were making short conversation about how Ipswich was and how not many things had changed since our brief time here three years ago. I was grateful for the lack of speech for it gave me peace to run through my thoughts.

"Oh, and hey, what dya think about those four guys back at Nicky's?" Lils suddenly gushed from the back. _Me and my big mouth,_ I thought wryly. "Cute, huh?"

"Totally." Fin nodded, her auburn hair bobbing up and down. "Especially that blue-eyed one… whatshisname?"

"Tyler Sims." I supplied, deciding to speak. "Dark-haired. Shy and cute?" Fin nodded again, her brown eyes wide with excitement.

"You think he's cute too?" She asked in a shy, hushed voice.

I laughed. Among the three of us, Fin was the youngest, though we were all eighteen. She'd been the last to come into our Pack, introduced when she was fifteen. Lilith had arrived when she was fourteen and I when I was a mere thirteen year-old. I don't complain about it though; the sooner I left my old life, the better. Since I had been with the Pack longer than the others, I had had time to learn about the ancient _Archos_, and to learn of the being I was to become when I finally Ascended. When that would be, I don't know… the only thing William told me – with an air of cryptic-ism, may I add – was that the three of us would Ascend together when we finally reached Enlightenment. Yeah, I know… it sounds very Buddhist though William told me that _this_ Enlightenment meant something a whole lot different and that to achieve it quicker, would be for the best. _How_ we were to do it, he did not tell us.

"Ask anyone around. Those four might have been the best-looking ones in the crowd tonight." I humored her.

"Ooh…" She swayed from the right to the left, happy with my answer. "Whom do _you_ like, Jamie?"

I frowned. This was really not the direction I hoped to steer the conversation into. My love life was non-existent. Hell, I didn't even want it to exist. "No one." I said after a pause.

Fin sighed. "Oh, come on, Jamie… during these last three years I haven't seen you even _flirt_ with anyone… at all."

"I'd rather not, Fin. You know ties with anyone else is strictly frowned upon by William." I said, a gentle warning tone in my voice.

"Oh, drop it, Fin." Lilith drawled in her Boston twang. "You know Jamie… boring, a-sexual…"

Fin giggled, as did I. Even when Lilith was most sarcastic, I couldn't help but love the girl she had become. Lilith might be too straightforward in her words but that was probably the only negative aspect about her. All in all, she was pretty much a lovable person once you really got to know her and earned her trust. A fierce and extremely loyal friend, Lils wouldn't have abandoned Fin or me for anything in the world or beyond.

We talked more of the night's events as I drove towards Manor Aurelius. When we arrived, we were escorted through the double doors of the great mansion, which had been owned by previous _Archos_, used as a sanctuary. I eyed the portraits hanging off the walls, some of them depicting portrayals of wars, terrifying and vicious, some illustrating beauty. Nothing had changed in the mansion; the bright orange lights giving off a homely atmosphere and bouncing off the polished marble flooring that we walked on. I was slightly amazed that the house had been kept in tip-top condition before remembering that William had ordered his servants to go two days ahead of schedule to prepare the grand manor for our arrival.

Our ushers led us through the ballroom doors where I supposed William had set up his temporary throne room since Castle Rector of Ipswich was still being decontaminated. We stopped three feet away from his throne before going down on one knee; our heads bowed to show respect. Out of the four _Archos_ chosen, William was the only one whom had Ascended though it was expected of him. He was, after all, Chosen directly by _Phasma_ or _Phasmatis_ Lycan and had been in power longer than any of us. The rest of us had been Chosen after our own respective _Phasma_ had died, a tradition that had been broken for usually, a _Phasma_ would choose his heir before his mortal body died. William Lycan was a hundred and six years old though he looked no older than forty. I expect it was part of the blessing and curse, whichever way we saw it.

"Rise." He said warmly. We rose, our eyes never lifted off the ground until we stood completely straight. He sat on his throne, his eyes sparkling with youth and excitement though his face was kept neutral. It was obvious that among all of the sanctuaries that the _Archos_ had in the world, Ipswich was his favourite. For one, it was one of the oldest places the ancient _Archos_ had chosen. It also had a history of witchcraft, families who had fled here and still lived though which we do not know, adding to the mystique of the Pack. The Pack referred to the group we traveled in which mainly consisted of William, his son Peter, the three of us and the numerous lycan bodyguards he had at his command.

"How did you find Ipswich?" He asked.

"Nothing much has changed, My Lord." I replied. "The surroundings are still delightful."

"Plus we got to meet a couple of hot guys." Lils added under her breath so that only Fin and me could hear it. I fought to hold back a smile.

William nodded, pleased and satisfied with our answer, thankfully not hearing what Lilith had said. Or perhaps he preferred not to. "Excellent, excellent." He looked around sharply and with a sudden snap of his fingers, ordered out everyone else. "I would like to have a private conversation with my daughters." He said. The three of us shared knowing smiles. Though William was to be a sort of colleague of ours when we finally Ascended, he chose to think of us as the next generation of _Archos_ instead, for we were a good eighty-eight years younger than him and appeared as old as Peter, thus referring us as his 'daughters'. We didn't mind one bit; he was ten times better than any of our biological fathers added together. Once the guards had reluctantly left the throne room, he eagerly stepped down to give us a fatherly embrace, an act that we had not received for many months due to the disapproving eye of the court ministers.

"So, are my dear daughters ready for school tomorrow?" He asked.

_Oh, God, I forgot about that._ I realized in alarm. Lilith groaned. "Sir, could we _not_ go?" She begged.

William raised an eyebrow. "But why not? Eighteen-year-olds are meant for school, not lounging around."

"You brought us here for learning about the protocol of a proper _Archos_." I protested indignantly, my two 'sisters' on either side to support my argument. "I don't understand why we need to attend a school."

"Yes, well, you can't be cooped up in Castle Rector or this house for the rest of the time we'll be spending here, can you? Why don't you head out into Ipswich? Socialize or whatever it is you teenagers like to do." We grinned at this. "Act your age and don't worry about court etiquette. It will come naturally and anyway, who gives a damn about what the court ministers think?" The four of us laughed.

"Act your age?" Fin echoed once she had caught her breath. "That seems a bit funny coming from a hundred year old-something werewolf, isn't it?"

William Lycan laughed at the young _Phasma_. Suddenly, he stopped laughing, his face serious. "And while you're mingling with the mortals, the same rules apply, girls." He reminded them.

"No bonds spiritual, emotional or physical." The four of us recited.

"But wh--" Fin started to ask but the werewolf master stopped her with a finger.

"A question that must not be asked and which I cannot answer. Just know that the consequences will be too great for the Four to bear should one of us make that mistake." He said.

The door suddenly burst open and in stalked young Master Lycan. At sixty-five, he was impeccable in every sense of the word and looking no older than nineteen. Dark spiky hair, a light complexion and amber orbs, he was certainly easy on the eyes though neither me nor Lils or Fin would or could ever think of him as anything else than a confidante, a big brother and a very good friend. "Hey, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing much." I replied. "Just a few words of wisdom from your ol' dad."

William frowned. "Now, if you do not appreciate my advice, I can---"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I held up my hands in surrender. "Didn't mean it that way, old man… but still it would be nice to have a little freedom."

He gazed at us levelly. After an pause, he said, "You are allowed out on weekends…and on school nights though you must be back in your dorms by midnight." We nodded. "No beer is allowed the night before school and… my guards will be checking up once in a while to see that you are doing alright. I will have no time to inspect you on your studies so I will trust you to do the best you can."

"What, are you busy or something?" Lilith asked.

"Yes, Castle Rector needs much attending to." At our startled looks, he added, "I am planning for the inauguration would happen here in Ipswich."

"B-but what if we don't Ascend until like…eighty years or something?" Fin stuttered.

He fixed her with a stare that seemed to look right through her. "Then we will wait. Whatever it is, we will wait. The Pack is weary with our travels and they will be relieved to know that we will finally settle down." He moved off towards the door, leaving us with our thoughts. "And oh, yes, I will be staying in Manor Aurelius for the night. It has been confirmed that Castle Rector will be ready for my moving in by tomorrow." He exited the ballroom and until Peter suggested that we head for bed, we stood there in silence, our fatigue forgotten as the excitement tomorrow promised settled in.

* * *

A/N: I hope that this wasn't too boring or something... the secret of the girls is not really meant to be a secret to the readers, more to the Covenant. I hope you understood the Latin words: 

_ Archos _means Ruler  
_Rector _means Ruler  
_Phasma/Phamatis_ means Spirit

At first I was at a dilemma as to whether explain the girls from Jamie's point of view or to go on to the next day at Spencer's before I decided on the former. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Criticism is welcome.

**_Crickes_**


	3. Spencer Academy

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 3: Spencer Academy **

A/N: Okay, I've received some reviews that question my plot so I've decided to answer them:

* * *

**RedRogue:** Thank you for you kind comments; they have been the source of strength I draw from to update my chapters and they make me laugh too! I hope you will keep reviewing my story. 

**Draco's Secret Lover: **Your first review surprised me greatly: hint: You have a really good imagination of what will happen and I credit you for that. Your guess of the plot is partly correct. Thank you for your encouragement for me to update soon although this story might not have captured much of your interest, I do appreciate your comments.

**Marah:** You are one of my most helpful reviewers! Thank you for correcting me on the location of the Covenant. I hope you will keep reviewing and guide me through my mistakes should there be any more that I make.

**BlueFlameDancer:** I am so glad that you reviewed my story and I hope that you are not disappointed. There may come a time when my chapters might seem meaningless and a lame excuse to add more to the story but I promise that I won't just for the sake of it. Whenever you suspect of me doing so, feel free to tell me about it.

Oh and by the way, if you don't know what the title '**Diligo Est Amicitia'** means, I promise to give the meaning in a later chapter. It is, after all, the whole meaning of my story.

And now to continue with the story….

* * *

The three girls woke up the next day to get a quick breakfast before they headed out early so as to move in to their new dorm rooms and get settled in before lessons started. 

"Huh." Lilith breathed, clearly unimpressed with their dormitory edifice as the limousine pulled up beside the brick building.

Fin, noticing her fellow _Archos_' expression, sighed. "Oh, come on, Lils… it's not going to be too bad, I can tell."

Thanking the lycan limo driver, they grabbed their stuff and began to make their way into the building. "I still don't know why we couldn't have just stayed at Manor Aurelius." Lilith huffed as she dragged her suitcase up the steps. "It's not _that_ far."

"What are you complaining about?" Jamie shot back, her face blocked by the huge cardboard box she carried on her left arm. "At least we won't have to take any more Latin lessons from Madame Bella." Madame Bella was their governess and in charge of teaching them several languages as well as the proper code of behavior. Stern yet caring, she was much loved by the three girls. Lilith whistled in delight as she realized that Jamie was right. Fin merely shook her head. She and Lilith had never really understood Latin. Jamie was the only one who did. But then, Jamie always seemed to understand and know. When she had asked her about it, Jamie had simply replied that the books she had read in the library in Barcelona before Fin and Lilith had arrived had educated her amply to survive Madame Bella.

"Oh-kay." Jamie heaved a sigh of relief as she placed the boxes down on the floor as she searched her jeans pocket for the two keys to their dorm room. "Let's see… 24 and 26. You're right across from me… that's good."

"Hey, how come you get a room to yourself?" Lilith exclaimed.

"Hush, silly… it's still early. You wouldn't want to wake up the rest, would you?" Jamie scolded. Then, she straightened up. "Besides," She added in a whisper. "Lord Lycan's given me a number of books just in case… I'm gonna need space for them and we can use my room as a meeting point… for rituals or anything." Fin's mouth formed an 'o' while Lilith still fumed.

"C'mon… let's go." She tilted her head towards the lift.

"Hey." A soft voice greeted. All three girls turned to see a blonde head peeking out at them from her room just two doors away. She stepped out, dressed in a spaghetti strap and pajama pants. "You must be new… do you need any help?" She gestured to the small hill of their belongings, which lay clumped together on the floor.

"That would be awesome." Jamie nodded. The girl began to pick up two or three bags in each hand. The three girls followed suit, picking up one another's stuff.

"My name's Jane White by the way." The blonde told them as they entered the elevator. "I'm a sophomore at Spencer Academy… who are you and where did you come from?"

"Jamie Chapman."

"Fin Gray."

"Lilith Evans." Lil introduced herself last. "We just flew in from Rome yesterday evening. We're transfer students… about to become your senior."

"Wow, cool!" Jane bubbled. "Rome? That must have been totally awesome. So, seniors, huh? God, you guys are lucky!"

Fin grinned at her. "Hey, you're gonna be one too in what? Two years?"

Jane nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait." She confided in them. "Once I graduate, I'm out of Massachusetts and onto college." The elevator 'pinged' and the doors slid apart to reveal the second level.

"Well, that's cool." Jamie said as she stepped out into the corridor. "Where do you plan to go?"

"Um… Concordia College in Bronxville. Ever heard of it?" Jane asked.

Fin's forehead wrinkled. "You mean that school in New York in Westchester County?"

"Yup." Jane's head bobbed up and down with enthusiasm.

"Wow, liberal arts, huh?" Fin asked as Jamie unlocked the door to the room she shared with Lilith.

"Yeah." Jane confirmed. Her face morphed into a look of surprise. "How do you know so much?"

"Besides the fact that she has her head stuck in the computer, researching everything there is to know about anything?" Lilith cut in before Fin could respond. She dumped a box of schoolbooks onto one of the two beds, claiming it as her own. "She hails from New York herself."

"Wow!" Jane cried. "Must be awesome! All those lights in the city… that's what I want. Ipswich is so…. Boring."

The three girls laughed. Jane looked at the three of them. "Are you three related or something?"

"Nope." Jamie shook her head. "We're just under the same guardian."

"Wow. D'ya think he'll take me in too? Getting to go to Rome… that must be--"

"Awesome, yeah, you told us." Lilith chuckled. Jane blushed slightly then laughed along.

"So, do you need help with your stuff?" She waved at the boxes at Jamie's feet.

Jamie shook her head. "Thank you but I think I can handle." She began to lug the boxes out the door and across the corridor into her own room. "You might wanna help Fin and Lils, though… they get a little crazy unpacking." She closed the door after Jane promised her that she would help her friends unpack without getting obsessed. She looked around at the room that she had to herself and decided that it wasn't that bad after all. It might not have been as classy as her own room back at Aurelius Manor but it was simple and pretty. Satisfied, she began to unpack.

"Knock, knock." Lilith sing-songed outside an hour later. Jamie glanced at the clock. It showed eight thirty. _Oh, darn!_ She cursed mentally as she hurriedly donned her uniform, then cursing again when she saw that her skirt was a little too short to be decent. She opened the door to admit Lil, Fin and Jane.

"Ugh… sorry, but could you just wait a moment until I get this right?" She tried to lower her skirt as far as possible, succeeding as she managed to get it to cover three-quarters of her thighs. She pulled on her socks, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her books and after hurrying her friends from the room, locked it and they set off to their lockers, eager to start filling it up with books and un-clatter their own rooms.

Jamie's locker was beside Jane's. Fin and Lils' however, were around the corner so after promising that Jamie and Jane would head over when they were done, they parted ways. Jamie was able to organize her locker within minutes and when she was finally done, she pulled out the books she needed for the first lesson of the day before slamming her locker shut. Noticing that Jane was still rummaging in her locker for her materials, she leaned against the cool metal chancing a glance down the corridor to her left, which happened to lead to the exit. More and more students were starting to enter the school, some of the males leering at her. Jamie ignored them, used to it. She and her 'sisters' had faced worse before.

The draft of spring breeze as it wafted down the hallway was welcome to her but she knew that Lilith would be the one most excited about it. Having earth, as your element is kinda cool, she thought. _Though I wouldn't give being a pyrokinetic up for anything._ A variety of mixed voices stole her attention away from her thoughts and she looked down the hallway. _Oh, look; it's the peeps from last night._ She mused. The four boys were strolling down the foyer, looking as if the school belonged to them.

"Hey!" Jane snapped her fingers in front of her face. Jamie, startled, blinked at the younger girl. "You okay? You were staring." When she glanced in the direction that Jamie had been gazing intently at just a few moments ago, her expression brightened as if that one look had explained everything.

"Oh… now I know what's caught your attention." Jane grinned at her. Her face suddenly took on one of a searching expression, studying Jamie.

"What?" Jamie asked in irritancy.

"Do you know them?" She nodded towards the four boys.

"Not personally, no. Why?" Jamie asked.

Jane nodded again, her young face wise. "They're the Four Sons of Ipswich." She finally said.

Jamie frowned. Now _that_ was familiar. But where had she heard it before? While her mind raced with numerous possibilities, she questioned Jane about them. "What does it mean? The Sons of Ipswich?"

"Their ancestors established Ipswich Colony." Jane explained. "You see that dark-haired guy over there? That's Caleb Danvers. His great-great something founded this school." _Of course! The five families to establish Ipswich. The Danvers, the Garwins, the Parrys, the Sims and the Putnams. So I was right about the school belonging to them But there's something else. Something more…_ Jamie thought. Jane had the strange look on her face again. "Why're you so interested?" She asked cheekily.

"Just trying to learn more about people here." Jamie replied casually. She glimpsed at the four boys again, only to realize that the being known as Caleb Danvers was staring at her. She offered him a quick soft smile before a sudden clanging just around the corner broke the peace. Guaranteeing herself that it was probably Lilith, she turned around and hurried away, promising Jane to meet up with her later. She found the place crowded with students cheering and jeering. Pushing her way through the multitude of students, she found herself staring at a most familiar scene. Lilith was gloating over a hunched-over figure leaning against the lockers that was holding a probably broken nose in his hands. She figured that the clanging she heard was the guy banging into the lockers.

Fin stood at the opposite side of the lockers, watching the scene before her with an air of fearful fascination. Shaking her head, she pulled Lilith away from the poor chap. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "Lessons haven't even started and a fight already?"

"Wasn't my fault." Lilith retorted. "Guy was persistent. He tried to feel me up, Jame!" Deaf to Lilith's excuses, Jamie walked over to the beaten guy and offered a hand, which he took after a few moments of hesitation.

"You okay?" She asked quietly. She was beginning to feel uneasy under his stare.

"Never better." He grinned at her slyly before his eyes roamed over her body, finally settling on her chest. "Hey," He said getting closer. "You look---" But before he got to finish his sentence, he was already back on the floor, clutching a different part of his body and groaning more loudly than before.

"Then again," Jamie turned to a smirking Lilith. "You might be right."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to my boyfriend, you bitch!" A redhead had broken through the crowd and was now glaring at the three girls with livid anger.

"That's _your_ boyfriend?" Lilith burst out into laughter despite the warning glance Jamie sent her. "He's _pathetic_. Here's some advice for you, chick. Dump this ass and get a better one."

In three quick steps, the redhead had covered the distance between her and Lilith and was about to strike her when with sudden dexterity; Lilith's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, disenabling her from completing her blow.

"Careful, Lil." Fin warned, a hint of scorn in her usually composed voice. "That might be your opinion but _some_ people have lower standards."

"Fin!" Jamie exclaimed though personally, she agreed. Then, she crossed over to the two girls who had not moved a hair and were having a staring contest. "That's enough." She pulled Lilith away from the redhead. "Fin, come on. We're going to be late for class." She turned to the rest of the students, fixing them with her famous glare. Most who saw it faltered and lost confidence. "What're you staring at? This a free show to y'all?" Within seconds, they cleared away except for the four boys and the two girls from last night.

"Seriously, Lils, can't you control it?" Jamie reproached the younger girl.

"What're you censuring me for?" Lilith retorted indignantly. "You knocked him too."

"Ensured the guy didn't celebrate Father's Day if you ask me." Fin opinioned quietly. Jamie couldn't help grinning as Lilith broke out into wild chortles.

"This---" The guy, that Jamie and Lilith had defeated, wheezed. "Isn't over." His girlfriend helped him up to his feet and together; they turned in the opposite direction and staggered off.

"Yeah, you better run you jerk!" Lilith couldn't resist the urge to yell at his retreating back. Jamie merely shook her head in amusement. "And take that bitch girlfriend of yours along!" At that the girl turned around and threw a menacing glare at her. When they disappeared around the corner, the audience of six whom had been standing in the background approached them.

"That was brilliant." The pretty blonde girl blurted out. She extended a hand for Jamie to shake and Jamie took it without much hesitance. "Sarah Wenham." She introduced.

"Jamie---" Jamie started to say.

"Yeah, Chapman, I know." Sarah nodded, grinning. "Reid told me." She turned to Lilith. "Lilith Evans, right? And Fin Gray. Tyler said. Cool name." Fin's eyes flickered to Tyler who seemed to find something interesting to look at on the floor.

"I'm Kate, Kate Tunney." The mocha-colour skinned girl said. The three of them grinned at her just like they had at Sarah.

"So are ya gonna tell us your full name or what, Fin?" Pogue asked. He'd been thinking about it all night long when he'd been unable to sleep. He'd had felt a sort of a connection to her; not a romantic one. He wasn't as shallow-minded as Reid but something deeper. Like a kindred spirit.

Kate looked between the two and Jamie thought she saw something like uncertainty and a slight envy pass through her eyes.

"Hah! Not so easy!" Fin declared. "So what's our first lesson?"

Jamie squinted at the schedule in her hands. "You and Lils will be having History. I'm heading off to Literature. Buh-bye."

"Hey! You're gonna slack off in Literature while we work our asses off in History?" Lilith asked, furious. "William's a bias."

"Hey, believe me when I say Literature ain't a breeze. There's that much books to read and summaries plus essays to write. At least in History, you'd just skim the books for points." Kate told them.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed resentfully. "It's not that easy, you know."

"Thanks, Tyler. That makes me and Fin feel _so_ much better." Lilith drawled sarcastically. Tyler blushed as Jamie slapped Lilith lightly on the shoulder as a warning.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, sorry. So me and Fin go now?" She asked. Kate nodded. "Let Tyler lead you to class; he can show you around a bit."

Tyler shrugged casually. "Sure."

"You," Sarah turned to Jamie after Tyler had left with Lilith and Fin. "Are left in our hands."

"Am I supposed to be terrified?" Jamie asked, half-serious. The other two laughed.

"Only if you're anti-bookworm." Reid snorted. Jamie looked at the five of them in surprise.

"You guys are booklovers?" She asked skeptically as they started to walk to Literature class.

"Nah." Caleb replied. "But who likes History anyway?" A silence ensued before the six of them burst out into guffaws, thinking of their three friends, two of which had been forced to go for History lessons.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter might not be that interesting but it's sorta an introduction to a few important characters, which will add more story to my plot. Like Jane White for example; you certainly haven't seen the last of her! Plus a slight explanation of the link between Pogue and Fin in answer to **Draco's Secret Lover**'s statement that Pogue seemed to flirt with Fin in the last chapter. Also, this is the start of a huge enmity between the three and Aaron Abbott, which will only grow and escalate with more and more consequences. Keep checking back for updates and don't forget to review! 

**_Crickes_**


	4. Night Out Part 1

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 4: Night Out (Part 1)**

A/N:All right, to my readers, I am **_so, so, so_** sorry for not updating sooner! For one, I had a writer's block and two, my computer was facing a virus terror! But everything's well now and the block's gone away so I'm able to write! So, for not updating so long, I think you guys deserve a longer chapter!

* * *

**RedRogue: **Thank you for being concerned enough about my updates to PM me; I appreciate it. I PM-ed back, asking for help with my writer's block but I'm fine now! As for the title applause, thank you very much. If you're wondering about Aaron being the only baddie, that I can't answer yet just like I can't answer the question about Jane White but there's the suspense and mystery of the story! I promise to try not to be excessive in my dialogue though sometimes I can't help it! Haha… an unfortunate curse that has been placed upon me. I get what you mean when you wanted Fin with Reid so that Pogue would be like 'You'd better take good care of her or I'm gonna bust your ass' sorta thing. I know there are stories out there about Caleb's sister being with Reid, which sends Caleb into a 'Stay the hell away from my sister' mode but for now, the romance plot is a little unsure; I'm trying to work on the action plot. I'll keep you updated though! Remember; things may seem going in one way when in the end; it totally backs up and walks the different road. 

**BlueFlameDancer: **I'm delighted that you liked Chapter 3… I was afraid that it was a little draggy! Sorry that I took so long to update but I hope you like this one!

**Draco's Secret Lover: **You really are one of the most brilliant reviewers I have ever come across! From the start, you guessed part of the plot and now you're speculating bonds between the others? Haha! Yes to both choices the one with 'romantically inclined' and the one with 'bond'. You're going to hate Aaron even more than what you did when you read Chapter 3 in this chapter! As for Kira deserving better? Maybe a little but a bigger part of my heart says they deserve one another…well, at least in this story!

**Angelique-du-Coudray 1: **Yes, the title is Latin. No, don't feel like an idiot, say you're a genius! If I came upon this title, I would have thought it Spanish or Italian or something like that! You and **RedRogue** are the only two who know the meaning right now; either that or the others have chosen to keep quiet!

And now, to continue with the story…

* * *

The first day of school passed quite uneventfully with the exception of awkward introductions for the first period of their subjects. The most aggravating one to Jamie, however, happened during Language period. William had personally requested the school that the three girls be signed up for Latin so however reluctant and however much they complained, they turned up on time for their lessons together with the Four Sons of Ipswich whom had been forced as well, by their parents, to take Latin; it being an ancient language of which spells, enchantments and charms were written in. 

The Latin teacher, a plump, animated woman, by the name of Maria who seemed to have no shame had encouraged the three girls to introduce themselves, making it seem like an interview - or in Jamie's opinion - a confession and in front of the whole class too. So far, the woman had managed to get out of Lilith that she was of Jewish heritage and that Fin was an Italian whom had spent the last thirteen years of her life in New York among Americans, thus losing whatever accent she had gained. It was considered an amazing feat since Jamie hadn't managed to make any of the two girls open up to her until a good month or so. Jamie's turn had been last and she had dreaded it terribly.

"Ms. Chapman, it is your turn now." Miss Maria proclaimed.

Jamie who had been standing by the board behind the seat where Lilith had sat now took her place. Twenty-four faces stared down at her, six of which she recognized. "Now, Jamie, your profile said you lived in Las Vegas. all your life until the death of your parents." The woman paused then beamed at her. "How was it?"

Jamie blinked a few times before she thought of her answer. "Uh… it was… really cool." She said lamely.

"Come now, tell us; did you drink? Gamble a bit? Everyone here loves a rebel."

Jamie shifted in her seat uneasily. What kind of a teacher asked these questions? "No… no of course not. My parents would have killed me." She replied.

The teacher checked her clipboard for a moment, pretended to squint at some non-existent writing then refocused on Jamie. "Speaking of killing," The woman said and Jamie's heart sped up. _No, no you pathetic excuse for a teacher! Don't you dare bring that up!_ She mentally screamed at her. "How _did _your parents die? The newspaper report," And she flipped through her folder, searching for some non-existent article, Jamie was sure. "Stated that Mr. Gordon and Mrs. Elizabeth Chapman were found, quote 'amidst a pool of their own blood, the murder weapons still impaled in the backs.' unquote." The buzzing that had been going around the classroom stopped completely and all of the students paid their undivided attention to Jamie.

"W-e-ll…" She said slowly. "I'm not really that sure. I was only thirteen. I'm not sure." She repeated, glaring into the eyes of her teacher, who becoming uncomfortable with the hardness in the eyes of her student, dropped the subject completely, thanked her, showed her a seat and went back to lessons to Jamie's relief.

Lunchtime was a quiet affair; they had been invited to join the Sons of Ipswich and Kate and Sarah at their table. Kate and Sarah whom hadn't had Language were oblivious to why the rest were so silent and rather puzzled. Ironically, it had been Jamie to start up a cheery conversation, indirectly encouraging even the bashful Tyler to join in. Nobody whom had attended Language spoke of what had happened though they were all thinking about it. When they asked, not even Fin or Lilith knew about it. It seemed that Jamie had skeletons in her closet, which she was not willing to share even with her best friends.

"So what extra curriculum activities are you participating in?" Sarah asked.

"Well, what is there?" Fin shot back.

"Just about everything." Sarah laughed. "Reid and the rest of the boys are on swim team, I'm in English Club and Kate's in Mathletes."

"We'll think about it." Lilith promised, chewing on her straw thoughtfully.

"Hey, meanwhile, why don't we head out tonight?" Kate asked.

"To Nicky's?" Jamie asked hesitantly. When Kate nodded, she just moved her shoulder in a way that indicated she was fine with it.

"Great!" Sarah exclaimed. "We'll meet you at the dorm parking lot at seven-thirty. Uh… I've got Science period now. See you later!" She dashed off with her books.

"You guys coming along?" Lilith asked. While Caleb shrugged, the rest of them promised to be there and to celebrate their arrival to Spencer's and the 'blossoming of a new friendship' as Pogue had so skillfully put it. _He means romance._ Jamie thought as she watched Reid eying Lilith. Her eyes darted to Tyler and Fin and quickly averted them again when she realized that they were making goo-goo eyes at each other. _I just_ knew _William should have drilled in those rules into those hard coconuts Lilith and Fin call their heads a little more._ She thought exasperatedly. It was unfortunate that she was too deep in her thoughts to notice that a certain someone across the table was watching her.

* * *

A sudden rapping of three knocks was heard on Jamie's wooden door and throwing it open, found her two fellow _Archos_ dressed immaculately for the occasion. Lilith was wearing a pink off-shoulder top and Fin had thrown on her favourite denim jacket, wearing it biker style. She groaned. She hadn't thought up of anything to wear despite having practically gone through her whole neatly organized closet.

"Uh…why are you not dressed?" Lilith looked her up and down and finding her attire of mini shorts and a tube top unsatisfying. "Or are you actually planning to go to Nicky's in that outfit? You're gonna kill the guys with that…" But before she could continue her ramblings of what consequences Jamie's current apparel could induce out of the male patrons at Nicky's, Jamie had already held up a finger and dragged Fin and Lilith inside.

Finally deciding on a cream-coloured cropped top with flaring sleeves that started from the elbows, she quickly pulled it on, dressed in some dark blue jeans and gave herself a once over in the mirror. _Perfect._ She grinned. The top exposed her midriff, showing off her bellybutton ring. She had gotten it despite William's protests and had been grounded as a result. Nevertheless, it had been lifted and she now had a piercing to boast. On a last-minute decision, she ruffled her hair slightly and arranged it so that it looked a little more natural instead of the neat-combed way it was. Or had been, she thought amusedly. _What shampoo _did _I use?_ Giving her glossy raven hair a last toss over her shoulder, she exited the bathroom.

She found Lilith and Fin waiting rather impatiently, and then was told that Kate and Sarah were waiting for them in the car park, as they needed a ride. All of the four boys, she was told, had agreed to come to Nicky's. _The whole Covenant? _Jamie realized, slightly alarmed. _No, not all of them, _a small voice in her head reminded her. _There is a fifth son remember?_ Oh yeah, she thought. The one that was hanged, supposedly the last witch ever to be. There ended the line of the Putnums.

She had been right after all. There was more to the Sons of Ipswich that met the eye. She learned from the records that the founders of the Ipswich Colony, formed in silence, a secret Covenant. They had known that they would be found out sooner or later had fled religious persecution in England, coming to Massachusetts Bay and establishing the Ipswich Colony. Here they had created their Covenant and by the looks of it, the ancestors of Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler had done some pretty amazing feats for the average human beings they were believed to be. For example, one of Pogue's ancestors, Peleg Parry 'miraculously' caused a British war fleet to run high and dry in Boston harbor, saving the city.

_I don't know what you're up to, Sons of Ipswich._ Jamie thought fiercely. _Just stay out of our business. You belong in the mortal world and us in the immortal. Do not interfere._

But how was she to know that they would do more than simply interfere?

* * *

"This is a really cool car." Sarah commented as she ran her hand over the leather interior of Jamie's Cadillac. Jamie grinned proudly. She had always wanted a car ever since she was of age. William had bought it for her when she had excelled in her GSCE levels in a privat school after she had spotted it in a car catalogue and practically fell in love with it. Having had it for two years now, she was extremely proud of he ability to keep it in brand-new condition. 

Sarah obviously had the same eye for cars as her; she had jumped at the chance to ride it. As they neared Nicky's, Jamie could feel her passenger tense up slightly. She turned to look at Sarah. "You okay?" She asked gently. Sarah shot her a look of surprise.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Sarah finally replied.

"You seem a little… nervous." Jamie answered cautiously. She was an extremely sensitive girl, taking care of other people's feelings.

Sarah sighed. "Yeah, well, after me and Caleb took that break in our relationship, things haven't been the same around him. Like the air got heavier when we were alone or that he wanted to say something but wouldn't. Or couldn't."

Jamie wisely stayed silent. She had wondered on what to say; pretending to be surprised at the confession could have Sarah saying a lot more – and digging into the past – but telling her that she had always sensed something going on between the two would have just about announced to her that the anxiety between her and Caleb was pretty obvious.

"What do you think about it?" Sarah suddenly asked her as if she expected the newcomer of two days to already know the full story. Jamie widened her eyes and Sarah, catching the look quickly apologized. "Oh, ergh… sorry. I forgot. You're new here…don't exactly know everything yet, do you?" When Jamie shook her head, Sarah slumped in her seat. "I just… had this feeling that you might…understand…what it's like." Jamie could tell Sarah was treading around this area carefully. _So she knows their secret._ Jamie realized. _Probably the reason for the break._ _I wouldn't really blame her… if she had Caleb's son, it would be condemning her child to a life like his father's._

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Jamie asked quietly as she pulled into the 'parking lot' outside of Nicky's. When Sarah didn't reply, she turned off the engine and pulled out the key with a passion. "Hey, you asked us out tonight to have fun. And that's what we're going to do! No worrying about Caleb or any other jackass, okay?" Sarah managed a smile and nodded.

They went inside Nicky's and found Pogue and Caleb at the foosball table. Tyler and Reid were as usual, as Kate told them; betting on pool games which most of the time they won. Jamie had a pretty good idea why. They all assembled at a large round table half an hour later, sipping their sodas. Pogue sat beside Kate, Reid and Lilith across from each other. Caleb beside Lilith, Fin sandwiched in between Pogue and Tyler and Jamie in between the eldest Son of Ipswich and his on-pause girlfriend. Jamie spoke mostly to Sarah; Kate's lips were too pre-occupied with Pogue to chit chat, Fin was blushing like crazy, not knowing were to look; on her right were a couple having a make-out session, to her left was the object of her infatuation. Lilith and Reid were having staring contests and thus engaged in their own activities to pay attention to the rest of the group.

Caleb and Tyler – sitting across from each other - were the only ones awkward; having no one to talk to. They made eye contact, then looked away as if acknowledging to the other that tonight was lonely for them. "So, Garwin." Jamie addressed Reid. Reid pulled his eyes away from Lilith's direction to look at the other girl. "Any connection to _Bernard_ Garwin?"

"Granddad." Reid replied. He smirked. "Why?"

"He earned a lifetime ban in the 1960s for beating the Arabesque Casino, didn't he?" Jamie asked, knowingly.

"12 million bucks." Reid nodded. "A big amount for that time."

"My granddad was a partner at the Arabesque." Jamie added.

Reid looked stunned, then broke out into a large grin. "Hey, we have family history."

"As in _your_ granddad totally bankrupted _her_ granddad's casino?" Pogue snorted. He and Kate had broken off the kiss, interested in what their pals had to say. "You should be lucky she isn't holding out a grudge."

"Hey, we're like what? The third generation?" Fin sounded. "12 million's no big right now, hmm?"

"Nope." Jamie shook her head. Then, she looked around. "Hey, anybody got a quarter?"

"Why?" Lilith asked, rummaging in her pockets for the coin.

"Jukebox." Sarah and Jamie announced in unison, then they giggled maniacally. The rest just watched on in confusion. When had Sarah and Jamie grown so close? And in the space of one day? When Lilith passed Jamie a quarter, the both of them scurried off to the jukebox to choose a song. "Make sure it's something hip, ya'll or I'm gonna kick your ass for wasting that quarter!" Lilith had yelled at their backs.

"Uh… how about 'Buttons'?" Jamie asked, pointing at the title.

Sarah cringed. "Ugh, no… too suggestive."

"Christina Aguilera's 'Come On Over'?"

"Too slow." Sarah replied.

"There's the radio edit of the song." Jamie offered. When Sarah shook her head, again, she sighed inwardly. But she _had_ promised Sarah a good night so if she was going to have to go over the whole jukebox's list of songs, she would.

"Aha! Rihanna!" Jamie exclaimed. Sarah's face turned decisive as if she was actually considering it.

"No, wait! Jae Millz! God, he rocks!" She pushed Lilith's quarter into the coin slot without hesitation and pushed the numbers. Suddenly, without warning, classic tunes began emanating through the speaker. Sarah stared in shock. What had Jamie done?

"What the hell did you----" But before she could complete the sentence, the song completely remixed. "Yeah!" Jae Millz's voice could be heard in the background. The song began to have a beat.

"C'mon! Music is for dancing!" Jamie started breaking out into a few moves on her own, laughing at the look on Sarah's face. Pretty soon, Sarah began to join in. It wasn't long before Fin and Lilith came to join them, praising their 'sister's choice of song. Ira and George Gershwin plus Jae Millz equals _brilliant_, Jamie thought. The four of them pulled Kate to the dance floor, Fin dragging Pogue along. Jamie and Lilith took care of the other three still sitting; wishing they could dance along but to shy to bust a move. Everyone danced; a way to express their emotions and energy. It was easy as everyone wore jeans; it was just sexier. Lilith and Reid danced to the extreme however; they were _freaking_.

Suddenly, Fin shrieked. A hand had encircled her waist possessively and the body of the hand was moving with her, making her dance suggestively. Suddenly, the hand pulled back; not by choice but by force. Pogue and Tyler seethed at Aaron Abbott. They were the only two whom had seen Aaron grabbing Fin.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" Lilith demanded. She had sensed a fear in Fin and had pulled away from Reid. Jamie was by her side in moments. They pulled Lilith protectively between them and glared at Aaron.

"He…" Fin hesitated. She was shivering and when Jamie touched her hand, she found it icy cold. Quickly, she used her power to send heat through her friend. Their skin glowed slightly but not enough for anyone to notice. Fin shuddered away the last of the cold, then spoke. "He tried to touch me." Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she said this.

"Jerk." Lilith strode towards Aaron, eager to give him a little more taste of her knuckles. Jamie quickly pulled her back.

"Lilith." She whispered. "This is Nicky's place."

But Lilith was not deterred. "Outside." She challenged the taller boy. She stalked off towards the exit and Aaron, knowing he'd lose face if he went back to his friends before defeating her, thus proving that he was afraid of her, followed, albeit reluctantly. Jamie, leaving Fin in Tyler's care trailed behind him. Everyone else except Kate, Sarah, Fin and Tyler, went outside.

"Lilith!" Jamie shouted as soon as the door slammed behind her. No sooner than it had closed did it open again, Caleb, Reid and Pogue coming out.

Lilith had already kicked him in the stomach, earning her a volley of rocks being thrown by Aaron and his gang who had reached the parking lot before Jamie. Lilith was already slightly bleeding from the eyebrow and her lip was cut from another sharp rock. Besides that, Aaron hadn't put a hand on her. Jamie, angered by what Aaron's cronies had done, had revenge with just a few sharp pokes on their necks.

"What did you do?" Reid gasped, amazed by the simplicity of the way she had taken care of them.

"It's an old Chinese method. Sort of like acupuncture. I froze them. They won't be able to move until about four more hours. Easy way to take care of trouble." She explained.

Reid poked the guy standing nearby him experimentally. When he didn't move, he threw a punch, making the poor fellow fall straight on his side.

"Reid." Caleb said, warningly. "The poor guy's immobile; give him a break."

"Guys, can we break off that fight?" Pogue asked.

Jamie whipped around to see that Aaron and Lilith were still at it. _Poor guy just doesn't know when to back off._ Jamie thought, amused.

"Hey! I told you to stay away from my boyfriend!" The voice of Kira Snider floated in from the entrance of Nicky's.

"Bitch fight round two." Reid muttered under his breath so that only his brothers could hear him. Privately, Caleb and Pogue agreed. He pulled out a ten-dollar note "Anyone wanna bet who'll win?" His only answer was a couple of glares.

"He's _still_ your boyfriend?" Jamie asked, disbelievingly. "God, lady, are you _blind_? He just tried to make a move on my friend and you still want him? Can you say 'desperate'?" Kira, angered at her words, tried to punch her but Jamie ducked and she missed. "Before you share the same fate as those boys." And her eyes darted to the inert teenagers standing right beside them and one just lying at their feet. "I think you'd better take your boyfriend somewhere else and leave us the hell alone." Kira, seeing the boys, widened her eyes in fear, then dodged away from Jamie. She dragged her boyfriend off, for once not listening to his demands that she let him go.

"Lilith!" Jamie rushed over to her sister. "You okay?"

"Why didn't you come help?" Lilith fumed.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, admit it; you'd be even more pissed off if I even offered." She touched the wound on Lilith's eyebrow and Lilith hissed in pain.

"It'll heal." She promised.

"I know it will." Jamie said, referring to her sister's accelerated healing ability. "It's what makes you think it's okay to be in fights all the time."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "How's Fin?" She asked as they headed back inside, Pogue, Caleb and Reid at their heels, walking in silence.

"She's okay." Jamie replied. "She's with Tyler and Kate and Sarah."

"She's really getting along well with that Tyler guy, huh?" Lilith smiled.

Jamie watched her sister carefully. "Too well." She muttered her breath.

To be continued…

**_Crickes_**

* * *

Night Out (Part 1) Credits: 

**Song Title: **I Like That You Can't Take That Away From Me  
**Artist:** Jae Millz, Mashonda, Rakim…  
**Taken From: **Soundtrack of 'Take The Lead'


	5. Night Out Part 2

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 5: Night Out (Part 2)**

"Hey, it's twenty to midnight." Fin yelled into Lilith's ear. "We'd better grab Jamie and get out of here before William sends his dogs."

Lilith, whom had been bopping with Reid, nodded but as she turned away to follow Fin, Reid grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" He asked.

She tapped her wrist to indicate the time. "Curfew." She mouthed. Reid grimaced in sympathy, and then followed her. Once they were a safe distance from the blaring music, Lilith turned around. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll go back with you." He said simply.

Lilith shrugged. "As you wish. Right now, I need to get Jamie." They returned to their table. Tyler and Fin were already there with Sarah, Caleb and Jamie.

As Jamie stood to exit Nicky's, the others announced that they would return with the three girls as well. "Sure." Jamie had shrugged. "I'm sure there's space for all of you guys." Pogue had to be called out of some dark corner where he had been having a heavy making out session with Kate. All nine of them exited the bar in high spirits. Tonight had been one of the best nights out. No more Aaron after that little fight, they had done everything that could have possibly been done and a breezy night to drive in. What could beat that? Pogue, Jamie, Lilith and Fin walked off to get their vehicles, leaving the others at the entrance of Nicky's. When Pogue reached his bike, he whistled.

"Damn… whose bike is _that_?" He surveyed a shiny, brand new-looking Aprilia.

"It's a Caponord." Fin provided, a hint of pride in her voice. "It's got specially designed pistons and combustion chambers… for smooth constant engine torque."

Pogue spared a moment to look at Fin with surprise before turning his attention back to the bike. "How do _you_ know so much about it?"

Fin walked over to the bike and threw her right leg over the other side. Pogue looked on in awe. "Y-you're joking? Seriously, Fin, stop it before you scratch that thing." He chuckled though it was short-lived as Fin inserted a key and revved up the engine. Pogue's eyes just about popped out from its sockets.

He started laughing. "Oh my god! So tame little Fin Gray can ride a bike?" Fin didn't laugh, just looked at him amusedly as she pulled her jacket zipper to the very top.

"Hey, I can take a race, anywhere anytime." She challenged him. Before Pogue could answer to it, however, a Cadillac XLR pulled up in front of the two bikes parked side by side.

"Over my dead body you're gonna race, Fin!" Jamie yelled from the driver's seat. Lilith was nowhere to be seen. "That's a touring bike."

"And since it's seen Rome, Spain _and_ America, I say it's lived up to its name." Fin declared. "It's time for the Caponord to try something new."

"You're on." Pogue accepted her challenge. Then, he looked around. "Where's Lilith?"

"Right." There was a screech of tires. "Here." Lilith dashed up and stopped her car beside Jamie's. Pogue stared in appreciation at the red Mazda RX-8 Challenge. "Whoa… you guys have a loaded guardian, huh?"

"You bet." Fin replied before she placed on her black helmet before she rode off to the entrance of Nicky's where she was met by appreciative whistles from the exiting bikers and the others. The other two guided their cars and parked right behind Fin with Pogue following.

"Dude!" Reid slapped a palm onto Jamie's car. "Who's car did you hot-wire?"

"Get your hands off my baby, Reid." Jamie replied. Reid raised his hands in surrender, turning his attention to Fin. "And since when did she ride a bike?"

"She actually wanted a Tuono." Lilith said. "But William… disagreed so she settled for this."

"Ah…" Fin sighed dreamily, thinking of the bike she had originally wanted. "A Tuono. It's practically _sex_ on two wheels."

Pogue chuckled. "I'll take your word on that."

Jamie frowned. "William would be six feet under before he saw Fin speeding on a Tuono."

"Hey, enough with the talkie." Lilith interrupted. "You wanted a ride, now hop in." Reid made to move towards Fin but before he could, Fin had already invited Tyler on. Reluctantly, he slid into the passenger seat of Lilith's Mazda. Kate hopped onto Pogue's bike and Sarah sat in the back seat. Only Caleb stood on ground.

"Hey, where're you going dude?" Reid asked. "Hop in."

Caleb hesitated. "I'm going back home and you guys are going to the dorms. Isn't it going to be a huge detour?"

"Get in, Caleb." Jamie invited. She was the only one without a passenger since her car was a 2-seater. "I'll take you to the Danvers Manor and then I'll head back."

"Alone?" Caleb asked doubtfully. "That's not safe."

Jamie merely shook her head. "Hey, this is Ipswich. I know Ipswich. I'll be fine." Grudgingly, Caleb leaped into the convertible and with a roar of engines; all four vehicles were on the road, their trip smooth as silk.

Jamie switched on the radio and Nick Lachey's charismatic voice blared out. Caleb leaned back in his seat, and then jerked back up. "The music's coming from the headrest." He stated.

"Uh-huh. The speakers are placed there. Sorry, is it too loud?" When Caleb shook his head, she just nodded, and then concentrated on the road. Suddenly, a whir of yellow went whizzing past them, mixed with a feminine scream. Pogue and Fin were on that bet and they had taken two innocent people with them. "Fin!" Jamie yelled at the passing blur of black.

"Don't worry!" Came the reply. Jamie just huffed in frustration.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Caleb asked, concernedly.

"Yeah. Fin's a good driver. Tyler will be fine as long as he holds on tight, don't worry. God, if William ever knew…" She trailed off to leave Caleb guessing with the consequences.

"Hey, if we keep mum, how will he know, right?" Caleb assured her. Jamie just flashed him a kind smile; the type that told him that he didn't comprehend the full situation. Suddenly, sparks emitted a good distance in front of them. "Fin!" They could hear Lilith shrieking. Fin was scratching her metal on the road and she was doing it hard.

"Whoo!" They could hear Tyler howling, his voice getting softer and softer as the Caponord blasted off into the night. They soon caught up with Pogue whom had slowed down at the request of his girlfriend who had gone hysterical and had ordered him to stop so that she could transfer into Lilith's Mazda. At this opportunity, Reid hopped onto Pogue's bike instead and they rushed off again. At a fork in the road, Jamie took the right path while Lilith turned to the left.

Now, Jamie and Caleb were alone, driving in the mist of the night yet only one heart was thundering wildly and it belonged to Caleb. He couldn't help but think back to the time when Chase had been lurking and he had seen 'darklings'. He glanced at Jamie's peaceful face and wondered how she could be so tranquil. Then again, Jamie hadn't faced anything out of the ordinary before but on the other hand, she had been a child before, hadn't she? There had been a time when monsters existed in her imagination and was it so impossible to think that they might actually exist? Might actually emerge this very night out of the sinister fog? Suddenly, Caleb didn't feel like letting her back onto the road after she had sent him back home. She would spend the night at Danvers Manor, he would make sure of it. There was no way he was sending her back out here alone.

_Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

Nick Lachey's number ended and a sweet beat started its song. Jamie seemed to know the lyrics and started to mouth the words to Caleb's amusement. At the last note however, she pulled to a stop and patted the steering wheel. "Your stop." She announced. Caleb who hadn't noticed that they were outside the gates of the Danvers Manor looked about him in surprise. Realizing that Jamie was right, he hopped out, and then leaned against the door of the passenger side.

"Listen, thanks for the ride." He started but she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. She was about to move off when he spoke. "Er… look, I really don't feel good about letting you off into the night especially since it's midnight already. You wanna stay over?" She raised an eyebrow, and then shook her head.

"Caleb, I told you; it's okay. I can take care of myself." She reminded him gently. Inwardly, Caleb groaned. _Why does she have to be so stubborn?_ He was unaware that she thinking exactly the same thing of him.

_I'm not like other humans, Caleb._ She wished she could tell him. _I have my own powers and I can protect myself. I know your secret but I won't tell Lils or Fin. Not just yet until you do something to change our current status. Maybe I won't even have to tell them. Maybe you will. But our secret must remain forever hidden. It's not just about us. It's about the whole world._

"Seriously--" Caleb started but Jamie interrupted him.

"Seriously I can protect myself." Jamie persisted. _Yeah, right._ Caleb thought but there was nothing more he could do. _Stay safe, Jamie._ He wished her as he watched her drive off and disappear into the hazy night.

Jamie sped along the road she had come from, her fingers drumming lightly to the beat of Beyoncè's 'Check Up On It'. The volume had been lowered ever since she had gained a distance away from the Danvers Manor. She needed to listen to any sounds of danger. Rebellions lurked in the woods and she knew it. The lycan guards roamed the forests of Ipswich every night but it was no use. The Rebellion could only be found when they wanted to be found and right now, they chose to stay very silent. A sudden howling pierced the silence and Jamie switched off the radio completely. Her ears pricked up as she heard something else moving in the forest. It was moving fast. Her heart sped up, as did her Cadillac. Another howl sounded, this one much nearer.

She stopped the car and stepped out. "Who is it?" She yelled into the darkness and the unknowing fog. "Come out! I command you!" The movement had stopped. The creature was very near her, she knew. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The creature snarled, a sound, which came from her right. She whipped around and peered into the darkness that the forest provided, her hand on the ready. She could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes and hesitated. "Speak again." She said, her voice much softer now. The creature obliged her, growling again.

Jamie sighed in relief, recognizing the bark. "Soren?" She asked. "Next time, stop scaring me like that. I know Lord Lycan asked you to keep an eye on us and you must know that Lady Lamia and Lady Sun have returned to their lodgings. I know it is past the embargo but I was sending a friend back home. Nevertheless, if you must report this to Lord Lycan, I will take full blame." The creature in the woods was silent, and then it growled again. Jamie grinned. Her secret was safe and Soren, her lycan shadow, would not tell. She got back in her car, blasted the radio to full volume and hastened back to the safety of the dorms.

* * *

A/N: Whew! I had a particularly hard time writing this chapter and I'm sure it turned out still crappy! This is a continuation of the previous page since it's text was too much for one chapter. So, what quick facts did we get from the chapter? One: Jamie has a few skeletons in her closet that she's not particularly eager to share, two: Aaron grows more and more of an asshole with the passing minute, three: Lilith has healing abilities, four: Jamie knows acupuncture and five: lycans are watching the girls' every move thus telling us just how much control William wants over these three. Review and tell me what you think! Please be kind; my fingers are aching like mad after typing this 5317-word chapter! 

**_Crickes _**


	6. Start Of Something New

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 6: Start of Something New**

A/N: Thank you very much for reviewing for my last two chapters. I am really relieved that I got positive comments for it, as I didn't know what to think of it; I had just about squeezed my brain to get that chapter out! Hahax... the title of this chapter is actually the title of my other story (I wasn't feeling very creative when I decided upon the title)... one that I've dropped for a while in favour of finishing this one! Okay, then, I hope you will enjoy this one! It's a chapter devoted to Reid, Lilith, Tyler and Fin!

* * *

**RedRogue: **The first thing that made my heart beat faster about your Chapter 4's review is that you commented that Lilith seemed entirely too 'goody-goody' for him. I realize that it was my mistake, as I did not bother to go into details of their attire as I thought that too much info on clothes would cause the chapter to be rather draggy. To get an image of the clothing that I had imagined Lilith to wear, please go to my homepage (you can find it in my profile). And about the beating of Aaron… well after you see the shirt, it may change your mind. If not, well, let it be evidence to my previous statement of how loyal and what a fierce friend Lilith is. And, yes, (blushes) I _have_ been researching the story of the Sons of Ipswich because I like to really know their backgrounds and all before I write a story. Just a habit of mine! As for your Chapter 5's review, I am glad that it put new hope in your heart. The relationship between the four of them (Reid, Tyler, Fin & Lilith) will not be easy. In fact, it will be complex. Stay tuned to see what will happen to them! And thank you for your praise about my dialogue editing; I am glad that it was to your liking. The plot of the girls and the Lycan Archos was unsure at first but you have brought new ideas for me to use! Thank you very much! This is what I love about reviewing! You give ideas to the author so that she or he can make the story better! What I hate about reviewers is that sometimes I have to disappoint them because I have my own idea of what's going to happen and such! Not talking about anyone here so don't get any ideas! As for your stories, I wish I could come by and read and review to see how that wonderful plot of yours is going but I really don't have time: my family's bustling to get on with the Turkey trip! I'm lucky I can even update!! 

**Marah:** Hey! Your reviews are one that I look forward to reading! Yes, even the ones that say I made errors because you were honest and you said it in a way that didn't hurt me at all! Comments about your review: aside from me borrowing a few names (because I'm not creative enough to think up of cool names like that!) from 'Underworld' there are really no crossovers! I don't exactly understand what you mean by 'the bit with lycan's ' but I'll try and edit whatever I think sounds a little too crossover-ish!

**BlueFlameDancer: **Your review made me laugh! And in totally the good way! I'm glad that you can relate to my three main femmes. And you're right! Fin did win the race! LOLz!

**elffy: **I'm pleased to hear you liked and enjoyed my story and Jamie! And you're right! Situations will change as the story goes on! After all, who likes a boring story where nothing happens?

**queenie180: **Get together soon? Possibly but definitely not too soon! This story needs drama! Thank you for reviewing!

**Draco's Secret Lover: **Hahaha! The first part of your Chapter 4's review made me lol! You're wishing Aaron touched her??!! Haha… may happen! After all, I don't plan for Aaron to back off after getting a second beating from Lilith… in one day, no less! Muaaahahahhahah… I'm damn evil for the Aaron-bashing, ain't I? Nope, instead he's gonna be back… and badder! And yes, that's what Diligo Est Amicitia means! It is 'in the ballpark' as you say! Haha! Score one for DSL! I was hoping to save the meaning for later but since three people already know about it, including you, never mind then!

And now, to continue with the story…

* * *

Lilith sat in the library, contented with the tranquility and the smell of dusty tomes and old leather. It had been a week since their arrival and things had been crazy for a few days with her and her 'sisters' until they had really settled down. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Sarah, Kate and Jane had been great help; Lilith could still remember when they had tried to help out in moving in the last of their stuff. 

:: Flashback ::

"Uh…Lils, could you help bring this stuff over to your room?" Jamie asked, pointing to a large cardboard box, one of the many they had brought over from Aurelius Manor. It held her and Fin's mementos from their trips around the world. Lilith, who had been arranging photos on Jamie's side table shrugged.

"Sure, why not." She picked up the box, weighing forty kilograms from the floor rather easily as if it contained nothing but feathers. She had a hard time getting the doorknob to turn so she could get across the hallway and into her room. Once she did though, a surprising sight met her. Pogue and Tyler were walking down the corridor, Tyler holding an equally large cardboard box that he seemed to have no problem handling. When he got close enough for her to recognize the box – and she did – a furious blush coloured her cheeks almost instantly.

The duo stopped outside Lilith and Fin's dorm room and Pogue knocked. Noticing Lilith's load, he asked if he could help her with it. Lilith quickly declined, keeping her eyes on the box Tyler was carrying. What had Fin been _thinking_ when she had sent the two to get the last of the boxes out of her Mazda? Sarah, to Lilith's surprise, opened the door and welcomed them in. Lilith widened her eyes as she saw the number of people invading her and Fin's privacy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the _hell_ is going on?" She squeaked, her eyes surveying the small room, now even smaller by the number of people occupying it. Reid lay on Fin's bed, listening to his MP3, an arm folded underneath his head. Caleb sat on the edge of Lilith's bed, Sarah stood, arranging stuff that didn't need arranging, Kate was in the small washroom with Jane, organizing the toiletries and Fin just stood around helplessly, watching as their friends disrupted whatever systematization she and Lilith had worked on.

"We know how hard it is to just suddenly move in to one place so we're helping out!" Kate gave Lilith a one-arm hug. _Honey, you helping out is exactly what I do _not _need._ Lilith thought dryly. _I can just see Reid helping out by _not _trying to help. And Caleb isn't just sitting around; he's warming my bed for me. How thoughtful._ She managed to plaster a fake-sincere smile on her face just in time as Kate pulled away.

"What's in this box anyway?" Tyler asked, tapping the side of the taped up cardboard box he had just brought up.

"Ooh… let's see." Reid's mouth curled up into a devilish grin. He jumped up from his lazy position speedily. Lilith tried to grab it from his reach but was too late; he was already undoing the tape. "Reid!" Lilith cried out in vain.

"Ooh…" He suddenly sang. "Someone's been a _verrry_ naughty girl." He held up a pair of black thongs.

"Oh, dude!" Pogue said, bending over in hilarity while bumping fists with Reid. Tyler seemed to shrink with embarrassment, as he had been the one to question the box's contents. Still it was plain to see that he was trying to hide a smile, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Caleb had looked away, cursing himself for being there at all. The rebellious grin he was trying to fight made its way up to the surface after all to Reid's delight, proving that the righteous leader had a dirty sense of humor as well.

"Pig!" Reid was suddenly attacked by a soft object that took a swing at his head.

"Hah! No one can beat me in a pillow fight!" He declared as he grabbed a pillow from Fin's bed and started attacking Lilith. This brutal battle lasted for a good ten minutes, with support from everyone in the room except for Fin who felt horrified on her pillow's behalf and Caleb who remembered that it was beneath him to humor such displays of misbehavior. Which ended with Lilith breathlessly, admitting defeat.

"Cheater." She stated once Reid had loosened his hold on her. "It's a pillow fight, not a tickling contest."

"Who owns that anyway?" Sarah asked. As in answer to her question, Jamie burst in through the door, stopped and stared at the crowd in her best friends' room, then addressed the said owners.

"Hey, did you guys see my--- oh there it is… over by Reid. What's he doing with it anyway?" She stalked over to the box, grabbed the black thong, stuffed it into the box and stormed out.

:: End of Flashback::

"Hey, Lil!" A sudden shout pierced through the quiet. Lilith glanced at the source of the noise. Reid was making his way to her, all the while, avoiding the glares and stares of the other students.

"Hey." He said again, softly this time as he dropped himself into a seat across her. She just offered him a quick smile before returning to her book. Although she wasn't a mind reader like Fin, she knew what Reid had come for and it broke her undead heart.

"So, what are you doing here alone?" Reid asked, looking around uninterestedly at the library. For all the years he had studied and boarded here, he had only been to Spencer's library a total of five times.

"Reading." Lilith replied quietly.

"Oh… uh, yeah… stupid question." He mumbled under his breath as he, for the first time, noticed that a book was laid under her nose on the table, Lilith absorbing every word. What he didn't notice was that she was only pretending to and the only reason she had her head hung like that was so that he wouldn't notice the tears that were threatening to come out from her eyes. "Listen, have you seen Fin?"

"Yeah, she's at the grocery store with Tyler." Lilith replied casually. She had mastered her tears and was looking at Reid to study his reaction to this. Reid had gone stiff, his expression unreadable. "Stocking up the room." Lilith added. Reid just nodded.

"Yeah… uh, I'll see you later." Reid said in a hoarse sort of voice, and then hurried off. Lilith eyed him all this while until he was out of sight, then sighed and turned back to her books. Sending the three of us to Spencer was the worst decision William ever made, she decided.

* * *

"Uh… so what do you need?" Tyler asked as he followed Fin into the small grocery. 

"Oh, I dunno. Me and Lils like to pig out in the middle of the night so I guess junk foods are top on the list." Fin replied airily.

Tyler frowned slightly. "You guys don't sleep much?"

Fin nodded slowly. "You could say we're more of night creatures than day." She laughed. "You'd find us still awake at some times of the night. Like Lils would have a craving for chocolate at three a.m. and we'd go into a tizzy just to find a bar of it in the house. That's why we need to be well stocked."

The two of them went all around the little store, picking out chips, sodas, candy and the like. Finally when they had paid, Fin registered how much her shopping weighed. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here with the car." She said as the two of them dumped it into Tyler's back seat. "My bike wouldn't be able to take this and I couldn't find Jamie or Lilith."

"No problem." Tyler smiled. "If you need help like this in the future, give me a call."

Fin winked at him gratefully as they started on their way back to Spencer.

* * *

Tyler sighed as he trudged up the stairs from Fin's room. His dorm was a level above Fin's and it made it easy to visit them as his room was near the stairs. He unlocked the door, closed it and turned around to see a most unexpected sight. Reid was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. 

"Reid?" He called tentatively. "You okay, man?"

"Where were you?" Reid asked abruptly. He raised his head from his hands and Tyler was stunned to see the fiery blaze in his witch brother's eyes.

"Out at the store. With Fin." Tyler replied absent-mindedly. He was more concerned about Reid at the moment. What was wrong with him? "You didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

"Are you interested in Fin?" Reid interrupted.

"What's it to you?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"Just answer the question, Tyler!" Reid shouted.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler yelled back.

Reid seemed to catch himself before he began another rant. He visibly deflated, waved Tyler off and stormed out of the room.

Tyler was left wondering what had happened and what had caused his best pal in the whole world to get so worked up.

Reid rushed out of the room, his fists clenched, his temper hanging on a thin thread. Once he was sure Tyler didn't follow him, he drew back his fist and punched a nearby glass window, shattering it and withdrawing a bloody fist. He drew in slow breaths, willing himself to calm down. But the thought of Fin and Tyler out having a happy time caused him to fly into a rage all over again.

"Reid?" A voice quietly asked.

Reid turned around to see Lilith staring at him concernedly. Her eyes flew to his hand, which he quickly hid behind his back. "Is… is your hand bleeding?" She asked. She walked over to him and with amazing strength, pulled his hand for her to look at despite his resistance. She looked around, then seeing the window, realized what had happened. "Come on." She pulled him to the deserted Science Lab where he sat on the workbench as she hurried to the storeroom to get the first aid kit.

"I'd bring you to the staff room." Her voice drifted from the other room. "But they'd be asking what happened." Reid didn't reply; he just stared out the window, barely registering what Lilith had just said to him.

Lilith, getting no answer, hurriedly peered around the doorway to check that he was still there. To her relief, Reid was still perched on the workbench but a just a hint of sadness tugged at her heart to see Reid so preoccupied, with thoughts of her best friend, no less. Returning to the current task of bandaging Reid's hand up, she surveyed the room, then finding the white box with a red cross across it, tried to open it. It was locked. Looking over her back, she made sure that no-one was watching, then tapped into her hidden strength to break open the first aid kit box. Getting what she needed, she returned to Reid's side and dressed his wound. She did all this without any struggle, not even a yelp of pain from him as she dapped medicinal oil gently onto his hand.

This being done, she jumped up onto the workbench beside him and looked at him though he did not return her gaze. "What's the matter, Reid?" She finally asked although she already knew. Reid didn't answer.

"Oh, come on. I may not know you that much but well enough. Is it… Fin?"

"Tyler's going out with her." Reid mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"And?"

He looked at her, then sighed in frustration and looked away. "Well, Tyler's never been good with girls anyway and I… I've always been doing things that made him worry. Like he's the only one that takes me seriously among the other guys, ya know."

"Why are you friends with them anyway?" Lilith asked. "Caleb and Pogue."

"The same reason you, Jamie and Fin are." Reid replied.

"Hey, don't compare you guys to us girls." Lilith shot back. "We… care for each other. I mean, maybe we have the occasional fights but in the end, we always make up. Besides, they're like my sisters. And we're all under the same guardian." _And oh, we also have these super cool powers that unite us but I'm not allowed to tell you that._ Lilith thought.

"So do we." Reid said. "We've been friends since we were thirteen. They may see me as immature and reckless but I'm still their brother." _I think._ "And brothers… sacrifice. I've made out with almost all the hot girls here. And Tyler… I haven't seen him with one yet. And I don't even know why. I bet you have a crush on him too. He's a total chick magnet; he's got the income, the looks – okay maybe not as fine looking as me or attractive - but he's a cute kid. Strong and mysterious and sort of compact but well-muscled..."

"You know what…" Lilith said, staring at the blonde next to her. "I'm not having a crush on Tyler… but I'm starting to think you are."

Reid gave her an offended sort of look. "Uh, thanks… but I don't roll that way… if you get what I mean. What's _your_ orientation?"

"Straight. Just like Fin." She added.

"And Jamie?" He asked, noticing that she left out her other friend.

"She's controversial." Lilith joked.

"Are you telling me she speaks fag?" Reid asked, buying Lilith's lie.

"Oh, fluently." Lilith replied, trying to hide her wild grin.

"Finally!" Reid exclaimed, realizing that it was all a joke and taking it one step further. "Now me, Tyler and Pogue don't have to listen to Caleb speaking gay language any more!"

"Caleb's gay?" Lilith's brow furrowed.

"Why do you think his shirts are unbuttoned?" Reid replied, wiggling his eyebrows. The two of them burst into cackles, which ebbed away only after a few long minutes.

"I like you, Lilith." Reid said once he had finished laughing. Lilith's heart almost jumped out of her throat. "You're a real good friend." Her heart dropped back down.

"I'm glad to be here for you." She said sincerely… in a strained sort of voice. _But how I wish you would think of me differently. For now, I'm happy to be your friend._

* * *

A/N: So this chapter tells of the first signs of complexity in the love…er 'square' of the four characters, Reid, Tyler, Fin and Lilith. You might think it's too soon but I really have a lot of ideas and I can't get them out of my mind! If anyone's confused how come Reid is suddenly interested in Fin when just last chapter he was freak dancing with Lilith, it will all be explained. For now, sit back and let the plot unfold. Review to tell me what you think about it! 

**_Crickes_**


	7. Of Spying and Evil

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 7: **Of Spying and Evil

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing my last chapter… glad that it gave you guys a chuckle. For this chapter, I'm not so sure; I wanted to reveal little by little the plot because I realize that I have been focusing on pairings and romance too much in previous chapters and I forgot about the action. I'm sorry if this is not the best chapter you will ever read (in fact it might be the worse) but I thought that it was the best way to introduce the problem. Now, though, it's time to answer the reviews.

* * *

**RedRogue:** Wait a moment! Did I really say that Reid was handing Fin over to Tyler? Gods, who would love him if he were so unselfish, girl? Hahaha! Nah… don't worry about it… he's just in a dilemma. As for Lilith, I guess I was trying to portray how just about any girl would respond if they heard a guy who they really liked tell – to her face, no less – how he felt about another girl. Especially if the 'other girl' is none other than her own best friend, the girl she's been practically living with for three years and bonded with. As for Fin's name… you couldn't POSSIBLY think that it was her _real_ name? Lols… okay, maybe you would because it didn't seem all too suspicious then, right? Never mind, let the plot unfold and let thee learn the story as the thread unravels! And oh yeah, P.S.: as something that I **may not** include in the story, Fin's ability to read minds is not exactly literal. It's more like "Bananas in Pajamas"… 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1?'… Hahax. Like she knows a person's mind so well in such a short time… ever come across a person like that? I have and she's my bestest friend. Fin is actually a little based off her. 

**Draco's Secret Lover:** Glad that you seem to really like Chapter Six! Hahax… now isn't this funny… you like Lilith, **RedRogue** likes Fin and **BlueFlameDancer** can relate to Jamie! Yay me! Does that mean my story is less Sue-ish now? _hopeful face_ I hope to decrease the romance level for a bit…adding little by little and slowly; this story might last a while. And to tell you the truth, I'm a little unsure myself of the 'love square'. I already have scenes of it playing through my mind but I still have to decide. Stay tuned to find out what happens!

**Queenie180: **Um… it's sorta of a clue as to what they are… I can't actually release info all at once! But no, all three girls are different and unique.

**Marah:** Okay, I'll be careful. Yes, ma'am! _salutes_ Onward with the nitty-gritty stuff! And yeah, you do make sense… I can understand. But really, mansions are a must and as for werewolf guardians… I prefer to refer to them as… 'bodyguards' and 'spies'. Here's your update!

**BlueFlameDancer:** You're right; I _have_ been spying on you and your mates CIA-style though you've gotten my affiliations wrong: I'm working for the MI6…Hahaha! Jk, jk!

Peroxide blonde: these two words bring back wonderful memories of when Buffy the Vampire Slayer was still on TV and Spike was her demented – though still hot – sidekick! But seeing as I'm getting out of point here… onward!

And now, to continue with the story...

* * *

Jamie sat in the lotus position on the floor of her dorm room. The curtains had been drawn and the door locked. The room was dark. A circle of candles had been placed around her and in it, she had drawn the pentagram. All she needed now was fire and she could start the spell. She was by no means, a witch though she sometimes practiced Wiccan ways, as had the ancient Archos. She placed her fingertip on the edge of each candle, and then tapping into her power, ignited a small flame. She did this to every single candle and soon, her features were bathed in the soft and comforting glow. 

_Iam EGO operor quod is EGO operor. Meus vox to order, elementum pareo. Succurro mihi animadverto quis meus pectus pectoris votum. Ostendo mihi Sons of Ipswich. _(Translation below)

Orbs of white light began surrounding the _Archos_-to-be as she chanted the incantation. Suddenly, one by one they hit her in the forehead and she began to receive images of what had happened more than three centuries ago. The original Sons of Ipswich and their descendants. Caleb and whom she supposed was the fifth Son of Ipswich battling it out at Putnam Barn. She had asked about him – the fifth son – and had received a wary look from Caleb before he told her that the line had ended with John Putnam. She knew he was lying. He knew she knew he was lying. Both kept quiet.

"_What do you want?_" Caleb demanded.

"_Your powers!_" Chase Collins' voice rang in her head.

It was like following through the view of video camera; it cut to a scene of Sarah lying on her bed, vein-like bluish poison flowing through her body. Now, it cut to a view of the grocery store downtown. Tyler Sims was picking through a large array of chocolate. "_Hey, I've gotten everything already. Ready to head back?_" Jamie's eyes narrowed. She knew that voice. All too well. What was Fin doing with a Son of Ipswich? It fast-forwarded from Tyler dumping the bags of shopping into the back of his truck to what looked like an argument between him and Reid in their dorm room. Reid stomped off and within a safe distance from the room, smashed a window. All that passed after, she studied intensely.

She rolled her eyes at the discussion of her sexual orientation but couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips when Reid insulted Caleb's. She could feel Lilith tensing up when Reid said he liked her, only to have her deflate when he added the 'only as a friend' bit. _Men_. They were such _inconsiderate _and _unfeeling jerks_! Having quenched her curiousity of the Sons of Ipswich, she pinched out the candles, packed them up before using a rug she had been presented with from a dignitary in Spain to cover up the pentagram. Who knew when she might need it again?

* * *

Caleb sat in his room in the Danvers Manor, lying perfectly still in the perfectly quiet atmosphere. In fact it was too quiet. Almost scary. He sat up, and then sighed. If he tried to call up Pogue, he would probably be hanging out with Kate. Reid was an impossible choice; he would be the exact person Caleb would go to if he wanted to be pissed off and Tyler was not just the guy Caleb would go to pour all his woes to. In fact, baby Tyler seemed to have his own life outside of the Covenant. _And that's supposed to be shameful for me coz I don't._ He thought bitterly. Refusing to think any more about his current love life, he grabbed his keys, convinced that a ride throughout the beautiful colony would erase any more thoughts of his unfortunate state of affairs. 

He went down the stairs, past the living room where his currently drunk mother slept. Caleb had always wondered how much wine there was stored in the cellar but had been forbidden to go down there and it had been a ban he had obeyed. He started up the Mustang, eager to get away from the Manor and as far as possible.

He drove down a familiar route; one he'd come to when he was stressed out. The scenery simply calmed him down, no matter how high or frayed his temper was. He started to slow down as he came to a bridge. He stopped, and then got out. He looked at the peaceful lake; how the undisturbed waters seemed so serene. He let out a heavy sigh. All he wanted to do right now was hold the very beautiful Sarah Wenham in his arms and just share this panorama with her. It was the only secret he hadn't told her about; it had simply slipped his mind because when he was with Sarah, he didn't need the lake. She was more than enough.

A sudden movement to his off right startled him and he quickly turned in its direction to see what it was. Something was moving in the forest. From the current distance, he couldn't see who – or what – it was. He approached the figure. All he saw was white. No… there was yellow… this… this _woman_ had long blonde hair and she was wearing some sort of white garment. "Hello?" He called out softly at first as he passed into deeper into the forest. He glanced back; his car was still in sight and he wouldn't be lost. "Who's there?"

He turned back towards the woman but she was gone. She had vanished. He looked around him. Line upon line of trees, all their barks a dark brown colour, stood but there wasn't a single speck of white. All he saw was the darkness creeping up, swallowing the forest. He took a step back. "Caleb?" A familiar voice asked behind him. He whipped around.

"Lilith?" Caleb's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same." Lilith said. She noticed that he was paying special attention to her clothes but shrugged it away.

"It's dangerous to be walking in the forests of Ipswich, you know." Caleb warned gently. "Especially when you're new. You could get lost." _Or kidnapped. _It was common knowledge to the Ipswich folk who had lived in the colony long enough that this forest had been the place where many had gone missing. And they had not returned. And although Caleb knew that any of his Covenant brothers would have stayed overnight in the forest for a dare, he also knew that none of them would. However much Reid liked to show to prove he was better than Caleb.

"I'm okay, Caleb." Lilith waved off his advice impatiently. She was more concerned about whether he had noticed her using her powers. "I thought you would have known that by now."

"Known what?" Caleb asked, his vigilance already starting to waver. It was hard to be alert when the breeze was blowing and everything around you was so peaceful anyway.

"Jamie." Lilith stated. "She drove you back that night, right? And she's still okay, isn't she? What are you afraid of anyway? Monsters?" She asked. "WOOO!!!" Lilith badly imitated a ghost but she got the point across.

"You know, it pays to be cautious." Caleb tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it. We've heard enough of that crap from Jamie." Lilith waved him off dismissively, walking away. Caleb sighed inwardly. Like him, Jamie was the leader of the chief of their troupe and like him, they had to deal with the 'Reid's and 'Tyler's in the group. Pogue had rarely been a worry to him; he could resist the temptation fine and only occasionally did he indulge in tricks Reid and Tyler did.

"Where're you going?" He yelled as he broke out of his thoughts.

"Home!" She yelled back.

"Need a ride?"

"I have a car!"

Caleb only shook his head, then turned towards the direction of his own vehicle and started towards it. It was only then that he noticed something was wrong. It wasn't the most obvious thing in the whole world but it did after all contradict the name of the forest he was in. Deadwood was alive. Not that the trees were moving or anything but Caleb could see life in every tree, flower and leaf. Which was, of course, ridiculously impossible. They said Deadwood burned out a long time ago; burned out with the ash and the flame and all that remained were burnt tree-trunks. And yet Caleb could see green everywhere he turned; little white flowers poking out of shrubs and bushes as well as the trees. The tree-trunks looked strong and there was no indication that anything harmful had ever been done to this forest. Indeed, even the sun blessed it; it golden rays touching every leaf, making them glow in a heavenly light.

What the hell had happened here? What could have possibly occurred that the once dead forest could have become so… vivacious? It wasn't only the picture; it affected the soul as well. No, this was not natural, Caleb decided. He could sense something in the air; like faint traces of magic, so dim it was as if it never existed at all. But he felt it. He tapped into the Power and he could feel it. Only question was: what exactly was _it_?

"Hey, did you…" He started to say loudly as he turned around but he stopped mid-sentence. Lilith was gone. True that he had spent a few minutes studying the plants but she couldn't have gone _that_ fast… could she? He could see the forest going on for miles but there was no sign of that white coat and boots and that dirty-blonde hair. Caleb had been wondering about how she had gotten behind him without him seeing her. For he was certain she had been the same woman that had been in the forest he had seen.

"Lilith!" He shouted, hoping that the wind would carry his voice. It echoed around the forest but there was no reply. Panic crept up him as slowly as the shadows of the forest did. He had to get out of there. Darkness was approaching and it was coming too fast to be natural. His breaths became heavier; the carbon dioxide that he breathed out becoming smoke. _This isn't right._ He kept telling himself. And then it began to rain. Drops of the chilly water began to sprinkle itself onto his jacket and his face. He looked up… and saw the clouds. Was that it? Were the darkness just storm clouds approaching too fast? He certainly hoped so. And if it wasn't, then he knew. There was a newcomer in Ipswich, and chances were good that, sooner or later, it would do what the bad guys from TV shows always did. Shows like Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

It would make itself known to the Sons of Ipswich.

He ran to his car, started the engine and with one last glance at Deadwood, sped out of there, hoping that Lilith was safe in her own Mazda and racing back to the dorms. It is a peculiar thing that Caleb never looked back as he should have; or even glanced through his rearview mirror back at Deadwood. The clouds, miraculously, had disappeared. The sun shone again on the plantation of Deadwood and everything became effervescent again. Even the butterflies started dancing from flower to flower. Deadwood did not like being disturbed.

For what whispers of the forest spoke were true; Deadwood was not a place mankind could take. There were creatures who lived there… they had been making a home for themselves there for the last four thousand, four hundred and forty-four years. Some were good. Others were evil. They desired nothing more than to overthrow the _Archos_ - currently the one ruling was Lord William Lycan – and take back what was theirs. The Rebellion.

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you found this chapter, at the very least, acceptable. Review to tell me what you think about my slight introduction of the Rebellion.

* * *

**Translation: **Now I do and this I do. My power commands and the elements obey. Help my heart see what it desires. Show me the Sons of Ipswich.  
**Note: **At least that's what I think it all means! I went to my translator and it gave me those Latin words. If you try searching it up and it comes out funny, sorry!

* * *

_Note to the authors who have commented on DEA's Photo Album_

**RedRogue  
**Regarding the wings thingy, it was considered a 'fun shot' so it was totally fake. And yes, I did get the picture homepage idea from you. I thought it was bloody brilliant, to be honest. Nothing literal about the 'bloody' part of course.  
Regarding that comment at Fin's page... no comment for me; you'll just have to bear with anything and find out who gets her! I'm evil for keeping you in suspense, I know, but don't all authors have some baaaaad side to them?  
Regarding that comment about Lilith's shirt, just pretend that the word 'pink' never existed in Chapter Four and that it was white... or red. Or purple.  
Regarding Jamie Chapman, I am glad she is to your liking!

**Marah  
**Regarding Peter Lycan, yes actually, you have met him, rather briefly however at the end of Chapter 2. I referred to him at first as 'young Master Lycan', then on the very last line of the chapter, told you his name was Peter. The wings are also a fun-shot; he looked rather bare without any 'accessories'.  
Regarding that comment about Lilith's shirt... ah well if you read the tip I gave RedRogue then you needn't read it again and I needn't type it again.  
Regarding Jamie Chapman, no offence taken. I know this may sound as a very desperate attempt to save Jamie from being compared to Selene but eheh, Selene had shoulder-length hair. Alright, never mind; call me desperate.

* * *

**_Crickes_ **


	8. Funny Friends and Middle Names

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 8: Funny Friends and Middle Names **

**A/N:** (sighs in satisfaction) You know the roll... time to answer the reviews!

* * *

**RedRogue:** Mm-hmm, I get what you mean about that personal view thing. Regarding the question about the Lycans… (smiles slyly) you'll have to read to find out in upcoming chapters. As for the 'inherit' thingy, they don't really _own_ the girls… it's just that since William is older, the girls treat him like their sensei. They're not witches, exactly… their something else entirely. All I can say at this point is that everything that the readers don't understand will be explained when SOMEONE catches the girls using their magic. As for the "whole 'girl witches team up with boy witches and kick Lycan clan kahootie' idea", you'll see. 

**xlexisx:** Omigosh, really? Hope you didn't get into trouble for skipping lessons!

**Bigamericanflirt:** I can't wait either!

**elffy: **The XLR _is_ a pretty hot car, isn't it? But I still prefer the Aston Martin but because another author has used it and it would really serve no purpose in my story, I shall save the idea to use it in a future fanfic!

**Asphodel Oakburt:** Yeah, it _would_ have been interesting but it wouldn't have fit into my plot, so… sorry.

**bajan-martini: **Hey, you! I received your PM and I read it with relish! sigh You, **Bigamericanflirt** and me just can't wait for the truth-to-be-revealed moment but alas, we shall have to hold our breaths. I hope I've satiated your curiousity for the mention of the lycans a _little_ in this… sorry if you expected more but I've worked this part out for some time now… I'll see what I can do to push in more explanation of the _Archos_ and the Rebellion in the next few chapters, yea?

And now, to continue with the story…

* * *

Caleb ran up the steps of the dormitory building, taking two at a time. He hadn't bothered taking the lift; it was too slow. He ran down the corridor and slid to a sop just outside Lilith's door where he pounded as if his life depended on it. "Dude." A voice behind him addressed him. He spun around. "Where's the fire?" Jamie was leaning against her doorway, her arms crossed over her stomach with a posture of perfect calm. 

"Jamie." He strolled past her and into her room before she could protest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy. Hold your horses there---" She started, hurriedly following Caleb but he interrupted her.

"Have you seen Lilith?"

"Lilith?" Jamie looked confused. "I don't know… I haven't gone out of my room since like… ever. If you need to ask about her, she lives right across you know."

"Which is why I was knocking like crazy." Caleb pointed out.

"And then I interrupted you." Jamie mused. She pointed at the door. "Okay, big mistake. Now get out of my room!"

She tried to push him towards the door but he wouldn't budge. "Wait a sec." She stopped pushing as she realized something. "Why are you asking for Lilith? Is something wrong? Did something happen to her?" Her voice was starting to get frantic.

"No… no, Jamie… nothing's wrong, really." Caleb tried to calm her down. Jamie waited for him to blow the big news about what was up with Lilith. She stared at him with those intense silvery eyes of hers and he got uncomfortable. "Well I… I went to Cameron River… you know where it is right?" When she nodded, he went on. "I saw something in the forest, which is kinda… unexpected since everyone wants to avoid it…"

"Hold on." Jamie held up a hand, interrupting him. "What forest?"

"Jamie, I don't know to break this to you but it was Deadwood. Deadwood Forest."

Jamie's face looked rather frozen and unreadable. "Deadwood. You saw Lilith in Deadwood?" Her voice was a monotone. Then she started laughing; in relief if Caleb interpreted her face correctly. Which he couldn't have. How could Jamie be so calm in spite of knowing that one of her two bestest friends in the world was in Deadwood and had not returned? "Jesus. I though that she had gotten into some car accident with her Mazda or something." She fell onto her bed, laughing.

"No, no." Caleb sat on the edge of her bed, at Jamie seriously. "It's even worse than that. How could you be so cool about this, Jamie? People go _missing_ in Deadwood. _Lilith_ could go missing in Deadwood."

"Oh, she wouldn't." Jamie said confidently while waving a dismissive hand at him. Caleb could not _believe_ his ears! An eighteen-year old girl _wouldn't_ go missing in the most feared forest in Ipswich where other braver, stronger men had vanished? "Lilith knows these woods, Caleb. I'd trust Lilith to be safe just about anywhere there's plants, just between you and me. And besides, the girl knows how to fight. She can protect herself just fine."

"I don't know about you but I'm going to find her." Caleb stood up and moved towards the door.

"Caleb, wait!" Jamie's voice was more alert now; more imposing. She sighed. "What makes you think Lilith's missing?"

Caleb was rushing for time but he felt he owed Jamie an explanation. "When I last saw her in Deadwood, she said she was going home and that she had her own car. I turned away for like a second, and then I turned back and she was _gone_, Jamie. She couldn't have walked so fast; I could see the forest for miles around from where I stood and there wasn't a sign of her."

"Maybe you didn't look _properly_, Caleb… listen, I'm sure she's fine but you… shouldn't go into Deadwood anymore, okay?" Jamie spoke gently as if afraid he was going to be offended.

Too late.

"What; it's okay for your best friend, whom may I add is a newcomer to Ipswich, to go into Deadwood but it's not okay for me, who's been living all his life here?" Caleb demanded.

"Have you ever gone into any of the forests? At all?" Jamie challenged.

"No." Caleb admitted. "It was forbidden to all of us. Lilith must have been the first one in decades to enter Deadwood."

"Yeah? Who's talking about me?" A well-known Boston accent demanded from the doorway. Both Caleb and Jamie turned around to see Lilith standing there, her white coat hung over one shoulder.

"Lilith." Jamie said in relief. "There you are. Can you please tell Mr. Deadwood-is-dangerous-everyone-who's-been-there's-gone-missing that you are fine and haven't met any kidnappers?"

"Oh, you aren't in Jamie's room just to complain about me, are you Danvers?" Lilith rolled her eyes impatiently. "I'm fine, Caleb. F-I-N-E. As in okay, excellent, in good condition, not a single bruise. Emotionally, physically, spiritually---"

"Yeah, yeah, save the rest." Jamie interrupted. She turned to Caleb. "Happy now? You satisfied? Okay, good, now get outta my room! Boys aren't allowed!" And with that, she pushed him and slammed the door behind him.

"Are you serious?" She hissed at Lilith once the door had been locked and she had pulled the blonde as far away as the door as possible in case Caleb was still hanging outside. "What were you _doing_ in Deadwood?"

"Oh, pfft." Lilith waved an indifferent hand at Jamie. "He didn't see a thing."

"How can you be so sure?" Jamie demanded.

Lilith placed both hands on each of Jamie's shoulders. "Jamie. Trust me. Our secret is safe." She brushed past her to the door and exited. Jamie heaved her shoulders. Did Lilith know about the spies William had assigned to the girls? If she did, would she have gone out to Deadwood? William had been concerned about Lilith encroaching Deadwood but not as concerned as he was about the matter of where the girls hung out and whom they hung with so naturally, Lilith had taken it to her advantage that she was allowed there.

True that some of the creatures living in Deadwood were allies of the side of _Archos_ but there were only so much they could do should the Rebellion choose to attack Lilith in broad daylight.

And that was the truth to it.

Jamie had been worrying inside ever since Caleb had told her about seeing Lilith in Deadwood. Not only for the sake of Lilith but for the exposure of their powers as well. And the fact that the Rebellion might actually kill Lilith. Then the _Phasma_ of the ancient Lamia would be lost and the prophecy would be impossible to fulfill.

She sighed. She _needed_ to tell them, only she didn't know what reaction it would evoke from them. Would they be angry with her for keeping it from them in the first place?

Would they get excited and be convinced that since they knew of the boys' secret, the boys should be let in on theirs?

Or would they be complacent and stick to the plan? However much Jamie wanted it, the latter seemed an unlikely choice. She sighed. The weight was on her, a burden she carried alone. Right now, nobody but her knew that Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms were the Sons of Ipswich, powerful witches in their own right.

Things did not look good. If Caleb found out about them, the exposure would be too much for the council and the Pack to bear. Suddenly, Jamie found herself wishing that they had never come to Ipswich and they had never met the four boys who seemed destined to interfere in everything they did.

* * *

Fin rose from her seat in English, as did everyone else, her bag slung over her shoulder. The bell had rung just a second ago and everyone was eager to leave the classroom – and their boring professor – behind to celebrate Friday. "Your essay's due on Monday; I don't care if your dogs ate it, I want it by then! Anybody wishing to contest the deadline will face double detention!" The professor yelled at his students' retreating backs. Fin almost felt sorry for the old man who had been trying hard to get their attentions throughout the lesson but there was just something about the November wind that attracted them to sleep rather than their books. 

"Fin! Hey Fin!" Tyler jogged up to catch up with the redhead and stopped beside her, waiting for a few seconds to catch his breath. He had been sitting to rows to the left behind her and had been thinking about just how gorgeous she was. How the sun would shine its rays on her beautiful red hair and how he would give anything to run his fingers through it. Of course the English professor just _had_ to embarrass him in front of the whole English class at that very moment.

"Mr. Sims." Mr. Carter had addressed him. "Would you care to tell us what is so interesting about the back of Miss Gray's head?" Tyler had blushed three different shades of red as everyone turned to look at him. When Mr. Carter received no immediate response, he assumed that Tyler was ready to resume paying attention to his lessons and Tyler sighed in relief as one by one, his classmates stopped shooting him funny looks and pretended to pay attention to the ramblings of John Carter.

"Tyler. What's up?" Fin asked. She had cast him a strange look of mingled curiousity and something else he didn't know but he had looked away.

"Well, uh… my eighteenth birthday's coming up---"

"Oh, happy birthday!" She wished him.

"Thanks, but uh, see… my parents are holding this big birthday bash for me," Tyler tried to explain without stuttering but it was almost impossible seeing as he was talking to the girl who had haunted most of his fantasies – none of them pervy, so anyone thinking otherwise should be ashamed of themselves – and daydreams.

"What Baby Boy is trying to say," Reid had popped up from nowhere, an arm slung over Tyler's shoulders, his sexy grin in place. Tyler silently cursed the older boy. "Is he wants you at that party. Or rather his parents, should I say." Reid grabbed something that Tyler had been hiding behind his back and presented Fin with a yellow card, decorated delicately with gold borders.

"What is it?" She asked, taking it into her hands.

"An invitation. For you, Jamie and Lilith." Tyler said. "And uh… anyone else you wanna bring along."

"Oh, you guys," Fin sighed. "I don't know." Tyler's heart dropped twenty thousand feet. "I'll think about it?" It was the best positive answer he could get and Tyler knew it. He nodded, and then watched with a heavy heart as she walked away, head bowed.

"Feeling rejected, bro?" Reid asked. It was an innocent question, Tyler knew but why was his blood boiling at Reid's voice?

"She'll be there." He told Reid, telling himself as well."She has to." He whispered.

Reid just laughed. "Grow up, baby boy. In three days, you'll be eighteen and Ascended. We'll all finally have full power. Fin doesn't seem all that interested in you anyway."

Tyler turned on Reid. "And you?" He asked. "You're gonna tell me not one of those three girls turns you on? C'mon Reid." He punched his brother's arm. "Some girl out there's gotta make your juices flow." He walked off laughing.

"Oh, believe me bro, I've found her." Reid mumbled to himself. "I just need to win her."

* * *

"Glenn and Dorothy Sims cordially invite you to the celebration commemorating the eighteenth birthday of their son, Tyler Zacharias Sims held this Saturday evening. Guests are to arrive by 7.45 p.m. as dinner will be served at eight after which, the celebration will ensue." William read off the letter. Finishing it, he lowered the card and stared down at the three girls bowed before him. 

Fin, after receiving the letter, had run off to tell Jamie and Lilith about it. It seemed Kate and Sarah would be going and Lilith and Fin set their mind on attending the party too. Jamie had crushed their hopes slightly after warning them that William would have wanted to know about the party. She had finally told them about William assigning spies to make sure they kept their toes in line and it had ended in them being outraged at the invasion of their privacy.

Initially, they had decided not to tell him, a small payback for keeping such a paranoid eye on them but Jamie had soothed, consoled and convinced. Now all three of them touched one knee to the ground, their heads bowed as a sign of respect for the older _Archos_. Normally, he would have dismissed their formality only seconds after their knees touched the ground but for some reason, he had kept them like that and now it were beginning to ache.

"Well?" He asked. The three girls held their tongues, unsure of what to say.

"Is there something you would like to tell me about?" He prompted. Jamie finally took a chance at casting him a confused look before directing her eyes back to the ground. They didn't see it – though you could be sure they wouldn't be able to hold their laughter - but William rolled his eyes, a most un-lordly thing to do in any case, impatiently.

"Since when have you gotten so close to this… this Tyler _Zacharias_ Sims," And the three girls had to fight to keep a straight face. "That you rate an invite to his eighteenth birthday party? Unless you're telling me that he is inviting the whole of Ipswich, I thought we had agreed before we came to Massachusetts that we were to keep a very low profile?" The three girls were silent.

After a very long pause, Lilith managed to conjure up a little strength to project her voice, which had suddenly become rather squeaky. "So, can we go?" She wondered.

The Lycan Lord seemed to ponder on it for a moment, and then nodded his head. "I'll have the dressmakers get ready their materials." The three girls exchanged triumphant looks. "Meanwhile," They returned their attention to their 'guardian'. "I believe you remember the two lycans, about the same age as Peter, whom you met while our stay in Rome. He nodded at the two doormen and they threw open the doors, admitting two shadows clocked in black. Simultaneously, they threw off their hoods.

"Adrien! Fabien!" Lilith was the first one to rush and give them a hug.

"Whoa, whoa… relax zere, mademoiselle." Fabien laughed. "We are happy to see you as well." His French accent, the three girls observed, was the first thing they noticed. It wasn't so thick anymore; obviously years roaming the world so as to gather more allies for the Pack and having to struggle to speak other languages had taken a toll on their twang. Where a year ago he would have missed the 'h's' in a word, he was now able to pronounce it.

"I believe we heard something of a party." Adrien grinned.

"Yes, one of the things I wanted to discuss with you. If I'm not wrong you'll be needing escorts to this… little occasion?" He asked the three girls. Jamie, Lilith and Fin stood, frozen on the spot. They had not expected this. "I believe Adrien and Fabien will prove to be wonderful companions, yes?"

"B-but Adrien and Fabien are only t-two…" Fin stuttered.

"Add Peter into the equation and it makes three, doesn't it?" William smiled, baring his teeth at her. "If the three couples are too shy to take partners, shall I assign?" And without waiting for a response, he continued. "Let's see… Extraxi with Peter, Lamia with Fabien and Sun with Adrien. Perfect. All right, the three of you, out; I have some business to discuss with our two guests." And without a word, the three girls were escorted out by guards, six of them; two on each side of the girls and they left the Lycan Lord to speak with his two messengers.

"How could he?" Lilith burst out as they entered her suite in Manor Aurelius.

"It's just his way of making sure that nothing that's not supposed to happen _doesn't_ happen." Jamie finally said.

"Yeah, but---" Fin seemed to be at a lost for words.

"Look, you guys; he just doesn't want to take any chances." Jamie tried to plead on behalf of her respected benefactor although her heart agreed thoroughly with her best friends. "I mean he saw what we did that night at Nicky's." She said in a low voice. "And how we behaved… I--- just--- it's just didn't look good to our cause."

"That was your fault." Lilith hissed. "If only you had told us…"

"I wanted you guys to have a good time!" Jamie protested. "I just didn't think you'd have it if you knew the lycans were watching us!"

"Hey, give it a break, Lils… Jamie was just trying to look out for us. Look, we got invited to the party, William let us go and the dressmakers are going to be here in a few. Plus we got hot dates. I don't see any reason to complain."

"Yeah, well when Tyler handed you that invitation and said you could bring anyone you wanted, I don't think he meant for you to bring a _date_." Lilith retorted.

Jamie and Fin just sighed.

* * *

A/N: Okay... so how did that go? Boring? Irrelevant? Lemme know and if it comes to it, I'll revamp this chapter. It's late right now, my brain's melted into a puddle of icky, pink goo (sorry for the mental image) and I desperately need sleep. Please review! 

Oh, and as a last note; let's see if you can guess which is Extraxi, Lamia and Sun!

**_Crickes_**


	9. Tyler's Birthday Party

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 9:** **Tyler's Birthday Party**

**A/N: **ba dum dum…

* * *

**Naturelle: **My alerts are screwed to. Didn't even know anyone reviewed Chapter 8 til two days ago. 

**Xlexisx:** It is party time! But don't expect too much partying!

**RedRogue: **I'm glad that you find my story never boring, hopefully so do the other readers! Anyway, I'm also pleased you like the love 'square'… it gets a little confusing in this chapter but I've already planned a sort of showdown between Reid and Jamie. Yes, you read that right. I said Jamie cuz she's the only one not involved in this.

**CeltiCrimson:** Hey, Singapore Sista! You and **naturelle**. Lols… what a coincidence! And you hit the jackpot! You guessed who was who correctly! Yay! I'm happy that you really like my story and well… yeah! Hahahax! Btw, I love your nickname!

And now, to continue with the story...

* * *

Fin stepped out of the limousine, her auburn hair, which had been hopelessly straight a few hours ago, was now wavy and it flowed over her shoulders rather luxuriously. She looked down at her outfit nervously, smoothing imaginary creases. She wondered if it was too outrageous for the occasion, then tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. Adrien, looking drop-dead gorgeous in his slightly ruffled shirt and black blazer and pants, offered his arm and smiling nervously, she accepted it. 

"Relax, Fin." Lilith laughed. She had seen Fin doing her little ritual and thought it perfectly unnecessary. "You look hot."

_Exactly what I'm afraid of._ Fin thought anxiously. She glanced over at Lilith who looked absolutely stunning in her chiffon evening gown. Her hair had been gathered up and her natural beauty was accentuated by the light makeup. Her earrings completed the look of perfect sophistication. She looked back down at her dress. What was the Sims going to _think_ of her? What had she been _doing_ when she requested for the lace? Oh, well, it was too late to turn back now.

She followed Fabien and Lilith, guided by gentlemanly Adrien. Jamie led at the front, individual and very much alone. Peter had been "unavoidably detained by the court ministers" was the way the messenger had so skillfully put it and Jamie had sent him away without another word though she couldn't hide that relieved smile she had on her face; obviously she hadn't wanted company for the night. In fact, Jamie seemed the only one who wasn't too enthusiastic about the party as if she knew she wasn't going to enjoy herself.

Fin wondered why though; she had dressed up beautifully for the party and she even had on one of those head jewels that was supposed to be worn during formal gatherings. One thing Fin envied about her two best friends was the grace and ease they seemed to carry themselves with. Jamie looked like she owned the mansion and Lilith seemed to be walking to class if there was not a different sway to her hip tonight.

They seemed to pass by a million doors, their heels making a 'clickety-clack' sound as it hit the marble floor. Chandeliers hung over them and for a moment, Fin walked with the elegance she could never muster when she was nervous and with such an effortless way. However, when they stopped outside the doors of the ballroom, the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering again. Jamie regarded the doormen coldly, living up to her reputation when she was around the council and court ministers to the max, her frosty stare making them shiver despite the temperature they were in. They pushed the doors open, rather eager to let the lady and her company pass. _Well,_ Fin thought. _Here we go._

Tyler was feeling rather jittery which was really quite feasible, as he had Ascended only three hours before the party began. The Power had tried to seduce him as it had with the others; _use it,_ it had cried. _You know you want to. It will be more enjoyable than any thrill you've ever felt. Use me and see. _But like his brothers, he had passed the test and was well on the good side.

He stood with his friends, all five of them, and surveyed the ballroom. Not finding what he was looking for, he turned to Reid, feeling downcast. Reid seemed to be looking around the ballroom too but for an entirely different reason. He was out lady-hunting and like an eagle, he was looking for his prey. He already had a girl for the night; a partner to the party should his quest for finding new kicks were in vain. Carrie Summers stood looking as lovely as lilies in her red Versace gown, her blond locks curled to perfection but Reid still hadn't given her a second look since arriving at the party. Arms crossed over her stomach, Carrie was looking for something to happen with her billboard-worthy looking date but so far, and she had been unlucky.

Pogue looked at ease, an arm wrapped around his equally comfortable girlfriend who redefined dazzling. Caleb, however, was an entirely different matter. He looked how Tyler felt, what with Sarah so close to him and looking as fine as she did. Tyler sympathized with his Covenant brother, hoping beyond hope that Sarah would come to her senses and accept Caleb for who he was. Caleb hadn't changed ay after his Ascension; he was still the good-hearted teen he had been before Chase. Still slightly bossy maybe but a good kid.

Reid had suggested not inviting Sarah at all to the party. He was still rather pissed at her for throwing off his friend like that and just a simple gesture like that made Caleb realize how much he meant to Reid no matter how many times both had ended pissing each other off to the extent that they were willing to use their powers to shove each other deeper and deeper. After that, things had been pretty cool between them though he had told Tyler not to pay attention to any of Reid's requests for banning people from the party. Tyler's party was Tyler's party and whom he wanted to invite was his own business. As long as it wasn't Aaron Abbott, that they had all agreed on.

It was no problem to Tyler; he would be six feet under before he even thought of inviting jerks such as Aaron or even Kira Snider. Caleb needed a break from the desperate - not to mention pathetic - attempts from Kira to try and bag a Danvers for her boyfriend. When would she get the hint, they all wondered. It was sometimes embarrassing for even Pogue to watch because he felt sorry for her but even sorry turned to frustration when it became obvious that she was not giving up. _Girls,_ Tyler mused. _Never try to understand but if you really have to, make sure you make preparations for a major migraine._

He glanced down at his clothes, then looked away as if it would burn his eyes to even look at it for more than five seconds. It wasn't that bad really… the top part actually looked a little like the costume Chad Michael Murray wore during the Halloween party in _A Cinderella Story_ except that his jacket was black and thankfully with no gold trimmings. Thank god the bottom looked nothing like the movie or else he would have had to wear a paper bag over his face for the rest of his life after tonight. He had convinced his parents to forgo the tights and in place were black pants. Like the ones worn with a tux. Which was exactly what Caleb and Pogue were wearing. Caleb with a black bow and Pogue with a white. Reid was wearing something similar to what he had worn during the Fall Dance since he; quote "was no way to wear a monkey suit and end up looking like a blonde penguin" unquote.

Unaware of what he was actually doing, Tyler began to sway and vibrate a little to the music. "Um… hey." A soft voice caught his attention. He turned slightly to his right. A petite brunette stood, looking pretty and vulnerable and blushing under his gaze. "You wanna dance?" She asked. Tyler looked past her at the door, surveyed the room quickly before his attention was caught on his parents who was urging him with nippy hand movements to accept. No doubt, they had sent the girl. He rolled his eyes, making sure that the girl wouldn't see him and assume that he was annoyed with her, then offered her a weak smile before leading her to the dance floor.

The orchestra, realizing that the birthday boy had finally set foot on the dance floor, started the first song they had intentionally wanted to play for the first dance but since the younger Sims had shown no interest in dancing yet, they had pushed it for later. The song was slow and romantic, Tyler thought in dismay. No doubt the orchestra thought that he would have wanted to save his first dance for a girl he liked. They were right though but the girl in his arms was a far cry from what he wanted.

He twirled the girl, whom he found out her name was Rachel, outward then pulled her close again. Rachel gasped in delight and Tyler had to repress a shudder. He could almost hear Reid snickering at him. When he had been thirteen, his parents had signed him up for private home dancing lessons and these he had taken in secret. It meant the waltz, foxtrot and the tango instead of just swaying to classical music. He could see his parents sighing in delight as they, no doubt, thought to themselves how the dancing lessons from five years ago had shown its worth now. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again as the song ended and he and Rachel took a bow. He quickly returned to his friends, all of who thumped him on the back and with mischievous grins, congratulated with for his "breathtaking display of grace".

"Guess we have a new nickname for Baby Boy now." Reid smirked. "Twinkletoes." Tyler just stuck his tongue out childishly at his best friend. A glance around the room told him that Fin was not there… and that he had female admirers who had seen him getting into a 1800-era mode where guys were virtually agreeable to dance. Just before the first girl could reach him, he turned on his heel and sped in the direction of his parents who were having polite conversation, as was expected at these soirees, and tried to think of any lame excuse to stay with them.

"My, my, who are those charming ladies?" Dorothy Sims voiced out as her eyes followed a small party of five, led by a raven-haired girl about the same age as her son.

"Hmm?" Tyler asked. He had been playing absent-mindedly with a loose thread of a banister and now looked to the direction of where his mother pointed. When he recognized them however, his jaw dropped.

"Tyler, do you know them?" Dorothy asked, her gaze still set on the small group as they moved slowly around the room. When her son didn't respond, she looked at him impatiently, then smirked and carefully shut his mouth for him. Tyler looked quickly at his mother then blushed. He bowed slightly; just a little bend of the spine and a full nod of the head – _wait a minute; what am I _doing_? This little ball is starting to remind me too much of Pride & Prejudice… I'm even acting like one of their extras!_ – and headed quickly for in their direction, all the while, dodging batting eyelashes and requests for a dance. When he finally reached them, he found Jamie and two _other_ guys he didn't know, in polite conversation.

"And here is the birthday boy." Jamie said to the two. Tyler saw a small sparkle of amusement in her eyes as she said this but he couldn't help but feel something different in her demeanor. And the way she carried herself. This couldn't possibly be the same Jamie from nearly two weeks ago. Her orbs, which had always been the first thing a person who took a first look at her would be attracted to, seemed to be more distant than ever. "Hey," he greeted, nodding politely as he shook their hands. "Adrien and Fabien." She said, gesturing to each of them as she introduced. Then she looked behind them and for a moment, Tyler thought she was checking out their behinds before… "Lils! Fin! What the hell are you doing hiding like that? Not gonna greet the birthday boy?"

"Happy birthday!" Lilith and Fin chirped from behind the boys. Adrien and Fabien just chuckled nervously.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Jamie rolled her eyes and from what Tyler saw, practically dragged the blonde and redhead out and thrust them in his direction.

Lilith caught her balance but Fin just fell forward… straight into his arms. "Are y---" He started to say but mid-sentence, she had regained her balance and straightened out her clothing and it was only then that Tyler had a full view of what she looked like.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. It was the only word he could say. "Damn." He repeated. Fin was dressed in this incredibly black sexy lace halter gown, which accentuated her green orbs, and she had done something to her hair; he didn't know what but it flattered her.

"Tyler?" Fin peered curiously at him.

He snapped out of his trance immediately. "Yeah?" He asked, his voice barely hiding his daze.

"Have you met our dates?" She laughed edgily, waving over at Adrien and Fabien.

"Oh, they're _your_… uh… yeah. Evian and Favien." Tyler said distractedly.

"No." Adrien gave an artificial laugh. "_Adrien _and Fa_bi_en." He said this as if he was explaining basic things to a six-year old.

Tyler grinned so widely; he knew he looked like a fool. _Whatever_. It seemed to say. _I don't give a damn. What I _do_ give a damn about is that you weren't on the guest list. I should be throwing your ass out right now._

"Dude… where've you… whoa!" Reid cut-off mid-sentence as he realized that the girl he had been checking out from across the room was Fin. His eyes surveyed her up and down, up and down and then--- "Adrien." Some nosy git got in the way of the nice little view he had of Fin in a dress that made her _sooo_…

"Reid!" Jamie called, snapping him out of his trance.

"Well, well… if it ain't the old James-ster… you're looking fine tonight!" He called.

"Very _funny_, Reid." Jamie rolled her eyes, and then gestured to guy now literally standing in front of Fin, shielding her from view. "This is Adrien. He'd like to shake your hand." She said pointedly at the guy's outstretched hand, which had probably been there for ten seconds. _I bet that's not the only thing he wants to shake tonight._ Reid thought as he plastered on a fake smile and introduced himself to Adrien and his best bud who seemed to have unofficially taken the role of guarding Lilith with those deep, grey eyes of his.

"So, what… are you their bodyguards or something?" Reid asked, a hint of derision in his tone.

"No. Their dates." Fabien replied curtly.

"Oh." Reid exchanged glances with Tyler, who just shrugged.

"Met the rest of the group yet?" Reid asked, nodding over to Caleb and Pogue.

"No. But we'd be delighted to." Adrien said in a voice that implied exactly the opposite. Then, as if realizing that he was behaving rather childish, he straightened up then gave such a smile that even Reid almost believed it was real. "In fact," He continued. "We'd _love_ to meet _any_ friend of the three Mademoiselles." He cast Jamie a look and though the other five tried to study it, they could not decipher the meaning of it though Lilith could swear her sister narrowed her eyes and glared at the French lycan.

"So where _is_ Sarah and the rest anyway?" Jamie turned her attention to the two Sons of Ipswich.

"Caleb's hanging around the punch table." Reid jerked a thumb over his shoulder. The five of them peered over Reid and Tyler to see Caleb, Pogue and Kate watching them curiously. "And Sarah's standing at the opposite side of the room." Jamie turned around to see indeed that the blonde was hanging around and having conversations with boring people that Jamie could tell didn't interest her at all. "Right." She said. "I'm gonna talk to her. You guys introduce Adrien and Fabien to Caleb and the rest." Before anyone else could say a word, she stalked off in Sarah's direction and Tyler and Reid led the party of four over to meet their brothers.

After the introductions, Caleb realized that the usual trio had been reduced to a duo. "What happened to Jamie?"

"Oh… she's… talking… with Sarah." Tyler replied uncomfortably after a few seconds. Caleb's eyes swiveled to the general direction of where he'd last seen his…_girlfriend_ and indeed, found that she was deep in conversation with the brunette. Sometimes, Caleb wondered what they were talking about. It didn't help that he knew, deep down inside of him that Jamie had stirred his interest.

He snapped out of his reverie, concentrated on them again… and _gulp_… found that Jamie was staring right back. In fact she was coming towards them. And yowza! She _looked_ different, though in a good way, she _moved_ differently – it almost seemed like she was floating across the room and Caleb had to make sure that her feet were still on the ground – and well… she was just _different_. Behind her, Sarah followed quietly and it was painfully obvious that she really didn't want to stand anywhere near him.

"Sarah, Adrien and Fabien. Monsieur, this is my friend, Sarah." She introduced.

"Hey, hello." Sarah greeted. Caleb thought that the glimmer in her eye shone a little more brightly than when she had laid eyes on Tyler.

"Mademoiselle." The two boys bowed and Caleb, Reid and Tyler had to resist rolling their eyes. _Oh, puh-leez!_ Kate giggled at their behavior and Pogue frowned. He _so_ did _not_ need a repetition of Chase. His arm tightened around her waist and Kate must have realized it for she shot him a half annoyed, half sheepish look.

"Um… could you two help us get drinks?" Jamie asked sweetly, shooting Adrien and Fabien her best saccharine smile. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" Adrien nodded and left, but not before casting Jamie a suspicious stare, with Fabien at his heels.

"Ooh… love your outfits! Anyway, where'd you pick up those two French delicacies?" Kate asked excitedly, hopping out of her boyfriend's grasp and over to the three girls.

"We didn't pick them up." Lilith protested indignantly. "They were forced upon us."

"In that case," Reid interrupted. "That little French fry wouldn't mind if I had a dance with his date, would he?" And without another word, he led Fin to the dance floor much to Tyler's disappointment. _What the hell had happened? _He wondered. He thought Reid was interested in Lilith; that much was clear during the time at Nicky's. And suddenly Reid had switched object of affection. He carefully studied Lilith's face. Was she as upset as he was? Confused like him? But her face had been turned away from the group as if she didn't want anyone to see her. Quietly, he snuck away from the group and snuck up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" She asked as she turned around. He peered into her eyes. Serenity and… sadness. He offered her a small smile. "Care to dance?"

She shook her head. "Oh… saving the first one for your date?" He guessed. She shook her head again, a wistful smile on her face.

"I _had_ saved a dance for someone. I thought he was a Prince. But he rode off with another Princess and now I stay stuck in the tower with no one to take me away." She whispered.

Tyler smiled sadly.

"What about you?" She looked at him, a small sincere smile gracing her features. "Where's your Princess?"

"I came to find her but it was too late. Someone else took her away. So… I wandered over to another tower wondering if this lovely princess would like to be friends. And… dance." He shook his head, laughing silently. "Sorry, I'm not so good at this. Most people talk in prose but even I sometimes…" He trailed off.

"The Princess would love to be friends with you and she's changed her mind." Tyler looked at her, a little confused.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "In 2006 language, it means 'Yes, I'd love to dance'."

Tyler grinned and offered her his arm, like a true Prince and laughing, Lilith took it and both of them sauntered to the dance floor.

"Do you really understand them?" Caleb asked Jamie quietly. They stood together by a window with Pogue, Kate and Sarah close by. Adrien and Fabien had not returned yet; not that Jamie was bothered by it. All that time, they had watched Reid taking off with Fin and then Tyler with Lilith.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jamie replied, just as softly.

"Oh, you know… Tyler and Fin and Reid and Lilith. They're all so mixed up. It's like their feelings are jumbled up amongst the hay and they trying to find it but… it takes a long time and there's a lot of hurt along the way."

Jamie looked at Caleb strangely. "You know… you're talking a lot like Fin. Cryptic and ridiculous."

"What, you'd never had any romance in your life before? Love makes you do the wacky." He suddenly quoted.

"Yeah, well, I can't do the wacky; not right now… there's just too much important stuff." Jamie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Already, she could see Sarah staring at the two of them apprehensively.

"Which is why they had ballroom dancing created. Relieves stress." Caleb said. "Wanna dance?"

"No." Jamie shot back in a deadpanned voice. What was _up_ with him tonight? Quoting Willow and promoting ballroom dancing. Jeez… what had happened to the guy she thought the only one of level-headedness among the other three? She caught his slightly offended and hurt look, then sighed. "Look, Caleb, no offense but you have a girlfriend and I guess dancing wouldn't hurt much… but do you see Pogue asking Fin to dance?" She surveyed the dance floor, as did Caleb. "Oh, look… he _is _asking her to dance. And yep, there goes Kate with Adrien." She threw up her hands in exasperation to Caleb's amusement. "Oh, God! What is _wrong_ with everyone tonight?" She dumped her face into her hands and kept it there until a sudden announcement was made.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the orchestra will be playing their last two songs before it is time to serve dinner so those with rumbling stomachs, you have only a few minutes to wait and those who haven't given the dance floor a try yet, please do. Me and my wife, ourselves, are having the last two songs so enjoy!" Glenn Sims turned off the microphone and true to his word, led his wife to the middle of the ballroom, amidst the applause and whistles.

"You know what?" Jamie suddenly said. "To hell with 'important stuff'. Let's dance!"

Caleb said nothing, took her hand and started dancing as soon as they reached the dance floor. Jamie reduced eye contact with her partner, choosing to watch as her friends changed dance partners at least thrice before the song was over. And when it was, she took her chances at jazzing with Reid as Tyler danced with his – awww – mom, Pogue danced with Lilith, Fin danced with Caleb, Kate stuck to Adrien and Fabien… whom had finally come out of his shell… and asked Sarah to dance.

"So…" Reid smirked at Jamie. "Enjoying this dance?"

"Actually, yes." Jamie decided to indulge him.

"See… I'm a natural ladies' man." Reid said smugly.

"You are." Jamie agreed.

"I am?" Reid asked in surprise.

"He is?" Pogue voiced out at the same time. He and Lilith had been dancing near the two and couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"Of course." Jamie said, fighting hard to hold back a smile. "I always thought you were a charming lil' devil. That is, when you kept your mouth shut, of course." Pogue and Lilith snickered and moved away.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So where are you from?" Kate asked as Adrien pulled her in after a spin.

"France." He replied. Kate giggled.

"For real? I mean… Lilith and Fin. They shipped you here from France just to attend Tyler's party? I mean, I haven't seen you in Ipswich and I've been staying here for a long time."

"Well… we were just visiting them… and it so happened that they were attending the party… with no one to go with." Adrien replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Mmm… they weren't supposed to have anyone to go with." Kate said.

"What do you mean, mademoiselle?" He asked, spinning her again. Kate giggled at the title, then said, "Well… I mean they were supposed to party with the Sons of Ipswich. No offence, of course. You two being here adds to the fun."

Adrien didn't respond. _Hmm… Sons of Ipswich. Where have I heard that before?_ "Adrien?" Kate asked, concernedly. She noticed that her partner had turned stone-faced and he seemed to be pre-occupied.

It hit him like a ton of bricks and Adrien realized that Jamie had known all along. Those looks she had sent him and her wariness of him.

"Sons of Ipswich?" He suddenly asked though he thought he knew the answer already. "Who are they?"

"Tyler and Pogue, Caleb and Reid. The four of them." Kate answered. Adrien was silent for a few moments.

He turned to Kate. "I'm sorry, signorina. But I'm afraid I have some business to attend to." He started to walk away.

"I thought you said you were French." Kate called out.

He turned and gave her a chilly smile. "It's all the same." He answered.

He searched for Jamie and finding her dancing with the blonde, tapped Reid on the shoulder and interrupted their dance. They swayed for a while in silence, Jamie watching him warily. "So… have you had enough fun yet, Extraxi?" He asked after a few silent moments.

Jamie seemed to think about it before nodding slightly. "This night was better than I expected."

Adrien glared at her. "Unfortunately, it will end now."

"What? There's still dinner…"

"You withheld information from Lord Lycan and you expect to stay for _dinner_?" Adrien seethed.

"I… I don't…"

"_Don't_ you now, Extraxi. Did you not think he will find out? Huh? That you were associating with witches? The Sons of Ipswich?" He hissed at her, barely managing to keep his voice low.

"Adrien, shush! There's people." Jamie looked around them worriedly.

"Which is exactly why we are leaving. Now. Get Sun and Lamia or I'll get them myself and I don't care if the whole room is going to hear us." He ripped himself away from her, leaving Jamie frozen on the spot.

"Hey…" A hand rested upon her bare shoulder and Jamie turned to see Caleb looking down at her, hesitantly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… yeah. It's just that I need to get Lils and Fin. We need to go." She said.

"Go? But why? Dinner hasn't even started… don't tell me you have a curfew?" Caleb looked at her exasperatedly,

"What? No… no. I just… we need to go, Caleb. Sorry." She dashed off to find Lilith, leaving Caleb speechless amongst the dancing couples.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Tyler closed the balcony door behind them.

"Wow… you pretty much get all the view up here, don't you?" Fin asked, resting her hands on the railing.

"Yep. Pretty much." Tyler said. A soft breeze blew in from the North and they savored it for a moment.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Fin asked, staring at the night sky, glittering with thousands of diamonds, which sparkled so brightly.

"No." Tyler replied though he wasn't staring at the same thing. He was looking at Fin.

She glanced at him as if sensing his gaze, then blushed. "I had a great time, Tyler." She told him. They turned to face each other.

"This party hasn't even started." He whispered. His shaking fingers stroked the side of her face softly. He was surprised how cold it felt; even if it was windy out here.

Slowly, they started leaning towards each other… close… closer… and then… TAP! TAP! Someone hit the glass pane two times and the moment shattered into tiny pieces, impossible to recover. They both turned towards the source of the noise and saw Lilith's harried face on the opposite side of the door. She opened it and her next words came tumbling out in a rush.

"Fin! We need to go! Now! Don't ask me why but Jamie's being a bitch about leaving now that I don't even dare to protest! Hurry!" And with that, she slammed the door and rushed off.

"I… I need to… go." Fin said, gesturing to Tyler.

"Yeah… uh, yeah." Was the only thing Tyler could say.

"Thanks, Tyler… for inviting me." She smiled at him before starting to leave. Then, she stopped. Turned on her heels, pressed a kiss to Tyler's lips before hurrying off.

The effect came slow. First, a light blush. Then, it deepened. A goofy smile started its way up his mouth before he pressed a finger to his bottom lip. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. Boy, that felt _good_.

* * *

A/N: Yes! Finally! I got this done! Let's pop the champagne corks! This must have been the most exhausting chapter I've ever written. And I'm not sure if you guys even like it! Damn. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen; the end of this chapter just signified the beginning of the adventure. I think this is a perfect time to start it; it's already been nine chapters without any hint of a malicious plot and you must be wondering when I'll start it so folks, newsflash: it's starting next chapter! 

Let me put up a few teaser lines first:

* * *

What is coming up:

**Jamie:** And you're so confused and it's _pathetic_, Reid! I applaud you; you've just about destroyed the lives of three people! I hope you're happy.  
**Reid:** SHUT UP!!

**Reid:** Guys, we've gotta save them! I need you to help me!  
**Caleb:** Reid, they're gonna ask ques—  
**Tyler:** To fuck with that, Caleb! I am _not_ gonna watch Fin die!

* * *

Did I arouse your interest? 

**_Crickes_**


	10. Plan B

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 10:** **Plan B**

"Jamie, what's going on?" Lilith demanded as they stalked down the corridor.

"Shush, Lilith." Was the only thing Jamie would say. "Not here."

And so Lilith and Fin followed dutifully down the steps and out of the mansion in silence though they were on the point of exploding with questions. When they got into the limousine, they found Adrien and Fabien already seated and stone-faced.

"Drive." Fabien commanded the driver through the intercom.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Lilith repeated.

"But haven't you told them?" Adrien asked Jamie, his voice laced with amusement. But Jamie only looked away. "Let's see… where shall I start? When Jamie learned that your dear little friends – this… Tyler and Reid and Caleb and Pogue – were the Sons of Ipswich? Or when she realized that associating with those… _witches_," He spat the word in disgust, as if just saying it would contaminate him. "Would jeopardize your whole Ascension?"

"Huh?" Fin looked thoroughly confused. "I… don't understand. Jamie? What does he mean?" She looked at the brunette, the girl she had called sister and leader, the one who _always_ knew and did what was right. The one who _always_ looked out for her and Lilith. "How can Tyler and Reid and… I mean, how _could_ they be…" She trailed off.

"Is it true?" Lilith asked quietly. Jamie looked at her. "Are they really witches?"

There was a pause, then a small but unmistakable nod from Jamie. Immediately, Fin and Lilith's faces fell and they were finally silent, trying to absorb the truth of it.

"Finally!" Adrien gloated. "The _truth_ is out! You _deceived_ the Lycan Lord! You kept facts from him which you _knew_ was important to the survival of our kind!"

"They would not endanger our cause here in Ipswich!" Jamie argued. "They're our friends. If anything, they'd help."

"Help?" This time it was Fabien who spoke and with such bitterness it drew everyone's attention. "They're _mortal_. They can't be trusted. Not even if they're witches. Even worse if they're _human_."

Jamie breathed out angrily. She knew Fabien had some trust issues with humans. They had destroyed his family three centuries ago when he had still been young, for a lycan. He had managed to escape, the youngest of his family and the only one to survive, and ran into the service of William.

"Well, look who's talking." She muttered under her breath. "For a lycan who just _danced_ with a _mortal_, you're a fine one to talk."

Fabien looked at her angrily. "What was that?" It had taken a lot of trust just to put his hands in Sarah's and even then, it had been because she reminded him so much of a mortal girl he had once loved but couldn't be with because he had pledged his loyalty to the Pack. That and she was already engaged.

"Yes, well, he wasn't going about kissing birthday boys, was he, _Fin_?" Adrien grinned, deviously.

Fin flushed. "It was just a peck on the lips." She mumbled.

Adrien snorted. "Never seen you do that for your old friends."

"That's enough!" Jamie commanded in her best imperial voice. "And you." She pointed at Adrien. "Until Lord William's say-so, we are _still_ the Chosen ones and we _will_ command your respect. You have absolutely no right to talk to us like that." And that was the first time Jamie had ever used her authority to her advantage and shut one of her own up.

Adrien gritted his teeth. "As you will, _my Lady_."

The rest of the drive up to Manor Aurelius was drowned in silence and when they finally stopped and stepped out of the limousine, Jamie could feel her feet getting cold, her legs shivery. _Get a _grip. She told herself. _You knew the consequences and now you have to suffer it, whatever it is_. She walked with her head up high as if she had done no wrong; only wishing to smack that smug look off Adrien's face.

Since William had long moved his throne back into Castle Rector, they stepped through the mirror portal and into the stone castle, lit only by the torches that hung from the walls. Guards who stood watching the portal led them to the throne room where she guessed William was sitting, discussing mundane issues with the court ministers, eight of them in count. Wait til Adrien dropped the bombshell. Boy, could she picture the outrage the ministers were going to cause!

"Adrien!" Minister Thicke stood up, already furious at the unannounced entrance. "This is a court session. You are not allowed entry. How _dare_ you come barging in!"

"Forgive me, Minister." Adrien bowed. "But I have something urgent to discuss with Lord William."

"Well, can it wait?" Minister Thicke tapped his foot impatiently.

"I believe I did say it was urgent." Adrien replied.

Minister Thicke glanced at William, who nodded. The aged minister sighed and sat down. "Proceed." He boomed.

Adrien led the party forward until he stopped a respectable distance from the throne. All of them dropped to one knee and bowed their heads until William ordered them to rise. However, Adrien kept his position on the floor.

"My Lord William, while I was escorting Lady Extraxi, Sun and Lamia to the Tyler boy's party, I discovered a fact, something Lady Extraxi so heinously hid from you, my Lord." Here he paused and William's eyes flicked to Jamie, who couldn't seem to be able to look back, before glancing back at Adrien.

"And?" He prompted impatiently.

"Tyler Sims, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin… they're the Sons of Ipswich, my Lord." Adrien seemed to bow a little more as he said this.

Sons of Ipswich, Sons of Ipswich, where have I heard it before? William seemed to think. Suddenly, he remembered and he snapped his head to glare at the three girls, the three young women whom he desperately loved as his own. What had they gotten into now? "Witches?" He hissed.

"Yes, my Lord." Adrien confirmed, unable to keep the relief in his voice.

"Extraxi, you kept this from me?" William asked, disbelief colouring his words and his facial features.

But Jamie only bowed her head shamefully. "I told you that keeping such a personal relationship with the three Chosen ones would be unwise, sire." A sly voice gloated. It belonged to Minister Maudin, who had been watching the scene in utter satisfaction. "Now, if you'd have just watched over them with an iron fist, I don't think they'd---"

"Silence!" William roared and Maudin submissively faded back into the shadows; the only hint he was there was of his yellow eyes, watching them.

"The council will be arriving in a few _months_." He told them. "And to have _such_ disobedience displayed by the three Chosen ones… I cannot have this!" He paused to calm himself down. "Already, they are expecting news of your Ascension. They are rebuking me for sending you to school when you should be trying, every moment of your time, to hone your skills and Ascending."

The three girls had already risen and were looking at their mentor, fear apparent in their eyes. "That is why I have decided." He continued. "You know the emergency plan. Execute it."

* * *

A/N: /dramatic music plays/ I'm gonna sit back and enjoy your tension. Just joking! Chapter 11 will be up either tomorrow or the day after. What's the plan? What will happen? I'm gonna sit back and enjoy your tension. Just joking! Chapter 11 will be up either tomorrow or the day after. ;) 

Oh yes, by the way, I already put up some pictures onto my homepage (just click the link 'homepage' on my profile) of the dresses worn and also the four finalists I have chosen to portray Jamie. Ya know, so it'll be easier to picture her instead of virtual dolls… to vote, just leave a comment suggesting her for the role.

_**Crickes**_


	11. End of Story

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 11: End of Story**

"But how…" Fin started to ask.

"I don't know. Use your imagination! Lie!" William hissed. "I understand you are very good at that already, no, Extraxi?" Fin's eyes started to water. She knew that insult wasn't meant for her; it was for Jamie and she was still standing strong but Fin only realized just how much they had hurt William. He would be ridiculed amongst the ministers and the council.

"Soren and his team will be watching you." William warned. "The most important thing is; I want _everyone_ to believe it. More to the point: the witches. They must, in some way or another, witness it. Do you understand?" When they all nodded, he dismissed them with a cold look; something most unheard of when he was with the three of them.

They were about the leave the Manor, having exited the Castle when Fabien called them back in and told them that they were to stay in the Manor for the night and tomorrow too. They did not want the witches to get a chance to talk to them, Lilith realized. While walking back to their rooms in the Manor, Lilith suddenly lashed out at Jamie.

"Why?" She yelled. "Why didn't you tell us? Why do you think you have the right to keep _everything_ to yourself? We _promised_, Jamie! We swore! No secrets! And then you just…" Then she had run off, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Fin looked slightly reproaching of Jamie but gave her a hug all the same.

"I understand why you did it." She mumbled into the brunette's hair. "You knew how we'd act when we found out."

Jamie nodded, hugging Fin back. "If you knew of their secret, why couldn't they of ours. And I've hurt William, Fin… I've hurt him and Lilith and you. I'm so sorry…"

Tears started to spill from her eyes and down her cheeks, some dropping onto Fin' shoulder.

"It's okay." Fin soothed, rubbing her back. "We'll get through with this. We'll do as we were ordered to. We'll get William to forgive us and we'll be like we were just last year. Happy."

Jamie just held on tightly to Fin - the sister she never had - crying all her emotions away and the both stood there for a long time, unaware that Lilith was listening to every word and tearing just as much as Jamie. How had it come to this?

* * *

On Monday morning at breakfast, Lilith caught a surprised Jamie in a hug before they sat down to breakfast. "I'm sorry." Lilith whispered. Jamie returned the apology and both of them had another good cry before the bacon and eggs were served. Fin just sat, looking at the moving scene and feeling like she had to shed a few tears herself if they would not stop. 

"Aww… cut it out, you guys." She sniffed. "Look at me, sitting here all alone and watching you guys tear up… makes _me_ wanna cry." Lilith and Jamie laughed, and then embraced Fin in a group hug.

"Uh…am I disturbing something?" A familiar voice inquired at the door to the breakfast parlor. Peter stood there, looking unsure. He looked weary and his amber eyes were dull.

"Nope… just investing in some girl time." Lilith quipped. "Wanna join us for breakfast?"

"Why not?" Peter shrugged. He took his seat beside Jamie.

"Are you okay?" Fin cocked her head to one side, observing the young lycan.

"Yeah… I'm just… tired." Peter rubbed his face. "The ministers are on my case about hunting the Rebellion again."

"The ministers are on _all_ of us." Fin said quietly.

"Yeah, well… how was the party?" Peter asked. Apparently, he hadn't heard.

"Disastrous."

"Catastrophic."

"Cataclysmic."

"Oh. That bad, huh?" Peter smiled sympathetically.

"We don't wanna talk about it." Lilith said, rising from the breakfast table, as did her best friends. "We've got a long day ahead of us. Loose ends to take care of and deaths to fake."

Peter didn't even bat an eye. "Good luck." Were his last words before the three girls headed out of Manor Aurelius, not really looking forward to the day but if it was what it took to make William happy, they'd accomplish their mission gladly.

* * *

"So d'ya guys wanna head over to Nicky's tonight?" Jamie asked casually over her cup of juice. It was lunchtime and they had all gathered at their table, picking at their food. 

"What's the occasion?" Caleb wondered out loud.

"Well, since we never did really celebrate Tyler's birthday properly, _Boston_ style," Lilith grinned. "We thought we'd do it tonight."

"Sounds good." Tyler nodded. "You three never really _did_ dance with me properly."

"Oh, we're gonna give you any dance you want." Fin sipped on her coffee. Of course, being the baby girl of the trio, she never really meant any innuendo in her words but boys were _boys_ and at eighteen, they were the most dirty-minded creatures on the planet.

"Hey, I'm up for _that_." Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah… too bad you're birthday's over, big boy." Pogue said.

"Aww… it don't have to be my birthday to get a dance, right girls?" This time he targeted all five females at the table, ending up with two smacks to the head; one from Pogue who had placed a protective arm around Kate's waist and one from Jamie.

"Don't worry, I don't go for blondes." Kate assured Pogue. "Only certain brown-haired, shoulder length, well-muscled ones are my type."

"Shucks…" Pogue pretended to look all flattered.

"Hey, folks!" Reid, who had mimed puking all over Pogue, banged his cutlery on the table. "Newsflash: people are trying to eat here! Give it a rest and save it for the bedroom, will ya?"

Now, Pogue really blushed along with Kate and he mumbled a 'Shut up.' before starting to pick on his food again. His relationship with Kate had been never better and while sometimes he had to assure her that his relationship with Fin remained close friends, she had never been more sensitive of his own feelings.

* * *

"So what time should we meet up with you?" Tyler asked Fin as they walked away from English class. He had to fight a blush from colouring his cheeks; being alone with Fin just made him remember Saturday night. 

"Um… why don't we just meet you there? Me and the girls have something to do before we get there." Fin suggested, shifting from foot to foot and biting her lower lip. Cute.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Tyler nodded. "Uh… what time?"

"Eight." She seemed to have prepared the answer already.

"Okay. See you at eight."

"Right. It's a date!" She called as she hurried down the hallway, leaving him rooted to the spot.

_It's a date!… a date!… date!_ Her voice rang in his head and he couldn't seem to hide that goofy smile he wore all the way to class and throughout History two lessons later.

"Mr. Sims!" Mr. Waugh called. It took three times of that and one painful nudge in the ribs from Reid to get him to pay attention. "Are you listening to me?" Mr. Waugh asked impatiently.

"Ye—yes, sir." Tyler stuttered slightly.

"Mr. Sims, you _do_ realize this is the third time I've caught you for not paying attention. Another repeat of this _will_ land you in…" But from then on, Tyler's shoulders had gone slack again and the goofy smile was back on his face. "Is that _clear_?" He managed to catch those last three words and nodded quickly.

"Alright, now, Mr. _Abbot_! Why don't you tell me…" The lesson went by in a drone for Tyler and by the end of it, he _still_ wasn't enlightened. His attention was spent entirely on a certain redhead sitting two rows to the right of his own row.

* * *

"So, girls, are we ready?" Jamie asked. They had all assembled in Jamie's room after getting dressed. Sarah and Kate had gone with the boys first. 

Fin and Lilith took deep breaths and nodded. This was it. The end of their life in Spencer. Give them four hours – six, maximum – after this and they'd be dead in the eyes of everyone except the Pack. They took Lilith's car to Nicky's. It was the only vehicle that could fit three passengers and they needed one that could race. The surprising thing was that they didn't feel sad, not much. Instead, they felt excited; exhilarated… this was the first time they were going to pull off such a stunt anyway.

"Right." Jamie led the way out of her dorm. "Let's go get 'em, girls."

The bar was packed but that didn't matter. The three girls danced and drunk to their hearts content, especially Fin who seemed to be wanting to get drunk. Tyler and Pogue had to practically pinch her away from her next bottle. Already, Fin's cheeks were flushed but she didn't seem to be showing any signs of drunkenness. The only indication that she was inebriated was that she had given Reid a lap dance but other than that, she seemed perfectly sane.

"Why'dju go?" Fin whined. She was being tugged out of the bar by Tyler and Pogue. Kate and Sarah lingered nearby, watching their friend in sympathy. Boy, was she _wasted_. Behind, Caleb and Reid were helping Lilith and Jamie to stabilize their feet.

"You've had _enough_ to drink, Fin." Pogue said in a warning tone that dared her to contradict him.

Fin only blew a raspberry at Pogue and stuck her tongue out childishly at him. Pogue rolled his eyes. "I don't think they're sober enough to drive back, guys." He said, as he looked back at his teetotal friends.

"Well, that's okay." Caleb said. "Tyler can drive them back to their dorms. I'll ride with him. Reid, you and Pogue get into Lilith's car and drive her back to the dorms. Kate, you and Sarah got here by her car, right? You can get back?" When Kate nodded affirmative, they started to move according to plan.

"Hey!" Lilith cried, pushing Pogue away. "I can drive my own car thank you!"

Everyone stopped. "Lilith, you can't…" Caleb started but Lilith thrust a finger up in his face.

"Don't you tell me what I can't do!" Lilith yelled, obviously intoxicated. She ran with amazing speed into her Mazda and settled into the passenger's seat at the back.

"Lilith!" Sarah, Pogue, Kate and Caleb yelled.

Already, her two pals were scrambling into the remaining seats; Jamie riding shotgun and Fin in the driver's. "Hey, Reid!" Lilith called, rolling down the window and tossing the keys to Fin who started up the engine.

"Betcha ass you can't race me!"

"Oh yeah?" The words were out of Reid's mouth before he could stop them.

"First to reach the Cross Marblehead cliffs wins!" Lilith challenged. And without warning, Fin revved up the engine and they shot off out of the car park. The four boys looked at each other in shock, totally forgetting about the girls.

"Caleb?" Tyler gulped. "Cross Marblehead cliffs?"

"Get in the car!" Caleb yelled.

The four buckled into Tyler's car, Reid in the driver's seat. This time, Tyler didn't complain; Reid had a better chance of reaching the girls than he did.

"Boys." Kate muttered under her breath at Sarah. "I wonder what's going on with them." It was evident that Kate did _not_ like being pushed away without a second thought. Kate was the princess who always had attention and ever since the three girls had arrived, she hadn't been getting that much from her boyfriend. Not to say that their relationship wasn't in it's best of times… she felt a lot closer to him than ever before which might have something to do with the fact that there were no secrets between them.

Sarah only sighed and shrugged. "I wish I knew." She whispered. Neither one of them would have guessed that soon, they wouldn't have to put up with being second best. Soon, the competition would be gone.

* * *

The atmosphere in the car was so tense; it might have spontaneously combusted if they had not kept a tight hold on their emotions. Everyone was tight-lipped and wishing that Reid would go faster but Reid was already pushing it to the limit. His blue orbs stared at the road before them and his knuckles had turned white due to clutching the steering wheel too hard. 

Tyler was praying; praying that Fin was not high, praying that she knew about the ten thousand foot drop and that she would stop in time to avoid the fatal fall. He clutched his hands into fists. She was the first one. First girl he had ever really liked. First girl that had kissed him. First girl he had fallen in love with. No, they had to get to her. They had to save her before it was too late.

Caleb just stared at the back of Tyler's seat, too engrossed in his train of thought to think of anything else. Instead of having his heart pounding and ringing so hard he could hear it in his ears, he was calm. Unruffled. It was a really weird feeling but then, he realized he had been stripped of any emotion of shock ever since Chase Collins' attack. It was like he couldn't feel panic at all. The three girls; he just didn't know what to make of them. They were friends, sure but were they _close_ friends? They certainly didn't evoke feelings of friendship like he had for Kate. No, he decided. The reason they wouldn't feel the same was because they had a secret. Shared some secret between them that he hoped would be enlightened on him someday.

Pogue tapped his foot impatiently on the carpet. _Come on, come on, come on!_ He chanted like a mantra in his head, as if it would help them get to the car on time. He had befriended them; all of them and he wouldn't let his friends into danger. Especially if it was life threatening. _No, we'll catch up with them_. He assured himself. _And nothing's going to happen. They'll be safe. I hope_.

Reid had never hated Tyler's truck more than he ever had a second ago. And he still did. _Come on! Faster! Faster! _He mentally commanded the vehicle. As it was, he was already speeding the maximum and the bumps he encountered were twice as rough as it could have been. _There!_ He spotted a flash of red amongst the trees and turned the wheel so violently that the car jolted as it bumped against tree roots and rocks. But Reid couldn't care less about them; they needed to get to the Mazda and fast because the cliffs were just less than three minutes ahead.

"Press the horn, Reid!" Pogue ordered. _Oh yeah, good idea._ Reid started banging on the horn; the shrill of it piercing through the air. _C'mon, c'mon. Stop… stop the car, Fin!_

* * *

Fin heard the horn of the car but didn't care. She pressed on straight ahead, sometimes dodging trees and driving like a drunken maniac. Whom she was supposed to portray. "Just go on." Jamie had ordered quietly from her left when she had seen Fin's slight hesitation. 

"I wished we could have said goodbye." Fin whispered.

"This is the only way, Fin." Lilith replied harshly. "Look, the cliff's just ahead. When we leave the ground, we scream. They'll stop in time and hear us. They'll say it was an accident and we were drunk. Our bodies will never be found. End of story."

"Hit the pedal, Fin." Jamie commanded. Obediently, Fin stepped on the gas pedal and they went faster. The horns seemed to scream more shrilly, if that was possible, as if the boys had screamed along. They seemed far away and Fin knew, with some satisfaction, that they were never going to reach the car in time. They were so close to the edge… the horning hadn't stopped… the car reached the edge… and Fin let go of the pedal.

Jamie felt the adrenaline in her veins; it was flowing through her body and it was energizing her. _You don't fear death_. A small voice inside her head told her. _You _are_ death._ Silently, Jamie agreed.

* * *

A/N: I wonder how many of you glanced at the title of this chapter and thought that this was the end of DEA? Who knows? This just might be. The next chapter might just be the Epilogue. If you're wondering why I'm writing in such a un-Crickes way – because my previous chapters amounted to more than 2500-words at the very least – it's because my holiday is in 3 days… and I haven't packed! 

The last chapter will be in on the day I leave… not the last chapter, mind you; that joke with the 'Epilogue' thingy was just that – a joke! I took it out of Lilith's dialogue. Lame, I know… anyway, thanks to **every one of you reviewers out there** who have supported me, one way or another and I hope you keep reading! Chapter 12 (aka the last chapter) has some more teaser lines for you; only I've made it into a sort of verbal trailer… hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

P.S.: The names I selected for Jamie, Lilith and Fin (Extraxi, Lamia and Sun) aren't all Latin; my cousin helped me with it and she won't tell me what they mean! One of the three girls' names are Latin however... 

_**Crickes **_


	12. We'll See

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 12: We'll See**

* * *

**LiasonFan2:** I'm really very glad that you like my story lots but I won't be able to reveal much relationship plots so just keep reading! 

**RedRogue:** Hehehe; yes, I really _am _having so much fun with DEA… as you said 'too much fun invested into it already to even think about quitting'. Lols, yup I sent them over the cliff. I didn't want it to be a 'the boys stopped the car just as it was about to jump over' because it seems a little too cliché plus I figured they had powers, so why not Use it? It's already been eleven chapters with no mention of them exposing… oh my god, what am I doing? Revealing plots again… you reviewers are sneaky! Just read the chapter and find out! ;)

**Bigamericanflirt:** Hmm… you think so? You'll just have to find out below, yeah? )

**Adraia:** Don't worry; I don't see me ending DEA yet... not too soon, anyway.

**Hecate's Diamon:** Yes, although I'm not sure whether that's what it's really called. Sorry if I'm wrong!

**elffy: **I'm sorry for the confusion it has caused but well, even confusion sooner or later will cease with reason, right?

* * *

"Catch up with them Reid!" Tyler shouted over the blaring of the horn. Reid so wanted to show him the finger. Didn't he think he was trying? _Try harder,_ that rebellious streak of him seemed to speak. Reid's eyes went midnight black as he used the Power to manipulate the vehicle. Suddenly, maximum speed didn't matter anymore; the engine was working overdrive. This time, not even Caleb argued against his Using. 

"Reid…" Tyler said, his voice growing more and more anxious with each second.

"I know." Reid replied. The girls were close, so close to the edge of the cliffs. How did it come to this? He wondered. Three new transfer-ins with bright futures and their lives were ending here just because of one wild, drunken night.

"Guys… we're not gonna make it." Reid concluded.

No one answered to that. They couldn't deny that but neither was they going to resign the three girls to their fates. But what were they to do?

"Guys, we've gotta save them!" Reid continued. "I need you to help me!"

This time, someone _did_ object. Caleb who always had to be the one to try and protect their secret. Caleb who thought that being rational meant keeping quiet, even when three lives were at stake. "Reid, they're gonna ask ques--"

But someone else was on Reid's side tonight. "To fuck with that, Caleb!" Tyler interrupted, his eyes already the same shade as Reid's. "I am _not_ gonna watch Fin die!" Apparently, Pogue agreed because as soon as the words were out of Tyler's mouth, Pogue's eyes went completely black.

"Caleb." The red Mazda only a stone's throw away from them, was on the verge of flying over the cliff. "Caleb!" The yelling become louder. The Mazda flew off into the fog, ensuring a fatal crash. "CALEB!!!"

* * *

Jamie closed her eyes as they left the cliff behind. They would splash into the waters below and hopefully, the boys would see it. The impact wouldn't hurt them; Fin would make sure of it. The waters, under the command of William would not seep in through the windows and with Lilith in control of the sea plants, which would ensure their safety in the water in case anything came along. Jamie's power of pyrokinesis was pretty useless in water. 

"How are your plants going to help us exactly, Lils?" Jamie had to scream slightly. They were falling like any other heavy object would; Fin couldn't help them there since it _would_ look a little suspicious that a vehicle weighing over a hundred tonnes would be floating like a feather as it descended. Impact would be confusing so it wouldn't matter.

"Um… well, I _could_ get the vines to cover us as we move. Fin won't be able to use her telekinesis all the way through the journey so I guess we'll have to move slow and have some giant sea creature take us." Lilith was getting a little sick at the back; she prayed she didn't puke in her own car.

_Lovely._ Jamie scoffed. _Waiting for a giant sea creature. That could take_ forever

The car was only just a few centimeters from the water… when they suddenly felt a sort of magnetic force pulling them back up as if someone had picked up the car and was dragging it back up the cliff. "Uh… guys?" Lilith sounded a little panicked.

"Fin?" Jamie looked at the redhead in the driver's seat.

"It's not me!" Fin raised her hands, protesting her innocence.

"Which just leaves one more option." Jamie realized.

"You don't think it's…" Fin trailed off.

"Figures. We jumped in front of a bunch of witches with no one else to make sure they don't use their power. _Of course_ they'd save us." She stated unhappily. "God!" She dumped her face into her hands for the second time in 72 hours. "Why couldn't we have planned this out a little more?"

"So what do you think will be _their_ excuse?" Lilith asked, sardonically. " 'I don't know what happened; your car just flew right back up'? Or even maybe 'You're so drunk you're hallucinating! You didn't jump!' "

"Sounds like it." Jamie nodded. She was quick to add, "But whatever it is, our secret remains _secret_, girls. I don't care if they tell you their related to the Queen, you're zipping your mouth about our powers."

"What powers?" Fin grinned at Jamie. "We know nothing about no powers."

"That's more like it." Jamie smiled back. She looked over her window at the cliff. "God, they're slow. Can't they just hurry it up a little?"

"Speak fer yourself." Lilith retorted. "I need to vomit."

"Oh, God, _please_ don't do it in the car!"

* * *

The four Sons of Ipswich stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the red Mazda, which inched closer and closer to them with each passing second. They had to do it slowly; they didn't want to hurt it's passengers. 

"What're we gonna say to them?" Pogue asked, his black orbs concentrated on the car below them.

"I don't know." Caleb said stiffly. "I wasn't the one all gung-ho to save them in the first place."

Reid gritted his teeth. "No, you were the one all cool about watching them die and doing _nothing_ about it when you _know_ we could do something."

"We… could have done something else than using our powers, Reid."

Reid let out a harsh laugh. "Like what? Calling the police?" He turned away from the car to glare at Caleb.

"Look, all I'm saying is the less people in about our secret, the better. Once we get them on here with us, the first thing they're gonna do is to ask questions." Caleb tried to reason with his Covenant brother but it was hard when you were talking with such a punk as Reid.

"Oh, so what you're saying is you'd rather commit a crime by watching them die than do something about it?"

Caleb let out a snort of derision. "Since when were _you_ so upright?"

That did it. Reid strode over to Caleb and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt. "Maybe I'm not the most moral person here in Massachusetts but I've got my heart in the right place and that's with saving my friends and I'm not caring if our stupid Covenant's exposed to the whole world." Releasing a horrified Caleb, he turned his attention back on the car.

"It's coming close now." Tyler observed nervously. "We should stand back, don't you think?"

They took a few quick steps backwards as the jack of the car came into view. It flew a little more higher before slamming back to the sandy ground, upright and in parked mode. The four Sons of Ipswich glanced at each other warily. They didn't know what they would find in there. Three bodies bloody and wounded from being shaken about in the car or would all of them come out all right? Pale and dazed maybe but no serious injuries. Caleb was the only one brave enough to find out.

He hadn't taken more than two steps towards the car before the right door of the back seat was pushed open and out ran Lilith to the edge of the cliff. Caleb's first instincts were to run and grab her before she did something stupid but as he hurriedly approached her, he heard the unmistakable sound of vomit. He turned away to give her some privacy and hurried back to the car after making sure that she was okay. Pogue, Reid and Tyler were already dragging out Jamie and Fin from the front seats. Their skin was clammy; probably from being thrown down a thousand feet before being jerked up again. The bad part was that the jolt had probably shocked them into sobriety.

"Hey, you okay?" Caleb asked Jamie, whom Pogue was stabilizing. But the girl didn't answer. Instead she just stared at him, her mouth slightly open. "Caleb." Pogue called. When Caleb looked over to him, Pogue indicated his eyes and Caleb cursed. They were still black. He turned away and felt the Power fading away deep into his soul, lingering and waiting for him to Use it again.

"What the hell," Lilith had come back from the edge of the cliff. "Just happened here?"

The four boys looked at each other.

* * *

Reid and Pogue drove Lilith's car back to the dorms while Tyler and Caleb pushed the three girls into the back Tyler's truck. "So… what _are_ you?" Fin glanced at Jamie who had taken the first step. She was probably leading them in the right direction of asking questions so that they would neither appear too interested nor too freaked out. 

Up front, Caleb and Tyler shared a look. "We're witches." Was the simple answer.

"Oh. Is that why you had those weird black… eyes?" Lilith asked.

"It's a sort of a side effect from Using our powers." Caleb explained.

"Ooh-kay… anything else you might wanna tell us?" Fin invited.

There was a silence. "You're not freaked out?" Tyler asked.

The three of them laughed nervously. "Oh, no… your powers are… kinda cool." Jamie managed to say.

"Yeah, well, with each Using, we age prematurely."

_Hmm… interesting._ Jamie thought. "So how old would you say you were now… I mean, after you _saved_ us and all." Caleb thought he heard a strain in her voice as she said this.

"In our mid-twenties maybe…" Tyler replied. "We Use a lot…"

"You're shitting me right?" Lilith suddenly burst with laughter.

"Lils…" Jamie said, disapprovingly.

"No, she can laugh." Caleb grinned at the blonde through the rearview mirror. "I suppose it _is_ kinda funny if you heard it for the first time."

"Anymore interesting facts?" Lilith asked, still chortling with laughter.

"No." Caleb didn't feel like telling them anymore about their powers, at least until he had something about them too so he turned the tables. "What about you? Anything _you_ wanna tell us?"

This time it was Jamie who laughed. "What could three _normal _human eighteen-year old girls _possibly_ hide?"

_Oh, really?_ Caleb raised an eyebrow as he turned away and concentrated on the road. _We'll see._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this will be my last chapter for about… two weeks? Yeah, I'm leaving in a few hours now to pursue adventure and possibly think up of new excitement for the story and how to resolve the relationships! But before I go, let me give up a few lines for the plot of the upcoming chapters…

* * *

What's coming up:

_**There are always secrets… the world has more of them than there are people…**_

**Minister: **The Pack _must_ remain covert! No matter what the price!

**_Secrets can be made up of matters that scare you…_**

_She fought not with the power of an Archos but with the desperation of a woman trying to save her dignity._  
**Jamie: **Please don't do this! Stop! Please, stop! Let _go_ of me!

_**Memories that leave a scar…**_

**Lilith:** There's a reason why she's acting like this and I wanna find out. Use your Power.

_**Secrets can be something as simple as love…**_

**Reid: **You wanna grab a coffee sometime?

_**But no matter how you much you try to hide it,**_

**Jane White:** What the _hell_ was that?

_**Secrets… have a tendency to be found out.**_

**Tyler:** Is there something you wanna tell us about?

_**And truth; always prevails…**_

**COMING SOON**

* * *

Yeah, God knows it's cheesy but well… lols. Oh and by the way, here are the vote counts for the role of Jamie Chapman: 

**Jamie 01:** 2

**Jamie 02:** 1

**Jamie 03:** 0

**Jamie 04:** 2

Thank you to **naturelle**, **CeltiCrimson**, **Draco's Secret Lover** and **RedRogue** for voting. The other vote comes from my cousin who has helped me in picking out the names for the three girls.

And as a future reminder, please do **NOT** PM me to vote; leave it on the album page so that everyone can see it's a fair contest. You can vote as many times as you want for any 'Jamie' you want. Like for example, you think Jamie 01 and Jamie 02 both fit the role, go ahead! All right people, adios for the next two weeks and happy weekends!

* * *

**_Crickes_****  
**


	13. Dare At Deadwood Part 1

**Diligo Est Amicitia **

**Chapter 13: Dare At Deadwood (Part 1)**

* * *

**Bigamericanflirt:** Hey, glad you liked this one! I'm updating on my brother's laptop and the only reason I can is 'coz I saved a copy of this chapter in a thumb drive and had to only put the finishing touches. I haven't had time to R & R it yet but I will when I get back! 

**Draco's Secret Lover: **Anticlimactic… I have turned that word over in my mind several times and have found no absolute clarification as to what it is. Sorry, I think my brain's frozen for a little bit until I hit the beach again but I'm going to take it as a compliment. My story is not anticlimactic. Crickes repeats it to herself numerous time, incredibly miming a complete idiot. I am having a magnificent week, thank you and I've returned on to give you this 2175-word update!

**RedRogue:** Hrm… panicked when I heard that… 'that trailer revealed absolutely NOTHING' but calmed down slightly after that. Lols. No, Ipswich Curse wasn't the least bit boring; my fav bit was when you revealed that Evelyn was the Entity and that Chase and Caleb were half-brothers. Makes sense; both their names start with a 'C'. Going to lay big money? How big? And I'm having fun, thank my lucky stars.

**babyxbxgurl:** Me too! But mostly, it was about _not_ portraying Caleb as falling head-over-heels with Jamie that he, like Reid and Tyler, will give up everything that is important to their Covenant, namely secrecy, to save her. He has doubts and mixed feelings.

**Hecate's Diamon:** All in due time, my dear lady, all in due time. I agree and I myself am anticipating the moment they reveal who they truly are. The anonymous reviews part was a mistake; I now accept comments from members and non-members… I agree that they have things to say that are definitely worth hearing a boosts the self-confidence thus enabling oneself to write better. Nah, I don't particular care for flamers much; I write for people who want to read my story and for myself because I _want_ people to know what I'm thinking.

* * *

**Note:** To any non-members who were unable to review for the previous chapter, I am deeply sorry and hope that any of you who do like my story might once again comment on it.

* * *

It had been two days since the exposure of the boys' powers to the three newcomers. William had cursed when the girls' told their story and told them that for the time being, they were to lay low. He was in the midst of some big plans for the Pack and had no time as of present to deal with the problem. 

The rapport between all of them – meaning the three girls and the Sons of Ipswich - had since strengthened, much to the slight dismay of Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham. It wasn't like they hated them; they were just slightly envious of the connection Jamie, Lilith and Fin had to the Sons of Ipswich. It was probably the fact that what they had between them was purely _friendship_, at least for now. Nevertheless, the two girls couldn't help but wonder; what was it indeed that was so special about these newcomers. What drew the boys to them like a moth is drawn to a flame?

"Hey, Fin!" Reid half-ran to catch up with the redhead just a few steps away.

"Yeah?" Fin whipped around.

"Uh… listen… I was just, uh… wondering if… if…" Reid stuttered a little. Why, he did not know. "If you wanna go… out with me."

"Oh." Fin's face fell slightly. How could she break it to him? She certainly didn't like him any more than she did Pogue. "Look, Reid, maybe you got the way I--"

"No, save it." Reid held up a hand, shaking his head. Fin looked slightly hurt. "I… I get what you mean. I just wanted to ask you, is all."

Fin nodded slowly. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, yeah." Reid gave her a small smile. They both turned away from each other, walking away slowly. "Hey, Fin?"

Fin turned back around. "Yeah?"

"You wanna grab a coffee sometime?"

Fin grinned. "Why not? I'll call you when I'm free."

Reid nodded, sent her one last smile before turning away and striding confidently down the hallway.

Fin turned back around; glad that the misunderstanding had been cleared and things were fine. She was immediately sorry that she did. Just a couple of lockers away, there stood Lilith. And _Tyler_ was with her. Of course, this normally wouldn't have bugged her but what made her heart swell with incomprehensible emotion was that they were holding on to one another. Clutching at each other's arms and laughing at some private joke. It all seemed so… _intimate_. She turned away, resolving to take the long way to Maths.

When school was over for the day, Fin Gray had made a decision. Whipping out her cell phone, she speed-dialed it.

"Hey, Fin…" The voice on the other side greeted.

"I'm free tonight. Still wanna grab that coffee?"

* * *

It was called Moll's and it was the coziest café in town, complete with plush armchairs and cushions with plenty of space for cuddling. It even had a fireplace and as Reid studied Fin whose features were bathed in the soft glow of the light coming from the hearth, he found himself thinking that Fin was a complete natural in the beauty department. The New England wind blew viciously outside but in Moll's, everything was just perfect… a world of warmth and contentment for atmosphere. It helped of course, that there weren't too many customers in the shop and so they could talk without worrying too much about eavesdroppers. 

"So. How long have you actually had these _powers_?" Fin asked, a small excited smile turning up the side of her lips.

"Since we were thirteen." Reid took a sip of his spicy latte.

"And what _exactly_ can you do?" Fin inquired, her curiousity getting the better of her. "Like… conjuring up fireballs or… making things move with your mind?"

Reid chuckled. "You must be watching too much X-Men." He hesitated slightly. "Anything. We can do anything."

"_Anything_?" Fin echoed, her eyes wide with amazement. They were even more powerful than she and her fellow Archos combined! Jamie was right; they needed to be cautious.

"Fin?" Reid waved a hand in front of the redhead's face. "You there?"

"Yeah?" She snapped back to reality. "Uh… yeah. Sorry… just had a little…" She made a motion with her hand and Reid nodded but she couldn't miss the slight glint of wariness in his eyes.

Quickly, she changed the subject and they both settled down, the discomfort fading away as swiftly as it had surfaced. And outside, the wind continued blowing as darkness overcame. In the midst of all these shadows and obscurity, a pair of eyes gleamed, the flash passing over its amber orbs as it watched the two of them converse and with such ease. There was something more between them; the owner of the eyes decided. Not a couple but not simply friends either. And this something, it knew, would one day be exploitable.

* * *

"I don't know what you're so bothered about, Ty." Reid stated as he moved around the table to take a shot. 

"I'm not uptight." Tyler snapped.

"_Riiiiight_." Reid grinned like a Cheshire cat. "And I'm not blonde either."

"I'm not kidding, Reid."

"Look, it was just one coffee. _One_."

"It was one coffee and a kiss. I saw what you did." Tyler breathed out angrily.

"You're gonna begrudge me a peck on the cheek?"

"What were you _doing_ taking Fin out anyway?" Tyler followed Reid's every move, just to irritate him further.

"Hey, you know what? What I do and whom I take out is none of your damn business!" Reid glared at Tyler. By now, they had attracted the attention of some of the people around them. Jamie simply tapped her foot impatiently.

When it seemed apparent that neither Tyler nor Reid was going to break off the staring contest, she glared at both of them. "Reid! Would you mind? I don't have forever, you know!"

She and Reid had started a game of pool – the reason being nothing less and anything more than a challenge – and she had been really pissed off when Tyler dropped by and insisted on playing twenty questions with Reid. Of course, she wouldn't have minded so much if Tyler had simply stepped aside while doing it. She had had to worry so much about poking Tyler in the ribs or Reid in the eye while taking her shot that she hadn't scored that well tonight. She could sense that the onlookers were annoyed as well; they had watched the game – and the cause of it – with interest.

Even Nicky, sensing that an actual fight might break out between these two best buds, reached under the bar for his legendary club in case things got ugly. Jamie, sensing what he was about to do out of sheer experience, cast him a look. Nicky nodded, as if saying 'You make sure they don't wreck my bar and I won't wreck their pretty little faces.'

Before either party could take a threatening step toward one another – and Jamie could feel they were about to – she stepped in between them.

"You either stop it." She told them in a stern voice. "Or take this outside." Both of the boys spared her a glance before returning to glaring at one another. Jamie huffed.

"You know, before you met Fin, you weren't such an uptight pussy." Reid spat the insult in Tyler's face and pushed past him, their shoulders clashing harshly as he went by. After taking a few steps away, he swaggered around. "Perhaps this time, if you want something, maybe you should _fight_ for it, baby boy."

He exited out of Nicky's, slamming the door as he went. Tyler turned around and stalked after him, deaf to Jamie's words. "No; don't listen to him Tyler. Don't go out there!"

Jamie tried to grab hold of his arm but lost him due to the mass of bodies that surged up instantly as they left the game area. "Jamie!" Lilith called. She had been dancing to the jukebox with Sarah ever since Reid and Jamie had escaped to the pool table and everyone else seemed to busy to pay any attention to her; Tyler was too occupied trying to find out about last night's details, – which she so did _not_ want to hear, thank you very much - Fin was chatting with Pogue about the latest models of racebikes that were in town, Kate was sending daggers in the redhead's way and Sarah and Caleb had been moping around, dreadfully bored and dreadfully boring.

But Jamie didn't pay much notice to her; in fact Jamie's undivided attention was getting through that door out of Nicky's. Holding Fin's purse in her hand (Fin had asked Lils to hang on to it for a bit while she went to the toilet), she followed Jamie through the gyrating bodies and out the door. She wasn't as empathic as Jamie but then an idiot could sense a strong argument brewing up between those two.

* * *

"Why don't we make things easy for Fin? A dare. Loser backs off." Reid challenged. 

"You idiot." Tyler whispered. "What's gotten into you?" His voice rose with each word he spoke. "Why're you suddenly so interested in Fin?"

He saw Reid starting to answer, then spotted Lilith creeping out the door, watching the scene with interest. "One night. Just you and me. In Deadwood." Tyler dared before Reid could say anything. The words seemed to echo around the place for a little while as the dare settled and played in their minds.

Suddenly, Reid smirked. "What makes you think I'm going to back off?" He started laughing. "God, Tyler, is that all your sissy little mind can think of? A little sleepover?" He stopped laughing abruptly, a somber look painted upon his face. "I accept. And I'll throw in fifty bucks as well." He saw Tyler nod, felt Jamie tense up behind him. _What a _girl He thought. Then, he thought of the missing people who had vanished in the mysterious woodland. _Those old stories are bullshit._ He angrily wiped those thoughts away._ I only need to feed little Ty-ty some late night ghost stories and he'll be pissing in his pants before midnight._

"So…" He threw his chin back slightly, striking a cocky pose. "When do we do it?"

"Now." Tyler answered, walking away to get his Hummer. "Tonight."

Reid checked his watch. Eight o'clock. The night was still young. If he declined, he would be disqualified. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around. Jamie stood, glaring at him angrily and muttering incoherent things under her breath. In the doorway, Lilith stood, looking extremely confused.

He strutted up to the other blonde. "Lilith." He nodded. "Gotta borrow your ride for the night. Do you mind?"

Lilith just stared at him. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Reid used his Power, then smiled as he felt the cool metal of the keys to the Mazda materialize in his hand. He strutted off to find the car, feeling a sense of urgency as he heard Tyler's own vehicle start its engines. Throwing himself into the driver's seat, he slammed the door shut then raced after Tyler's truck. Pressing the horn twice in a salute of farewell to the two girls standing dumbfounded on the entrance to Nicky's.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pogue and Caleb appeared behind Lilith.

"Nothing." Jamie replied curtly in an edgy tone that suggested otherwise. "Lilith, we need to _go_."

"Right." Lilith snapped back to reality and nodded. She turned to Pogue. "Look, give Fin a ride home, okay? Me and Jamie need to uh…"

"Get something really important done." Jamie finished for her, already walking over to Fin's bike. "Now let's _go_." Her voice made the other three wince.

"Here's her purse." Lilith handed the fuzzy orange red wallet to Pogue who took it, confusedly. That being done, she hurried off to hand Jamie the keys and swing her leg over the bike, just in time as Jamie revved it up, put the pedal to the metal and zoomed out of there in a fury of great wisps of smoke. This time, they left _Caleb and Pogue_ dumbfounded.

Only one thing remained on Jamie's mind. _Please, let us get there before anything happens._ She reached out with her mind, hoping to find something, _anything_ that might tell her of what was going on in Deadwood. Was it quiet tonight? Was it safe? She shuddered as she received her answer.

The Rebellion was on the prowl tonight and she could feel it. Their bloodlust. It was feeding time at the zoo and the boys were unknowingly walking into the cage filled with creatures that longed to tear them apart; just the fact that they were human made it all the more worse. The Rebellion despised humans. They would kill any they could get their hands on but they would not leave the safety of their forest to do it. Tyler and Reid would be the first in decades to enter. They had to hurry.

* * *

A/N: Cliffie... darn. I'm really sorry; it's not intentional! My brother's going mad from my "over-usage" of the laptop (P.S. I have only been using it for forty-five minutes for the finishing up of the last paragraph and to answer the reviews so that should tell you how obsessed he is with this thing.) Oh and by the way, the character theories I cooked up are now available on my homepage so check it out and comment. Fin Gray is my pride and joy; I had to go through Hell to find her. Oh, and as a note to** RedRogue**, you **_so_** owe me that 'big money' you were 'laying'... I never intended for Reid to ask Lilith out; that would just spoil what's about to happen next! 

_**Crickes**_


	14. For Reid, For My Friend

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 14: For Reid, For My Friend**

This bike's sexy; Lilith found herself thinking three minutes later. She looked out at the world…or what she could see of it. Jamie was driving so fast she was surprised they hadn't reached L.A. yet. It reminded Lilith a little of _Catwoman_. All we need is that great leather outfit, a little body gloss and a cat mask, she thought wryly. The bike came to a sudden stop and it took all of Lilith's balance not to topple over onto one side. She glowered slightly at Jamie who just scrunched her nose childishly back at her, then pointed to a small light flickering in the forest. Only, upon closer inspection, there were two.

Reid and Tyler sat a few trees apart, each with a small bonfire at their feet. They were facing away from each other but they both kept glancing over their shoulders. To make sure whether the other was still there or just to make sure they weren't alone? Lilith wondered. She still didn't know what all this was about. She turned around to ask Jamie but the brunette was pointing upwards and before she knew it, Jamie had jumped up and onto a strong branch, which was able to hold her weight. Cursing under her breath, Lilith used her own power to elevate herself up so it seemed like she was flying upwards and into the tree.

She landed with an awkward grace onto the branch closest to the one Jamie was standing on. The tree groaned slightly under their combined weight. Quickly, she held her hand up at arm's length and willed her power into the poor plant so that it was able to grow a few more branches in the space of minutes and make a stable 'stage' for her and Jamie to stand on.

"Nice job." Jamie commented staring at the wood beneath her feet, then returned her attention to the two boys.

"What are we even doing here?" Lilith hissed at her friend.

"Just making sure those two don't become dinner. They're like chickens, just waiting to be caught and chopped up. Chicken a la King. Or Chicken a la bloodthirsty-bedtime-story-creatures-that-were-designed-to-scare-children."

"Aka The Rebellion?" Lilith asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Well, how are we supposed to save them if we're supposed to be 'laying low'?" Lilith made quotation marks in the air as she said it. "I don't think they'd be 'hey, girls; thanks for saving our asses. We're not gonna ask you what you just did but we'll just shut up about it.' What's all this about anyway?"

Jamie knew Lilith had a thing for Reid. Preferring to spare her friend, she chose to answer Lilith's first question. "Lilith; if you could just think about it for a sec, we aren't exactly the average eighteen-year olds. Or seventeen-year olds. Whatever. We have powers. Powers are there to be Used."

Lilith hated the way Jamie was talking to her. "Yes, oh-great-talky teacher but there are _people_ who might _see_ us." She made gestures with her hands.

But Jamie didn't take offence. Instead, a smug smile was already painted upon her face. "I don't think so." Was all she said. Then, she turned back to watch the boys.

Unsatisfied, Lilith probed. "Why? Whaddya mean?"

"Remember when Caleb found you here the first time?" Jamie asked.

Lilith nodded.

"And you told me later on that he didn't seem the least bit freaked out when centaurs were on the prowl a few meters off?"

"Yeah. I backed them off. The really weird thing was that he tried to call my name. He was staring me in the face when he did it. Except he didn't see me."

"You weren't right in front of him, were you?" Jamie hesitated.

Lilith shook her head. "No. I was a little more than a mile in front of him. But I'm sure he should have seen me."

The smile was back on Jamie's face. "What?" Lilith asked, irritatedly.

"I think I know why." Jamie stated proudly. "They can't _see_ us, Lils."

"What?"

"At least not when we're on _Archos_ mode. Don't you _understand_? Without Using their powers, they don't have the Sight to See."

"You mean those freaky black eyes we saw them with?" Lilith asked. The jigsaw puzzles were finally fitting.

"Exactly. They weren't _born_ with the Sight, Lils. Not like we were. And even then, we were Chosen."

"What makes you think they won't start Using their powers as soon as they get jittery?" Lilith challenged. "I mean, sure maybe they aren't able to See but the Rebellion is just as corporeal as we are, only invisible to them. And then, they'll _really_ See."

Jamie hesitated. "I know what you mean." She said slowly. "But it's all the chance we've got. They saved us, Lils. However unnecessary it was, they still did it and in doing so, they Exposed themselves. This time, they're really in danger and---"

"It's our duty to save them. And we'll try not to Expose ourselves." Lilith understood. Jamie smiled at her and she grinned back. She turned towards the boys, and tensed up. "Jamie." She whispered.

"Yeah, I see them." Jamie muttered back. Shadows were creeping in; and fast. They were coming towards the boys like a swarm of ants attracted to sugar. "Time for some fun." She looked at Lilith sharply. "Get Tyler. I'll take care of the blonde." She saw Lilith hesitate.

She knew her friend had some feelings for the blonde punk but in a battle like this, Lilith could do something stupid if Jamie let her. Which involved lots of blood and maybe that 'sacrificing oneself for the sake of your loved ones' bullshit. And there was no way in Hell Jamie was going to let that happen. Then, Lilith nodded.

Lilith felt her 'sister' beside her going into Archos mode. Her skin glowed with an orange light and it seemed like she was fading away. The process was complete within seconds and when she turned to Jamie, she could see right through her to the rough texture of the tree bark behind the brunette. Jamie nodded at her and with a soft 'whoosh', had sort of flamed out. She saw her re-appearing in front of Reid in the same form, jelly-like and translucent. Reid, however, could not see her because he didn't react at all when Jamie had flamed in right in front of him.

She turned her attention to Tyler. The Rebellion was approaching. She had to work fast. She concentrated, taking a deep breath. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen a blonde girl, perching rather precariously on a tree branch which was too far off from the ground for anybody's comfort. Then maybe, they would have let out a gasp of surprise as they saw her skin glowing green before she just about _melted_ right into the wood she was standing on. Trees were connected, Lilith knew.

The roots that were so deep into the earth were routes to get to Tyler. She traveled faster than a speeding bullet, then floated up above the earth and in front of Tyler. He was asleep. She grinned satisfactorily, and then turned her back on him.

* * *

They attacked fast, was Jamie's first thought. When she had re-materialized in front of Reid, she had thought that the blonde was asleep. Then, she realized that he was in a trance, staring at the yellow-orangey flames and caught up in his own world of thoughts. _Works either way for me,_ Jamie thought as she threw her first fireball at the lead centaur. _Goal!_ The fireball hit it right in the stomach and the centaur lurched in pain as Jamie's fire ate through its body. But that didn't stop the others; in fact they seemed enraged by the painful death their fellow comrade had suffered. They seemed more intent on getting revenge than being scared, Jamie realized, her own flame of panic bright in her heart. 

No matter, she was the Guardian of Hell, for God's sakes! Sure, maybe she'd never end up in Heaven but she knew with one sweep of her hand, she could send everything in her path down under to work as slaves in the Underworld. Only, it took so much strength out of her, so much energy that there was the risk of dying.

Dying and fading away to some other world, like the _Archos_ before her.

They couldn't go to Heaven like any other human being, that was for sure. Just like the Sons of Ipswich, they were condemned to Hell or any other place with just as much torture for being what they were in the mortal world.

Which is why I say, live life to the best you can! She thought as she flamed another werewolf. They were getting so close and there were too many of them. Of course with Lilith, it's always destruction in some junkyard every other night. And for William, that's rather unacceptable.

A werewolf reached her just before she could light up another fireball and for a few seconds, it was hands-on. They struggled until she was able to straddle the creature's midsection and cupping both hands below its chin, she twisted and let go when she heard the satisfying crack as the vertebrae ratcheted and shattered. There were five more to go but Jamie knew she couldn't fight all of them at once without one getting to Reid.

She knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated all of her energy to form one great crackle of electricity that flowed through her right hand, the one she preferred to use. Not everything in your path, she reminded herself. _Just those five. Just those five._ They seemed to be running in slow-mo now. Running so slowly… _Just those five…_ The Slap of Death, William called it.

Jamie grinned as she recalled when just five minutes ago, she had thought Lilith was incapable of fighting the Rebellion without doing something stupid. And right now, hypocrite as she was, she was ready to sacrifice her life. And for what, her mind screamed at her. Her mind, the only part of her that was against all this. Truth was, she had always been a 'heart' person. _For my friend. For Reid._

She was ready. She took another breath. _This is it._ Her hand flew from her side and made one full half-round as if slapping the air viciously. The electricity crackled through the air, then hit the party of five, already lunging themselves at Jamie and their food. They were thrown back about five whole meters but before they could hit the ground, they _shattered_ into ash, which spilled to the earth, still and harmless. Jamie grinned. She had done it! Suddenly, the fatigue rushed into her and unable to stand any longer, she fell to the ground.

_For Reid. For my friend._

As the darkness started to claim her, she could only hope Lilith wasn't as stupid as her.

_**Crickes**_


	15. Dare At Deadwood Part 2

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**CHP 15: Dare At Deadwood (Part 2)**

**A/N:** _Have a Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Lilith was enjoying herself; she was with her powers and battling the Rebellion. Sure, she might take some crap from William for 'endangering her life unnecessarily' or even 'associating with those magic lowlifes' but hey, at least she was letting that pent-up madness she felt - at just about everything – out right at the enemy. They were pathetic; they couldn't even get within a five-feet perimeter without getting tangled up in her vines. Mr. Blue-Eyed behind her was lost in Dreamland so he wasn't any problem.

There was a growl, too close for comfort and already breaking that five-feet circle she had mentally drawn around herself and Tyler. This was a smart one, the last attacker; it was dodging every vine, which poked out, wildly from the earth. Lilith braced herself then at the last moment as it lunged at her, and then threw her left hand up. The creature struggled in her hold but the more it moved, the more it was choking itself. Finally, it stopped moving at all and Lilith threw it away as far as she could in disgust.

"Mmmr…" Oops; Tyler was waking up. Her first thought was to get out of there and fast but she soon remembered that he couldn't see her. _But anyway,_ she thought as she scanned the area around her, her vampiric eyesight making her able to see in the dark and further and finding no other potential danger, _since my job here is done, I might as well check on the James-ster._

And with that, Lilith melted back underground, just a second before Tyler opened his eyes.

* * *

_Fire… there's warmth…_ Jamie thought desperately as she moved her head to look at the flames Reid had created with his Power. Those alluring flames, made even more seductive by the mere fact that purely magic had been used to create it. 

Behind her, she could feel Lilith materializing.

"Jamie, oh my God!" Lilith crouched down beside her.

"Fire…" Jamie thought. Her throat was parched; like she hadn't seen water for weeks. "Fire…"

Lilith's eyes flicked to the fire at Reid's legs. She nodded at Jamie. "Okay." She turned Jamie over and pulled her hand so that her fingertips were grazing the flames.

Jamie took a deep breath, then concentrated on sucking the flames in; using it's energy to replace her own, however little comfort it gave. As soon as the fire extinguished, Lilith quickly liquefied through the earth, this time taking Jamie with her. Jamie wouldn't be able to survive more than six seconds underground in her weakened state, Lilith knew but she was confident that she could get Jamie away far away from exposure.

* * *

Reid had closed his eyes for a mere five seconds when he felt the flames go out in a whoosh. The warmth was no longer there and he snapped his eyes open at the sudden coolness and lost of light. He was already Using the power when he did this and on the alert. There had been no strong wind; what could have caused the fire's sudden death? 

He thought he saw a green glow-ish silhouette not five centimeters away from the fire but as he blinked, it vanished. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had been in a trance for far too long to be thinking properly. He looked over his shoulder to ensure that Tyler was still there.

He looked a little beyond the fire… and froze. _What the --- _"TYLER!"

The weirdness in his best friend's voice doubled Tyler's speed as the brunette rushed to see what the matter was.

"What?" He asked.

Reid pointed to a few meters away from the fire. Tyler still could not see what it was.

"Reid, _what_?"

"Can't you see it?" Reid turned to look at Tyler impatiently and the brunette took an involuntary step back as he realized his friend was Using. "Look harder, Baby Boy!"

Of course, they didn't know that without Using, none of them could See.

"Reid, I'm seeing nothing. All I'm seeing is a patch of ground."

"It's… some sort of dog." Reid ignored Tyler and walked over to the inert werewolf, which Jamie had choked. He picked up a stick and started to poke it. After all, weren't that what you were supposed to do in the movies? It lay still after a few hard prods so Reid threw away the stick and crouched down beside it.

"Uh, Reid?" All Tyler saw was him poking the air, then squatting near the spot he'd jabbed.

"A really _big_ dog." Reid said loudly. "Tyler, come over here."

Tyler approached Reid unsurely, wondering what kind of prank the older boy was trying to pull on him this time. "I'm telling you Red, if this is another one of your tricks to disqualify me, then I--- agh!" Tyler didn't know what hit him; he just knew he'd stumbled over something and tripped.

"Jeez… what a klutz. Not sure Fin likes those." Reid taunted.

"Shut up." Tyler said, more interested in what he'd just tripped over because he certainly couldn't see a thing. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Whaddya mean what the hell was that?" Reid asked incredulously. "It's right at your feet, dum-dumb. What're you _blind_?"

"You wanna know what I'm thinking?" Reid continued before Tyler could respond to that. He looked from the creature lying at their feet, to Tyler then back again. "I'm thinking I can see it because I'm Using my power and you can't because your not."

He paused for a moment, willing himself to stop Using. His orbs went back to their usual baby blues. "I can't see it any more." He started patting the spot where he had seen the 'dog'. "Right. It's still here." He turned to Tyler who had been staring at him, wondering whether his best friend had finally gone over the edge. Reid snapped his fingers in front of the brunette's face. "Damn it, Tyler! Just Use the power for a bit and see, won't you?"

Tyler hesitated, the nodded. "Together, now." Reid commanded. In a moment, their eyes went midnight black and Tyler gawked at the figure lying at his feet. "Dang." He practically crawled away as fast as he could. "Reid, I know what that is…"

There was a dramatic pause as Reid stared at him. "Dude, that's a werewolf."

Reid would have burst out; laughing and calling Tyler childish and that he had seen too many horror movies – if it hadn't been for the size of the thing. It couldn't be a dog and it certainly wasn't a wolf, however much it could eat.

"C'mon, we've gotta get outta here." Tyler scrambled to his feet. "If the others smell him, they'll come and when they do, they'll find us and kill us."

Reid stared at Tyler. "Ty, you were the one who dared us to do this. I'm not gonna back out of it."

"Oh yeah? Well, guess what? If I run and you stay, I'm the only one who's going to see the Sun rising tomorrow. Don't underestimate the wolves, Reid. They travel in packs; they're extremely protective of one another, especially if this one has its mate." Trust Tyler to go all Fact-man for a minute.

Reid huffed. "Whatever." He went back to where he had been seating, Used his power to light up the fire again and sat there, arms crossed over his abdomen and glaring at Tyler, as if daring him to run.

* * *

"What are they _doing_?" Lilith groaned. "Aren't they supposed to be running scared after they _saw_ that thing?" 

"Throw them a growl, Soren." Jamie ordered. The lycan beside her threw back its head and let out a howl.

"That freak 'em out?" Jamie asked. She sat; leaning against a boulder on top of the cliff Lilith had transported them to. From here, they could get a perfect view of what the boys were doing. Since Jamie was still pretty much energy-less, Lilith had made her sit down while she went to peek at what the boys were doing. She had been a little anxious when the boys; had discovered the werewolf but Jamie told her it was a good thing; if the boys left, then maybe they wouldn't have to look out for them the whole night. Soren had emerged from the shadows after feasting on some poor doe and was there to watch their backs.

Suddenly, there was a muffled scream of pain as the clouds hid the full moon temporarily and Soren was turned back into human.

Soren was a man in his late twenties though he had lived for a century. His accent was hardcore British and for that, the girls already liked him. He was very fond of the three girls, Jamie in particular. They shared his love of hunting the Rebellion and the power that coursed through their veins as they succeeded in killing a number. Though he was an extremely loyal aide of William's, he sometimes hid things the girls had done that wouldn't have hurt the Pack anyway. Of course, these things were always minor like being out late or partying too much. Besides, they always repented and kept away from these things after he had given them a good talking to… most of the time.

"A little bit." Lilith replied. "They need something. Something more."

She held her hand over the earth and began to chant. Over where the boys sat, the trees moved, slightly and slowly; to creep them out, Jamie knew. They wouldn't see it because the dark cloaked the movement but they would feel it. Keen to help out although she knew she shouldn't due to her already significant loss of energy but she was confident she could do it.

Her silver eyes concentrated itself on the flame near Reid.

"Lady Extraxi." Soren called, reproachfully. "You've lost considerable energy. Do you really think you should…"

Jamie ignored him.

* * *

Tyler and Reid sat opposite each other, their heads bent down. They were both sulking; a really very stupid thing to do in these circumstances. Tyler shifted uncomfortably; he was getting restless with each passing minute, Reid noticed. If he was lucky, Tyler would flee before the hour had passed. 

Suddenly, the brunette sat still and seemed to be listening very carefully. Reid frowned but did the same. He couldn't hear anything; maybe a few rustles of probably fallen leaves and the branches making some noise in the breeze but that was nothing, right? _Really?_ His inner voice seemed to ask him. There was no wind. Suddenly, a howl, far off but very clear echoed through the woods. The sound sent a chill down his spine and he cursed himself for even considering in believing Tyler.

He looked around him but all he could see was the dark forests of Deadwood, surrounding them. _Wait. Something's moving._ He looked back at the spot but there was nothing. Another movement caught his attention off vision. Something was _there_. He just didn't know what it was or where it was.

"Reid." Tyler whispered, letting a little of the fear he felt slip into his voice.

Without warning, the fire between them abruptly _exploded_ then went out completely. The trees around them seemed to enjoy the darkness and both boys could feel the hair on their necks rising. Goosebumps traveled all over their skin and they shivered though they knew it wasn't the cold.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting out of here." Tyler stood up. "Now, you can either come with me and forget this dare, think up of something else like jumping off some unsinkable ship or you can sit here and keep lighting fires that will go out. Your choice. First idea gets you a chance to win, second idea makes you the winner, although I doubt we'll be seeing you in class tomorrow."

Tyler walked off, leaving Reid sitting there in the dark like some poor idiot. Reid contemplated his choices. Just as he was about to make up his mind that indeed, he _was_ going to sit there _and_ see sunrise tomorrow, another howl, this one more colder and vicious than the last, came. "Hey, SHUT UP! IT'S MIDNIGHT, GODDAMNIT! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" He yelled into the dark, knowing how stupid he sounded, even as he said it.

* * *

"I can't believe him." Lilith said, shaking her head. "Can you believe him?" 

Jamie just kept quiet, preferring to let Lilith finish her rant. "People are trying to _sleep_? Gawd, no one _lives_ here; what is he, the most ignorant blonde of the century? He is so… stereotypical. Dumb ass."

_And, lemme guess… you love him for it?_ Jamie bit back her tongue before she blurted it out. Soren was nearby and though he was back in wolf form, he still had an intelligible mind.

"That's it." Lilith decided. "I'm pulling out the big guns."

Before Jamie could ask _what_ exactly were the 'big guns', there came a loud 'boom'.

* * *

The tree Reid had been leaning on suddenly just… stood up, pulled its roots and jiggled itself. Reid's eyes widened as he turned around and came face-to-face with the most… well, _angriest_ tree he had ever seen. It was like a horrible re-play of Lord of the Rings, only he was sure that this big, great… organic creature wasn't on the good side. It suddenly started leaning forward, alarmingly close and Reid only barely threw himself aside before the tree fell down on the spot where he had been only seconds ago. It stood up again and continued to try to crush Reid. 

Knowing that it would be pure suicide to stay there and challenge nature, especially since it seemed as if the whole forest was against him tonight, Reid hightailed it out of there. He was impetuous, but not stupid. Although Caleb would claim that both things were the same, _who the hell even would give a damn about his opinion anyway?_ Reid thought angrily.

_**Crickes**_


	16. Use Your Power

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 16: Use Your Power**

_To bajan-martini: Hah! Boxing Day... lols!_**  
**

"Guess who's got another date with the lady?" Reid sneered at Tyler.

The brunette, who had been getting ready to take his shot, paused and stood up straight.

It was another night at Nicky's with only the two of them and Jamie in attendance. The rest had taken a rain check. Reid had mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the game to take a phone call leaving Tyler to finish it with the biker dude now snarling at him.

"Reid, I thought we agreed on it." Tyler said, keeping his voice composed and low. He didn't want Nicky throwing him out of the bar. "That dare was null."

"Uh-uh. Think again, baby boy." Reid shook his head. "You left, I stayed. If not for the night, at least longer."

"The dare was that we stayed _overnight_." Tyler took a step towards the older boy. "I don't care if you stayed longer; you still left before sunrise. Crashed at Pogue's, hoping I wouldn't find out, didn't you?"

"I'll be staying there awhile." Reid told him, emotionlessly. "I'll tell you something, Tyler. Maybe both of us lost that bet but we both know whom Fin is dating. Me."

Tyler narrowed his eyes at Reid. The hostile electricity between them buzzed stronger than ever. "Guys!" Jamie stepped in between them. "Let's not get things ugly here."

"Stay away from Fin, Reid." Tyler warned him, ignoring Jamie.

"You first." Reid spat.

"Oh, God; are you people still _on_ that argument?" Jamie groaned. Before either of them could answer, she had already grabbed them both by the front of their shirts.

"Both of you listen here and you listen hard! Yeah, I meant you as well, _Garfield_! Fin is my best friend; she's _not_ the prize at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box. Meaning if I find both of you trying to win her the way you did last night… I'll just… kill you. How 'bout that? Then maybe she won't have to be fought over anymore!" The two boys clutched at the hand Jamie was using to hold them by their shirts fearfully. Apparently, no one messed with Jamie Chapman when she was in the highest level of 'protect best friend' mode.

"Is that clear, _amigos_?" She leaned in towards them, narrowing her eyes to make a point. Tyler and Reid nodded.

"Good." She sighed as if defending her best friend's interest was something she did everyday that was extremely exhausting. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a vodka."

"You think she's PMS-ing?" Tyler asked as they watched the brunette strut off to the bar.

Reid only snorted, reminding Tyler that for the moment, they were rivals. Cautious rivals, probably because any open fights might lead to their shirts getting torn. Even worse, their throats.

* * *

Jamie yawned as she parked her Cadillac in the school's parking lot, jumped out of the vehicle and made sure the hood was fixed over with the windows rolled up before she locked it and headed to the dorm entrance. She was glad she had cleared up that little problem with the two Sons of Ipswich; maybe next time, they might not be as foolish.

Since the elevator was out of order, she was forced to take the stairs but that was okay; she needed to kill off some nervous energy anyway. As her boots clicked on the floor, Jamie couldn't shake off the feeling that someone or maybe even some_thing_ was watching her. She felt it on the back of her neck and she rubbed her neck to try get rid of it.

Jamie was suddenly brought back to six years ago; she was thirteen and the darkness had been overwhelming… she couldn't see… what was those shadows over there; so still and unmoving. The house was so quiet… why was this happening? Why was she suddenly trapped again inside her old house where her parents had been murdered? William had brought her away… she shouldn't be here anymore.

"Hey." The sudden sound startled her and yet it was so distant. "Hey!" This time it was a bit louder, snapping Jamie from her trance.

When she saw who had been calling for her attention, she narrowed her eyes. "What're _you_ doing here?"

Aaron Abbot leaned against her door, a smug smile on his face. The lingering smell of alcohol wafted in through her nostrils and Jamie grimaced. The odor was overbearing and from the pinkness in his cheeks and the way he couldn't hold himself upright without something to lean on, Jamie would bet her tail he'd been out drinking.

"Just looking 'round, babe." His words were rather slurred. He reached out a hand to stroke the side of Jamie's face. Jamie slapped his hand away harshly.

"Don't hold back… I know you want me." Aaron leaned in towards her.

"Go away, Aaron." She warned as she shoved him away - hard.

"Bitch!" He backhanded her. The impact turned her head away momentarily… and it was enough for Aaron to attack. He pinned her by her arms. Terror; it rushed through her entire body and she struggled. But it was no use; he was so strong and his hands were big enough to cover her arm. She was aware of his lips on her neck but she didn't care… she had to get free. She tried to tap into her power but had as much success with it as she had trying to escape. Powers worked on emotions and right now, she was too scared. Too angry. Too shocked.

She did the next best thing. She begged and cried out. "Please don't do this! Stop! Please, stop! Let _go_ of me!" But there was no stopping Aaron. Darkness started to claim her and Jamie was glad for it. Maybe when she woke up, all this would be over…

* * *

Fin laughed as Pogue made a joke about one of the drunken guys they had seen at the restaurant, who had - fortunately for the rest of the patrons - been thrown out before they did any real damage. She glanced at Lilith sitting beside her. She had been awfully quiet throughout dinner. Truly, it had been only her Pogue conversing. Caleb had been rather quiet but at least he _had_ talked a little. Lils had been rather chatty at first too but then Fin had taken that call from Reid. He asked her for a second date and after a second of hesitation, she had agreed. After all, she couldn't deny that she _had_ enjoyed that coffee. It wasn't exactly a date… maybe a heart-to-heart.

Pogue parked Lilith's Mazda into a free space and pulled out the key. After the car had been locked, he handed it back to Lilith who gave him a small smile and thanked him for driving.

"No problem." He grinned.

"We'll send you up to your room." Caleb offered.

"No, that's okay." Fin shook her head.

"We insist." Pogue said.

The girls just shrugged, not bothering to put up any more of a resistance. They climbed the stairs in silence, so as not to disturb the other students. Fin pushed open the door and froze. Two teens were making out… right in front of Jamie's door. She snorted and pointed it out to Lilith who narrowed her eyes at the couple. Suddenly, she cursed and broke her strides, running towards the couple.

"Lils!" Fin hissed, taking off right after Lilith. The guys were confused, jogging behind them.

"You bastard; let go of her!" Lilith had already reached the guy and with a clenched fist and punched him. Blood - and a tooth - splattered onto the floor and Aaron screamed in pain.

When Fin finally took a look at the girl, she almost screamed. Jamie fell to the floor, her buttons undone and the straps of her bra hanging on her arms. She looked dead. Trepidation struck her, quickening her heartbeats. Fin dropped down beside Jamie, relieved to hear her steady breathing. Quickly, as she heard the boys approaching, she buttoned up Jamie's blouse. There were no obvious serious injuries but they had to check her thoroughly to make sure.

"What---" Caleb started but a look at Jamie answered his question. He stared in horror at her disheveled hair, the bruises around her wrists and back to Aaron, still writhing on the floor and clutching his right cheek. He nodded at Pogue and without a word; they grabbed Aaron by his arms and headed off to the staircase. Fin didn't ask where they were taking him; they could throw him off the roof for all she cared. She struggled to unlock the door; her hands were shivering so badly. When she finally pushed it open, Lilith picked up Jamie effortlessly and carried her into the room, lying her down on her bed.

When Caleb and Pogue entered Fin and Lilith's room minutes later, their hands were covered with streaks of blood and they quietly washed it in the small bathroom before speaking again.

"How is she?" Caleb asked quietly.

"Alive but unconscious." Lilith replied.

"We could try cold water." Pogue suggested.

"You know what?" Fin sat down beside Jamie, stroking the brunette's hair gently. "Let's leave her to sleep; she'll probably be awake for the whole night if we wake her up."

Lilith nodded. "Go sleep in Jamie's room." She offered. "I'll watch her. I don't think I can sleep tonight."

Fin wordlessly took her up on the suggestion and took the keys from Jamie's bag. She left with Caleb and Pogue who waited until both girls had locked the door before leaving.

The next day didn't turn out all that cheery either, much unlike the previous days. It was probably the start of the darker days in Ipswich, Lilith thought. She had tried to wake Jamie up without much success. She had even tried the cold water but it was as if Jamie was in a coma. Tyler had suggested they take her to the Medicare Center in the school but Fin and Lilith had declined with a passion.

First of all, they had no idea what the Center was going to do to Jamie. Poking her with needles might startle her and surprising a pyrokinetic was never a good thing; especially if she had been _almost_ sexually abused the night before. Jamie might burn the whole place down if she was incensed enough.

By the end of the day, Lilith was exasperated. She had tried every means possible that could return Jamie from vegetable to on the go.

"You know." Lilith suddenly said. "Maybe all this doesn't have anything to do with Aaron."

"_What_?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's got something to do with her past." Lilith continued.

"Wh--- wait. What are you _talking_ about?" Caleb asked.

"You heard her. Jamie said she wasn't sure of how her parents died. She was thirteen. Not remembering is _impossible_."

"So she suffered a traumatic incident." Tyler argued. "If your parents had been murdered as well, would you wanna remember it too?"

"Look, all we're saying is that maybe… maybe we should try… poking a little."

"Poking?" Reid asked warily. "Poking where?"

"Her memory." Lilith blurted out.

All four of them widened their eyes. "No." Caleb shook her head. "No way, no how."

"Oh, so you'd rather she suffer like that forever… is that it? The Medicare Center can't _help_ Jamie, guys, and you _know_ I'm right. They'll probably just put her on a life-support machine until she's eighty and what then?"

There was a silence. All four boys avoided eye contact.

"Look…" Lilith started slowly. "There's a reason she's acting like this and I wanna find out why. Use your Power."

* * *

A/N: Right... I'm so sorry that this chapter had to be short but if I tried to add the next part in, it would be long, draggy and boring. Yikes! Hopefully, there'll be a New Years' update but I'm not promising anything.

_**Crickes**_


	17. For Once

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 17: For Once  
**

"Okay, you guys ready?" Lilith asked.

"What about Fin and Pogue?" Tyler protested.

"Moll's is an extremely cozy place." Reid told them with a glint in his eye, one that Tyler didn't like. "What with the tea and the fire, Fin might fall asleep there."

"Nothing to worry about then." Lilith rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Pogue's capable of taking care of her." Caleb agreed.

"Then we'll start." Lils declared.

The boys, resigned to their fates, stepped forward to form a circle. Lilith linked Tyler and Reid together; they wouldn't touch each other for some reason and the two boys placed their hands on each of Caleb's shoulder blades. Caleb pressed the tip of his index finger on Jamie's forehead. All three Sons of Ipswich chanted incoherent words, though Lilith was sure they were speaking Latin. She wished she could join in but that would expose her for sure.

Instead, she had her own mojo. She made sure the other Sons were too engrossed into their spell to back out before closing her eyes and slowly, she felt herself melt into the same form she had taken that night at Deadwood. The boys wouldn't feel a thing; maybe a slight hint of dark magic in the air but they'd think their enchantment rather than Lilith caused it. Her magic strong now, Lilith started reciting the spell she'd memorized from a book Jamie hid in her room. It was one of the reasons they had placed Jamie in Lilith's room; if the boys looked around carefully enough, they would see spell books, scripts and parchments. It wasn't exactly the typical setting of a dorm room of an eighteen-year old girl.

The air around them started to get heavier. They felt themselves getting drowsy; the light flutter of a breeze around them made unsecured papers fly in the air but still, the Sons and Lilith concentrated on the objective: enter Jamie's mind. So far, it was getting good. When Lilith opened her eyes again, she found herself in a blank void. It was so bright… "Guys." When there was no answer, Lilith looked at them in irritation. It was only then that she realized that since she was still in Archos mode, they couldn't possible see or hear her. She powered down, and then tried calling them again.

This time, they heard her and when they opened their eyes, they found themselves staring at the same thing. "Where _are_ we?" Tyler asked, awed. As in response to his question, the void suddenly melted away and in its place, stood pink walls covered with pictures of extremely girlish stuff; fairies, a unicorn, little elves. The furniture at the end of the room consisted of a four-poster, a drawer, and a wardrobe. All of them in different shades of _pink_.

Lilith moved towards a small table where picture frames had been arranged and placed neatly. She squatted down beside it, her eyes roving over the photographs and studying each picture. All of them had a brunette girl in it. She looked… happier than Lilith would have ever claimed her childhood to be. In one particular photo, the girl sat between a couple, both in their thirties; all three of them smiling. Something about the girl seemed familiar… brown eyes, her smile… Lilith couldn't place her anywhere. She stood up… and froze.

In large colorful alphabets pasted on the wall, someone had spelled J-A-M-I-E. Jamie. This was Jamie's room. "Lilith?" Caleb called out softly. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Jamie." Lilith breathed. "This is Jamie's room."

"Jamie?" Reid sputtered. He looked around him. "Now, maybe Jamie might have a few skeletons in her closet… but _pink_?"

"I think I know where we are." Lilith ignored the object of her affections completely. She was too absorbed in her thoughts. "The Chapman house. Where her parents were murdered."

She looked the boys squarely in the eye. "I know why we were brought here. Jamie _wanted_ us to see."

"See?" Tyler echoed. He felt completely creeped out. "See what?"

Lilith shook her head slowly. "I don't know."

They continued searching the room for clues to answer the questions. _Like what we're even doing here._ Reid thought angrily. He moved to open the door when Caleb pulled his hand back.

"What're you doing?" The brunette hissed.

"Opening the door." Reid answered calmly, wrenching his arm out of Caleb's grasp.

"What if they see us?" Caleb chided. "They'll freak."

"Yeah, well, it's better than just waiting around here, ya know."

"Caleb, let him open the door." Lilith agreed. "We've searched the place and found nothing."

"Lilith, we don't even know what's _behind_ the door." Tyler emphasized.

Lilith just rolled her eyes, crossed over to the doorway and before anyone could stop her, had already turned the knob and threw the door open. Cautiously, she poked her head out and into the corridor.

"What're you doing?" A voice, full of laughter and innocence, suddenly spoke out behind her. Lilith whipped her head to the other side.

There stood the girl whom she had seen in the photos in Jamie's room, her head to one side and studying Lilith with an expression of great interest. She wore a denim jacket with butterflies printed on her collar and pockets, a shirt with glittery pink letters and a pink skirt.

"Well, well." Reid stepped out well into the corridor before Caleb could stop him. "What do we have here?"

"Hey, little girl." Tyler bent down, putting his hands on his knees to support himself. "What's your name?"

"Jamie." The girl answered in such a cute little voice that all four teens couldn't help but smile. "My name's Jamie."

"And how old are you?" Caleb added.

"I'm 8." Little Jamie said proudly. "And in two years, I'll reach my double digits."

"Of course you will." Lilith beamed at her, feeling her eyes water lightly. Here was Jamie at eight, young and new to life and unsure of what would happen to her but Lilith had the feeling that this Jamie was very positive towards the prospect of her future. Poor girl; she would never know what would happen during her thirteenth year in life.

There was a silence as Jamie observed the four teens and vice-versa. Then, she held out a small hand. "C'mon." She invited, cocking her head in the direction behind her.

"What about your parents?" Caleb asked.

"They won't see you." She promised. "C'mon." Lilith held her hand and Jamie led the way. They went down a flight of stairs, then another but in the middle of it, Jamie stopped them. She pointed at something happening on the first floor. They looked. The walls were decorated with birthday banners, balloons and glittering, shiny stuff. The floor was filled with people but it was clear that the main attention was on a small little girl in the very middle of the room standing before a towering cake, four-storeys high and covered with thick pink icing.

"That's me." Jamie told them. "Two years ago."

Six-year old Jamie laughed as a man – who Lilith presumed to be her father – picked her up and swung her around in his arms. _Beautiful people get beautiful children_. Lilith reminded herself.

"I was happy." Jamie continued but Lilith realized that her voice had changed into a more mature tone.

Lilith looked back at the girl and was shocked when she found that the eight-year old had grown – and within the space of five seconds. She looked back at the boys who were all as wide-eyed and open-mouthed as her.

"C'mon." This older Jamie tugged on her hand once more.

"Wait." Caleb said. "How old are you?"

The girl looked at him in the eye. It was then that Caleb realized where Jamie's eyes were silver, this younger one's was a chocolate brown. "Thirteen."

The single word hung in the air for a time in silence as they thought about it. "Watch." Jamie pointed at the scene downstairs. And then, it was as if someone had pushed a 'fast forward' button and people started moving thirty times faster. People came and went, little Jamie went to school and her parents to work and in twelve seconds were home again.

"My family was happy." Jamie said as the scene before them changed and moved. "I didn't understand why they were suddenly fighting. That was… until _he_ came."

As her last words fell, the scene slowed down and moved at a normal speed again. It was dark, the four teens could see. The front door of the house opened and in came a couple. Necking and hugging, it was all very intimate. That was, until they moved to a spot under the moonlight and the audience of five could see the man's face. It wasn't Mr. Chapman, that was for sure.

"C'mon." Mrs. Chapman whispered. "The bedroom's upstairs."

Th two of them traipsed past the four teens and Jamie as if they didn't exist and up the stairs. Without warning, Jamie suddenly ran after her mother.

"Jamie!" The four of them hissed.

They hurried after her and paused for a moment as they saw her form stop a few feet away from the master bedroom.

"Jamie?" They slowly walked toward her.

"He slept with my mom." Jamie told them. "But that wasn't enough for him. Sometimes when my mom was already sleeping, he'd creep out."

As if on cue, the man Jamie's mom was having an affair with opened the door a slight crack and slipped out. "And wander into my room." True enough, the man walked a few steps, checked the hallway to see if anyone was coming, and then entered Jamie's room. Reid made a sound of disgust and Tyler punched the wall. Jamie started closing in on the door to her bedroom.

"Jamie, I don't think you should go in there." Lilith whispered softly though she knew that no one except the three boys and Jamie would hear her if she happened to scream out loud.

The thirteen-year old smiled gently at her. "The point is to have _you_ understand. I am only a memory. Like a keeper of what happened here." She pointed at them. "You're only here because Jamie allows you to be."

She led them into the room where they – unfortunately – witnessed a thirteen-year old girl being raped though thankfully, the room was dark so they didn't see that much of it. Lilith looked down at Jamie, wondering what she thought about all this. But little Jamie's face was serene and calm. _She's just a keeper._ Lilith reminded herself. Jamie's voice soon jolted her back to reality and away from the disturbing thoughts that probed her mind painfully.

"And then one night," Jamie was saying. "Dad came back early. A surprise to his family."

The door which hadn't been fully closed, was thrown open again and a man's figure stepped in. "You can imagine what sort of surprise _he_ received." The rapist jumped out of Jamie's bed in alarm and with a shout of surprise, Mr. Chapman launched himself at the other man. They both went down in a tumble, punching and kicking at the other guy. There was a pattering of feet from the room across the hall and Mrs. Chapman hurried in.

"Gordon!" She cried. "James! Stop! Please stop!" But her pleas went unheard. It was only when Jamie, tired from fighting against her attacker, woke up, disturbed by the sudden noise. She started crying, bawling her little heart out and Mr. Chapman grabbed James by his cropped hair and hauled him out of the room. Their fighting went on outside, then downstairs as Mr. Chapman tried to kick the unwanted guest out of his house.

Elizabeth Chapman hurried out, forgetting all about the daughter she had once treated as the most precious thing in the world. "I waited for a while." The Jamie not-crying-in-bed said. "And when the noise stopped, I decided to see." Jamie, still tearing terribly, cautiously slipped off her bed, her long hair curtaining her oval-shaped face. "I crept downstairs…" They followed her down the flight of wooden steps. "And into the living room…" The front door was wide open. Moonlight fell across the carpeted floor and Lilith could see the bloodstains.

"… they were dead."

Thirteen-year old Jamie screamed at the sight of her parents bathing in their own pools of blood; Gordon had an horn impaled in his chest – probably a souvenir he had gotten from a hunt since there had been newspaper articles about that – and Elizabeth had an axe sticking out of her back. Jamie ran from the house, out through the open door.

"Jamie!" Caleb ran towards the door but it suddenly swung shut.

"You can't follow her." The keeper of memories said. Then, she turned to Lilith. "But you know what happened."

Lilith nodded. Jamie would be found by William Lycan who would later have papers claiming he was the godfather of the young thirteen-year old and since she had no other relative, Jamie would then be placed into his custody.

"C'mon." Young Jamie tugged on Lilith's hand. "Let's take a look at what would have been if all those things hadn't happened."

Lilith nodded but she wasn't sure she wanted to. "If what hadn't happened?" Reid asked.

"If Mom hadn't had an affair. If things stayed happy like they had been on my sixth birthday."

The scene around them changed yet again and Lilith could tell that they were standing in the kitchen. Though the Chapmans were rich, she got the impression that they liked to live simply; there had been no sign of a butler around nor of any extravagant purchases.

"Mom!" Lilith froze.

Fourteen–year old Jamie bounced into the kitchen, her hair tied in two ponytails, her brown eyes gleaming excitedly. "Yes, honey?" Mrs. Chapman, looking a little older than when they'd seen her previously – entered via the back door, smiling at her only child.

"Guess what?"

Mrs. Chapman waited patiently for her daughter to break the news.

"Our little Hopper's gotten scholarships to the best prep schools in the country!" Mr. Chapman suddenly appeared beside Jamie who immediately gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"Dad!" She cried resentfully. "_I_ wanted to tell her!"

"I _do_ look happy don't I?" A sudden voice piped up beside Lilith. The blonde turned to see an eighteen-year old Jamie, complete with silver orbs, smiling at her.

"Jamie!" Lilith threw her arms around her best friend, her _sister_. "I'm sorry." She apologized, her voice muffled as she hugged the brunette. "I never knew."

"It's okay, Lils." Jamie laughed. "I'm past that. You guys helped me through this. Thank you."

Before Reid could open his mouth, though, she added, "Yes. _All_ of you. Even you, _Garfield_." Reid rolled his eyes but the other two Sons of Ipswich could see that he appreciated the gratitude.

"So… let's look at the list." Elizabeth Chapman called their attention back on the scene. "Hmm… _Bridgton_ Academy, _Brenau_ Academy… wait, here's one that sounds good… _Spencer_ Academy. This one promises an entry to Harvard. How 'bout that, huh?"

Lilith, Caleb, Reid and Tyler froze on the spot. "Don't worry." Jamie broke the ice, so to speak. "I never did choose Spencer in the alternate reality."

"No?" Caleb asked.

"Nope." Jamie shook her head.

"So where _did_ you go?" Tyler asked curiously.

Jamie grinned at him. "Wouldn't you like to know." She answered mysteriously.

"Jamie?" Lilith rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home."

"On it." Jamie was about to use magic… when she remembered that the Sons of Ipswich were present. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow.

The boys looked completely bewildered.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I don't suppose I have to say 'Beam me up, Scotty' now do I?"

As they prepared to leave, Reid suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and Jamie... Hopper? Plus what is with all that _pink_? It's all so gro---"

"Reid? Shut the hell up!"

And for twice in that week, Reid actually did what a girl told him.

* * *

A/N: There, I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter. I promise the next one won't seem as bad and to those whom I have let down, I am so sorry because really, no author wants to fail his/her readers. I fact, I've been thinking that there's been too much seriousness and time for some fun! So... here's introducing a little of my next chapter:

* * *

What's coming up:

**William:** Due to the fact that the council will be arriving, I can spare no men to watch you. It's up to Peter now. I trust he will do a good job.

**Mr. Waugh:** And class, if you'll believe it, we have yet _another_ transfer-in. Please give a warm welcome to Peter Lycan!

**Peter: **(_voiceover_) Now, taking care of three wild eighteen-year olds can be tough. And when the going gets tough, the tough get going… (_camera pans over to a small little café_)… to the coffeehouse.

**Peter:** Can I get a mochaccino, double mocha? Extra mocha, in fact. Thanks. Then again, just dump as much as you can into my cup.  
(_owner looks at him weirdly_)  
**Peter:** It's kind of an emergency…

**Peter:** (_voiceover_) Humans may be selfish, greedy, idiotic scumbags but there's one thing no lycan, vampire or centaur can disagree about and that is: humans make _great_ coffee. Only some, though; most of them deserve to go right to Hell where Jamie can make sure they stay there.

**Peter**: Can I take a seat?  
**Girl:** (_absent-mindedly_) Sure.  
**Peter:** (_sits down, then notices a newspaper_) Can I take a look at this?  
**Girl: **(_absent-mindedly_) Sure.  
**Peter:** (_leans forward_) Can I get a kiss?  
**Girl: **Su--. (_catches herself, then glares at Peter_)

**Girl:** (refers to the cups of coffee Peter's drunk) You might wanna slow down on that; that stuff's addictive.  
**Peter:** Oh look; the hyena calling the werewolf crazy.  
**Girl: **_What?_**_  
_**

* * *

Of course I realize that amidst all of this, there has to b some action. No worries there, I'm only revealing the fun side of the upcoming chapters. There's the dark side of it as well but we'll save it for the next update, eh? And in case you're wondering who the 'Girl' is, you'll find out soon though I reckon there's a certain Californian citizen out there who already knows. 

_**Crickes**_


	18. Werewolf's Arrival

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 18: Werewolf's Arrival**_**  
**_

_**Days after Jamie woke up, the group of friends couldn't ask for anything better. In fact, it seemed as if Jamie had absorbed the eight-year old Jamie they had met's optimism on the future. Fin and Pogue, who had been left out of the trip, were saved the gory details and thankfully, they didn't poke into it much. They were just thankful that Jamie was back, safe and alive.**_

_**Lilith however, Jamie knew, hadn't been the same since that trip into her memories. It had been one of the reasons she had been reluctant, had willed herself to forget all about it. Sometimes, a few lives, formed a few friendships even caused a few strong emotions to well up in she would catch Lilith glancing at her, whenever she showed a sign of strong emotion, mostly laughing these days and she would just look back and give her best friend a one-arm hug and a reassuring smile. Even Caleb looked at her the same way and she would just shoot him an annoying look as if to say that his concern was unnecessary. Then he would blush and look away. Such was the routine that Jamie was starting to tire of it.**_

_**Tyler and Reid had been quiet… for the first day. Then they'd just gone back to bickering over who-knew-what. Well, at least everyone else except Jamie and Caleb. The rest were too oblivious, too caught up in their own lives. Too caught up to even remember that William checked up on them once in a while…**_

**Fin's POV**_**  
**_

Of course, that was before the Announcement. And what was so important about said word that it warranted a capital letter, you ask? Well, it was more to the point that the Announcement changed the ones involved; the forming of friendships, the start of new emotions arising, etc. Who would have thought that William would have been the cause of it?

When I look back at it, I find myself laughing. Laughing at the memory though my happiness was tainted with the bitter tears running down my cheeks. But let's not talk about that. Instead, let's talk about what exactly changed those few lives. Or more specifically, who.

His words, short and simple as they were, rung in my ears for a good four hours: Due to the fact that the council will be arriving, I can spare no men to watch you. It's up to Peter now. I trust he will do a good job. I remember huffing, crossing my arms over my chest and just sulking. We weren't convicts, for Heaven's sake! But such was the decree and until we Ascended, William was our senior.

Peter met us a few hours later at the garden pavilion. The poor guy looked wearier than ever. Sometimes I wonder what William is doing to his son but under the current circumstances, it would be out of place for me to ask. He greeted us with a smile nonetheless; such was the perfect gentleman. I remember when he did an old-fashioned salutation for the three of us by kissing the back of our right hands. I remember blushing. I must have been fifteen then with a crush on the handsome lycan and for the next few days, I wasn't able to talk to him properly or look him in the eye.

"So… how's life been?" I could tell he missed us terribly; we hadn't seen him for weeks.

"Okay." I answered slowly, careful not to let any emotion slip into my voice. Any indication that something had gone wrong and we would have been shipped off to Paris by the six o'clock news.

"Listen… what Dad asked me to do… I'm not doing it by choice; I mean he's putting me in a very difficult position."

"Pete, it's okay." Lilith interrupted.

Peter merely nodded. "Well, just wanted to let you know… see ya then."

"Peter?" I called as he walked away.

He stopped and turned to face me. "Hmm?"

Jamie and Lils looked at me curiously. "Are you okay?" I finally asked.

He seemed to hesitate. "Yeah, of course." He grinned at the three of us. Too brilliant to be real, I remember thinking. Ersatz.

Monday was a pain in the ass, just like all the other days. Except for one thing; Mondays always seem to go slower. So do Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Now why is that? It seemed to always go routinely, a period of Latin with Maria, before being drilled about the mineral qualities of a packet of Doritos, courtesy of Miss Cooper, the Food Tech professor. It was in Literature – because Lils and me had requested a change of subject, and with a tiny use of my brand of magic, convinced the Provost that Literature, rather than History was our game – that a slight change of schedule took place. Of course, regarding that little change from History to Literature, we didn't leave Tyler out of it. I mean, he was our friend. We had his best interests at heart, no matter how much he claimed to love History.

Getting back to the subject… about that little change of schedule, it all happened in Literature. Let's do a flashback…

_"And class, if you'll believe it, we have yet another transfer-in." Mr. Waugh announced. I could hear the class snickering at the Literature professor's tone. Indeed, nobody could deny that there had been an extraordinary increase in new students this year, what with the three of us and Sarah. Personally, I thought that the school was getting sick of all the new students coming in, especially when they hung out a lot with the Sons of Ipswich. "Please give a warm welcome to Peter Lycan!" And yet another guy who's just _destined_ to--- wait… WHAT?! Don't… oh hell NO!_

Oh hell Yes! Yup. Mm-hmm. He was here and he was gonna get us screwed. Blowing our cover, endangering our lives… I mean, Pete is a cutie and adorable and all that but he knew nothing… nothing of modern inventions. Yeah, he knew how to drive but that was it. If you gave him a cell phone, he'd probably press all the wrong numbers or when he was agitated with something, he'd just throw it over a cliff. Why should it matter to him? He was rich; he could replace an entire jewellery store and have enough left over to supply a third-world country .

He flashed the class his most charming smile with a dash of cockiness tossed in, making the female population – except the three of us who were already used to his presence – sigh dreamily. Mr. Waugh nodded at him, and he stepped forward. "My name is Peter Lycan and I'm an exchange student… from Boston."

"Very well." The Literature professor nodded again. "Now that we are properly introduced… I'm Mr. Waugh, your Literature professor and welcome, Mr. Lycan, to Spencer Academy."

"Hmm… wonder where they picked him up from." Reid drawled. I giggled, hearing him perfectly. I could already imagine his smug face as he heard me on the row above. Below, Peter started to make his way up, pausing just a second to wink at me before he moved up. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach; he was obviously trying to keep away whatever prospective suitors I had accumulated during my weeks here and at the same time, discouraging the start of his own fan club.

He moved up some more and I allowed my eyes to follow him as he slid into the seat beside Jamie. She looked appraisingly at him, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips. Obviously, Jamie was amused, surprised but still looking as if she had expected it. I turned my attention immediately to Caleb. If no one had noticed a tension between him and Jamie, I had and only once in a lifetime was I wrong about a gut feeling. I was right; there was a sliver of irritation painted across his face. I realized I wasn't the only one watching his reaction; Sarah was too. I saw the slight hurt showing in her eyes as she realized why Caleb was looking like he did.

Class ended and Lils and me promptly made our way to Jamie. The boys lingered around, unsure of what to do or say but Kate and Sarah joined us.

"Peter Lycan." He repeated each time he shook a hand. I wondered what the Sons of Ipswich would do if he had done the 'gentlemanly thing' and kissed the back of our palms.

"Sarah Wenham." The blonde smiled at him. Peter's eyes lingered on her for a second before moving on to Kate. _Oh way to go, Petey!_ I thought exasperatedly. _Throw her a bone, will you? God, wipe that smile off your face!_ It was one of his favourites; a slight pout thrown in with a smile. I bet he was one of a kind; the only one who would have been able to pull it off and make it look charming. When it came to my turn, I introduced myself with a sort of satirical humor.

Since it was already lunch, we headed to the canteen together after the boys had been properly acquainted. I could have sworn Caleb gripped his hand, a little firmer than necessary; like a lion warning another off his territory. Peter took it well, however; he simply slapped on a polite smile and they exchanged the usual greetings.

"So… what're you planning to do here at Spencer?" Pogue asked over lunch.

Peter shrugged casually. "Just here for that scholarship to…uh, to…" I could see Jamie struggling with herself. Evidently, Peter hadn't done too much research; always a bad thing.

"Yale or Harvard?" Jamie pretended to interrupt.

"Oh… now, _that_ I haven't decided." Peter eased into his seat. "Depends now, doesn't it?"

"And which course are you taking?" Caleb was interested to know.

"Law." Jamie answered for him. Every head at the table swiveled in her direction, paying her their undivided attention. She let out a nervous laugh. "He told me during class. Right, Peter?"

Peter smiled mischievously over the rim of his coffee cup as he took a sip. Coffee… I remember him praising the human race for it. "So… what do you do for fun around here? Anything in Spencer worth visiting?"

"You interested in swimming?" Tyler asked. "Because there's a pool."

For future reference, Peter was an excellent swimmer. He could swim every stroke; move underwater faster than Superman, or at least any Son of Ipswich. He was, after all, the son of a werewolf, an Archos. He had been trained from birth as his father's heir, had even been branded as the Chosen one to succeed his father and water was his element. Peter wasn't as stupid to expose himself; the speed he swam at was inhuman but neither was he going to be allow himself to lose on his own grounds.

"Perfect." Peter grinned again. "I love to swim."

"Yeah?" Reid challenged. He had been keeping quiet, studying Peter. "What stroke?"

"I'm efficient in every one of them." He replied.

"Well, now that I have to see." A voice interrupted our pleasant conversation. Aaron stood in his crutches, half his face bandaged. Hurriedly, Lils and me checked on Jamie but she looked perfectly serene, even leaning back in her chair and gazing at Aaron smugly.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the impotent Aaron Abbot himself who has come to grace us with his…" Jamie looked him up and down distastefully for the full effect. "…magnificent presence."

"Impotent, Chapman?" Aaron tried to save face in front of his cronies. "I thought you were enjoying it."

"Only when your pretty face got bashed up. I don't think we'll need to tell you what's gonna happen if you try and report that little incident, will you?" Lilith asked.

Aaron only walked away, stone faced.

"Wow… what was that about?" Peter asked, his eyes flickering between the three of us. I wisely kept my silence.

"What I wanna know." Kate agreed.

"Nothing really." Jamie disagreed. "He was drunk, tried to get fresh, fell down the stairs accidentally… vintage Aaron being a klutz and all."

_Nice save._ Already, Peter looked less suspicious, no doubt at least half-convinced that it was merely a drunk guy acting on his hormones. I could tell he still didn't like it though.

"So we'll meet you at the pool later?" Pogue raised an eyebrow as the bell rang.

"Sure." Peter grinned.

The three of us looked worriedly at each other but really, what could we do? It was obvious the guys were thrilled and boys had to have fun outside of foosball and the jukebox after all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to those who thought that I was introducing the Girl in this chapter... I was going to but I realized that there had to be some kind of reaction between the Sons of Ipswich so I decided to put this first. This chapter might seem a little strange to you guys because it doesn't seem like Fin at all but this is the statement I'm trying to put across to you... Fin's no longer the innocent girl you thought her to be, incapable of thinking anything bad of anyone. She's grown up and she's got something else influencing her thoughts. Also, please note that there will be more POVs than third-person chapters from now on. Peter's POV up next chapter. 

_**Crickes **_


	19. Grey Meets Amber

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 19: Grey Meets Amber**

**A/N:** Boom, baby! Six days of no update and DEA's already on second page. Hmm... this community's moving fast and I'm never one to like to be left behind so here I am with Chapter 19 and I hope you really do enjoy it! For those who want to know who Peter and the _Girl -_ who I am introducing in this chapter - looks like, check out my profile for the link. Until then!

Stupid idiot, I found myself thinking as I smiled at Caleb Danvers who was doing his warm-ups by the side of the pool. _You have absolutely no idea what you're going up against_. I don't particularly care for mortals… they have such a short life span that they might as well not live anyway. There is the occasional grandpa who got to survive his hundredth birthday but by then, you're so weak that you can't get out of that bed you've been lying on for the best part of twenty years so what's the point?

I don't care that he's a witch; he's still human. He'll live and he'll die. I have never been a mortal; _never_. I'm not one to be narcissistic but really, compare a mortal to a vampire or a lycan. True, with mortals, there's a possibility that they'll end up in Heaven but they'll always have to go through Hell for the sins they've committed. Me and the other immortals? We walk on this Earth _forever_. Of course there's always the chance we'll get struck down by a member of the Rebellion or by some other design but that's the thrill of it.

Earlier on, the Sons of Ipswich badgered me with questions; how old I am, how was my hometown. Especially that blonde… what's her name? Sarah… I'm wondering whether her interest in me is to find out what's been happening in her hometown or it's about something else. Either way, I'm not interested. I had only seen Boston for a week; it wasn't enough to satisfy questions about whether her favourite flower shop was still running as usual.

I tug on my Speedos, so far the most repugnant thing I have ever put on my body. Lilith obtained it for me since I have none. I don't understand… can't mortals simply swim _naked_?

"SpeeDO?" I had repeated after Lilith, my tone ultimately acerbic. "Well, how about SpeeDON'T?"

My arm is still bruising slightly after that punch on the arm Lilith gave me. Of course, she meant it all in the good name of play but with all that vampiric power she has, it's a wonder there isn't an earthquake everytime she starts stomping.

This material only irritates me, making me feel uncomfortable. It covers nearly nothing… what's the point of wearing it? Sure, I wear clothes; the Spencer uniform – but I recognize it as a necessity… when you meet people or when you step outside and get exposed to the climate. However in the water, I feel _free_. There is _nothing_ I can't do in the water. Absolutely _nothing_. Don't they feel it? That vibe pulsing through their veins? The way the water beckons and seduces? If not, how can they call themselves swimmers?

The coach has acknowledged my presence and the fact that I am challenging Caleb Danvers. First, though, I am required to beat his time; 1:14. Unbelievable. Do they _really_ swim that _slow_? Jamie holds me back before I prepare to dive. She says nothing but her eyes beg me to be reasonable. _Human_. I remind myself. _Be human_. A lot to ask of an immortal.

I finish with a time of 1:10. Realistic, no? I see the shocked looks on Caleb and his friends and the coach. Hamm claps me on the back and praises me. This is it. I'm up against Caleb in five minutes. He does his warm-ups and I do mine. I actually just copy him; I don't need warm ups. The moment I splashed into the water, I feel a freshness wash over me, energizing me almost as much as coffee does. Reminds me that I'm going to have to get some.

Caleb's ahead of me slightly… fine, what I'm doing is cruel, I'll admit but for a moment, I just wanna enjoy the water. There'll be plenty of time to catch up with him. I can just imagine the look on his face as I pull the rug from beneath him. Not pleasurable for me will it be; I have never enjoyed disappointment on anyone but this is what you get for challenging me. I don't back down and I don't get kind to let you win. I dish it as it is.

_Later…_

Now, taking care of three wild eighteen-year olds can be tough. And when the going gets tough, the tough get going… to the coffeehouse. Humans may be selfish, greedy, idiotic scumbags but there's one thing no lycan, vampire or centaur can disagree about and that is: humans make _great_ coffee. Only some, though; most of them deserve to go right to Hell where Jamie can make sure they stay there. Moll's is a nice place… or so Fin says but I'm going to take her word for it.

The most magnificent aroma greeted me as I walked in through the door. _Mmm…_ _Fresh coffee._ I make my way over to the counter where a man, whom I assumed was the owner, nodded at me, already prepared to take my order.

"Can I get a mochaccino, double mocha?" The owner nodded, then turned away to the counter behind him to make my coffee. I hesitated slightly, then decided to go for it. "Extra mocha, in fact. Thanks." He nodded again. "Then again, just dump as much as you can into my cup." This time, the man turned around fully, his eyebrows meeting one another and giving me a look I didn't quite like.

Now, just to be clear on things, I am _not_ scared of humans. But sometimes, just sometimes… they're so _weird_. What's wrong with adding more coffee powder into the coffee? Won't it make it more… coffee-er? I decided to settle for the innocent look. "It's kind of an emergency…"

Casting me one more strange look, the café owner stirred up my coffee in a Styrofoam cup and handed it to me. While he was busy getting my change, I took a sip, swirling it in my mouth to get a real taste of it. Like wine, really. "Mmm…" I gulped it down. Perfect. I looked back to the owner who was staring again, my change in one hand. "Good coffee." I complimented, taking the shillings and dumping it into my pocket.

"Thanks." He nodded in a gruff voice. "Now would ya mind getting outta the way, sonny? I've got other customers."

I started to turn to look over my shoulder but before I could, a figure rushed past me to the counter, slightly bumping against me. "Uh… a cappuccino please?"

I tried to get a look at her; she hadn't even apologized! But her hair hid her face, long bluntly cut bangs, which had been highlighted past recognition of whether she was a blonde or a brunette. It was only when she turned to face me that I saw her. The first thing I found myself thinking about was that the streaks matched her. Her eyes were gray, pink eye shadow had been lightly applied around her eyes and she had practically mutated her ear.

I understand that ear piercings were considered an accessory, all of my three girl friends had it but what she had done to her right ear was… brutal! Silver studs and earrings decorated the side of said ear. I had never seen anything so atrocious. But still, a part of me admired her for the pains she must have gone through to have that many metals going through her ear.

"Uh… hello?" _Oh shite_. It was only then that I realized I had been staring at her.

"Yeah?" I shut my mouth, drawing out my most coldest, iciest facade. The code of conduct I had been brought up with told me to be nice to her; she was a member of the fairer sex after all and Dad had taught me to respect the opposite gender, even the humans but I chose to ignore it. She _still_ hadn't apologized.

"D'ya mind?" She pointed past me to the box of coffee stirrers. She had already had her cup of coffee in hand and the owner, together with the people queuing up behind the girl, were glaring at me murderously for holding up the line.

"Uh… yeah. I'm just leaving." I grabbed a stirrer myself. "Great coffee!" I repeated, managing a weak smile at the owner.

"Just go!" He bellowed.

I made my way out just before _he_ started to make _his_ way over the counter to personally haul me out. I managed to catch one last glance at the strange girl before the door closed; she was sitting at a table deeply immersed in sketching something. I shook my head, frowning. Fin must've been insane to recommend this place to me. Impatient café owners and bizarre customers. Forget this shack! There were hundreds more places to go for coffee!

* * *

I entered Moll's for the second time in two days. Thankfully, the owner wasn't there; just his assistant. I ordered my coffee, black, took a few packets of sugar and proceeded to find an empty seat somewhere. Mission Impossible; it was a full house. I had tried other coffee shops in Ipswich but blech! Moll's was the only one serving beverages fit for consumption. So here am I again… thankful that the owner wasn't around. I was just about to give up finding a seat when I saw her. The weird girl from yesterday. 

So I walk over to her table, the only one which happens to have a vacant seat. Being the gracious being that I am, I generously let go of yesterday's discourteousness. Instead, I decided to be polite to her, just to show her that I _am_ practical. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nope." She shook her head, not even bothering to look up from whatever she was doing.

I shrugged, pulling out the metal chair and sliding into it. She looked up, startled. "Whoa, bub. I said the seat wasn't taken. I never said you could sit _in_ it."

I raised an eyebrow. Rudeness must play a huge part in this girl's life. "Well, since no one was sitting in it and this seat wasn't taken, I assumed it was vacant."

"You assumed correctly." She snapped back, quick to reply. "What you_ didn't_ assume correctly was the fact that I didn't invite you to sit down."

I huffed. "Well, do you mind being kind for just an hour and _let_ me sit here?"

She frowned as if uncertain what I was implying about that 'being kind for an hour' before she finally dropped it. Ah, a small interval of sensibility, at last! "Fine." She muttered.

We sipped on our drinks for a while. She was occupied with her work and I had time to kill before the tomorrow and another day of _school_. "Do you go to Spencer?" I gave up; I was bored after all.

"Nope. I just wear the uniform for kicks." She rolled her eyes. Right, I told myself. Stupid question to ask of a sarcastic eighteen-year old girl. "'_Course_ I go to Spencer."

Usually, I'd give up talking to her but the tone in her voice after she'd say those five words intrigued me and I dug for more. "Then how come I don't _see_ you?"

"Well, you would…" The girl trailed off slightly as she picked up a pencil. "… if you looked harder." At my bewildered look, the corner of her lips twitched in a sad smile. "I'm mostly invisible to everyone." _Hmm… unpopular._ I had heard of these things during my travels in America but to meet someone who was experiencing all that was… well, something else. I found it rather ridiculous, actually. Wasn't school for _education_? Oh well, what would I know? I haven't stepped into an academy for more than four decades.

"Do you enjoy it?" I asked.

"Enjoy what?"

"Being invisible."

"Sometimes." She sighed. Then she gave me a quick smile. "But humans weren't built for absolute isolation, y'know? They need contact with people."

"How about your parents?"

"They don't bother about me. I guess the only reason they sent me here is so that I can get that easy ticket to Princeton and they can boast about it to all to those rich scumbags they call their friends."

I nodded. "Peter Lycan." I extended a hand.

She looked at it for a minute and for five seconds that she shook it; her grey orbs met my amber ones. "Delancey Lane."

* * *

_**Crickes**_


	20. Exposure

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 20: Exposure**

**A/N: **Ahh… Chapter 20 at last. Mind you, this chapter might be a little cheesy and cliché so if you're not a cheesy or cliché fan, I suggest you skip out on this one. **You have been warned.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO _REDROGUE_ FOR SUBMITTING THE CHARACTER OF DELANCEY LANE, CONCEPT AND ALL.**

"I CAN_NOT_ _believe_ that it's a school night! I CAN_NOT believe_ that you guys are out here! And you know what's the most unbelievable thing of all?" They ducked as fireballs whizzed above their heads.

"What?" Lilith asked just for the sake of it.

"That I'm fighting fairy-tale creatures on a school night with my best friends who aren't supposed to be here!" Jamie finished her rant as she flamed the next line of attackers.

"Chill, Jamie." Fin mustered the calmest tone possible in a situation like this. But the truth was, she was excited. The wind was cold and it made her shiver but that only prompted her to use her power.

"Better not." Lilith quipped. "She might just freeze over."

Jamie rolled her eyes and was about to retort but she was suddenly cut off... "You're going to die tonight, Chosen Ones!" A vampire suddenly dropped down from the nearest tree, growling.

All three of them rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Can't they come up with something more original?" Fin seemed to almost beg. "It's like we're straight out of a TV show or something."

"Here, here." Lilith agreed as she dusted one of her own kind with a stick she had randomly picked up from the ground. "You'd think we'd get some respect from them."

They looked about them for more assailants. It was clear. "Hmm. That's strange." Jamie's eyebrows met.

"What's strange?" Lilith asked, already bored with the scene.

"They're all… gone."

"So?" Lilith snorted. "They're probably afraid."

"Let's get outta here." Fin agreed. She didn't see anything else suspicious and they had some Math assignments to complete after all.

Jamie, as if reading her mind, turned to her. "Well, you might have done your homework _before_ heading out to kill, hmm?"

Fin and Lilith flushed with guilt. "Mm-hmm; I thought so." She scanned the area one last time before turning her back on it. "Let's go."

As they walked, Lilith started humming to a casual tune but Jamie couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. She couldn't stand it any longer. She held up a hand, halting them in their steps. "Jamie?" Fin called softly. "What is it?"

"Do you sense that?" A small tingle in the back off her mind set off the alarm systems all over her body.

"Sense what?" Lilith asked, a slight note of urgency in her voice.

"Run!" Jamie took off, the other two at her heels, running half-heartedly but able to keep up with their leader. They didn't know what was going on but if Jamie Chapman was panicking, well… they had good reason to panic too. They were approaching the road near Nicky's when… BOOM!!! Somewhere behind them exploded. Jamie chanced a glance behind her. The trees were on fire; fire that was chasing them and in the act, setting off more bombs. She could almost feel the heat.

"Jamie!" Lilith yelled though she knew that the brunette could do nothing. The fire was too big and if Jamie paused for one second to try to control that inferno, then she would perish. _Just keep running_. Jamie encouraged them silently. They were already reaching the road… tar where the fire couldn't reach them… hopefully. And then… that sudden feeling. As soon as her foot tapped the road, Jamie felt a sensation course through her, overcome by a sudden intuition. _Stop_. It ordered her. She did. _Turn around_. Slowly, she obeyed the voice.

"Jamie?" Fin's voice was miles away. "Jamie!"

If they had looked into her face, they would have seen that her eyes had gone completely jet black except for that thin oval of silver. _Control it_. **_Who are you?_** She thought desperately. Her body was out of her own control; it was following someone... or _something_ else's command. The being closed her eyes. _I am the First. The very First. You know who I am. Now control it._ Jamie's eyes flew open, as she understood. **_I will._** Empowered with determination, she tilted her head as the approaching fire drew ever the closer.

She threw out her hand, twisting and turning her palm as she willed the fire to cease. _Mistress of Fire, do you control it or does it control you?_ It seemed to taunt. **_Me._ **Jamie thought fiercely. _**I control it. **Then prove it!_ The fire drew back as if bracing itself to consume the young girl. Lilith and Fin, only a few steps away stood frozen on the spot, their mouths wide open. But before the flames could claim her, Jamie had thrown her other hand out, drawing a shield between her and the blaze. The fire struggled but it could not fight against the translucent protection. Finally, it gave up; the conflagration was extinguished and darkness fell upon the forest again.

She breathed a sigh of relief and slumped as the Power, which had goaded her on, left her. "Jamie…"

She turned around and froze. Jane White stood well behind Lilith and Fin, speechless and rooted to the spot. "What the _hell_ was that?"

* * *

"Okay, whaddya wanna know?" Jamie asked as they all settled in her room. They sat in a circle, surrounded by a ring of candles. Jane didn't seem all that disturbed by the settings.

"Everything!" Jane exclaimed.

"Everything?" Lilith echoed in disbelief. "You can't expect us to tell you _everything_ in one night!"

"Okay, okay. So how about this; I ask questions, you answer." Jane conceded. When the three best friends agreed to this, she took a deep breath and asked the question that had been bothering her ever since she saw the display of Jamie's power. "Are you guys witches? Or even human?" Fin and Lilith looked at Jamie, who took it upon herself to answer the harder of Jane's questions.

"Witches, no. Human… we are. Or were. I don't really know when we were even normal. I mean…" She faltered, not knowing what to say next but Jane had that patient look on her face which made her feel a lot calmer. "Okay, four thousand, four hundred and forty-four years ago, when dinosaurs were already extinct and mankind existed in large numbers though not enough to fill the world as it does today, there existed creatures."

"Creatures." Jane nodded. "What kind?"

This time, Jamie was the one who took a deep breath. "Okay, you might think that I'm crazy for saying this but---"

"Believe me." Jane interrupted. "After what I've just witnessed, the word 'crazy' has a whole new meaning for me now."

"Okay. Creatures… like centaurs. Werewolves. Sirens… all these beings… they're real." She paused, letting Jane absorb the truth of it.

"So… wait… does… but…" Jane seemed to be at a loss for words. "All these… _creatures_… they're the things myths are made of."

Lilith shook her head. "The fairy-tale stories you read in books? They're from people who have actually _seen_ them."

"_Seen_ them?" Jane asked, barely able to keep the amazement from her voice. "But how…"

"You see; this is where we need to tell the whole tale." Fin explained. She nodded at Jamie who began reciting from the primordial scrolls their predecessors had written.

_Our kind is in danger._

_We must not be found out._

_Mankind grows more menacing with the passing moment._

_They shall want to rule us; they shall want to have power over us._

Jane shivered slightly at the monotone Jamie was using. The room seemed to be growing darker.

_We are blessed but we do not belong here._

_This world is for men._

_They regard us as oddities of nature._

_We shall be slaved, and for something we did not have choice over._

_We must hide. We must not be found out._

_We know not everyone will follow this rule. There will be the ones who rebel._

_They will kill and they will slay. They must be controlled._

Jane glanced around the circle. Fin and Lilith had their heads in their hands at Jamie was concentrating on the ancient script.

_We have Chosen._

_Four leaders. They will guide and protect until the time is right._

_To represent Fire, Extraxi, Dragon of the Underworld._

_To represent Water, Lycan, Werewolf Leader._

_To represent Earth, Lamia, Vampire Queen._

_To represent Air, Sun, the only one of her kind._

_We must hide. We must not be found out._

Here, Jamie ended. Fin and Lilith raised their heads and Jamie looked away from the piece of parchment as if her eyes had been burned. "So what _is_ that?" Jane finally asked, gesturing to the scroll, which lay in between them.

"It's a copy of the will of the Elders." Lilith answered.

"Elders?" Jane asked.

"They're what we call the First Council… like us, they had their own generations of committees too. They're the people who hold the power of deciding on the big stuff." Fin explained.

"Oh. O-kay…" Jane nodded, slowly taking it all in. Her open-mindedness made it easy for her to accept what most would not even dream of listening to. "So… about that dragon thingy…"

The three girls looked at each other. "That would be me." Jamie raised a hand.

"You're a dragon?" Jane asked in awe.

"Well, no… no… uh, well… actually, it's more like one is inhibiting my body." Jamie tried to explain.

"So it's like possessing you is what." Jane said, unsurely.

"No, not really. I mean at the start maybe yes… but as the years went by… I mean it's like we became one: Extraxi and I."

"And what about you two?" Jane asked, understanding more as she went on.

"Phoenix." Fin announced proudly. "The only one of its kind." She repeated. Then she looked thoughtful. "It's actually why I choose to go by Fin. It's a nickname, I guess."

"Vampire." Lilith shrugged as if it wasn't all that exciting. Jane gulped.

"You aren't… hungry… are you?" Jane asked. Lilith lips curled into a predatory smile as she called on her Power, baring her teeth and hoping that her fangs were sharp.

Jane screamed ducking behind Fin.

"Lilith!" Jamie and Fin admonished.

"Don't mind her, Jane. She's not a real vampire… she just possesses a few similar characteristics. She doesn't drink blood for one but she can go without air." Fin explained. Lilith tried not to appear too proud but her lips still curved into a large grin nevertheless.

"So… do you guys have any powers?" Jane grinned excitedly.

"Pyrokinetic." Jamie snapped her finger and a flame lit up above her fist. She grabbed it quickly and extinguished it, then opened up her palm to show that there were no burn marks. Jane clapped happily.

"Controlling Mother Nature." Lilith said. She focused on a closed up flower on the windowsill and the girls watched in fascination as it opened up as if it were bright daylight.

"Telekinesis fer me!" Fin swayed from side to side. Behind her, one of Jamie's books flew across the room and back to its space on the bookshelf.

"You guys are so cool!" Jane nearly shrieked. All three tried to look modest but a faint blush still coloured their cheeks at the outburst.

"And you?" Jamie asked gently. "You're not freaked out?"

"I was at first." Jane admitted. "But really, how scary someone from the supernatural is depends on the way they use their powers, right?"

All three of them nodded though personally, they thought that Jane was special; a wise girl for her age and knew that their friendship would be a lifelong one.

"But, wait… you still haven't told me how people could See the creatures. And who's the Werewolf? You said that there were supposed to be four of you. Where's the other one?" Jane wanted to know.

"We-ll… we believe that people who could See were one in a million, blessed by the Powers-That-Be or whatever gave us these powers so that they could get a chance to experience something that others would not. You are _born_ a Seer. Not learnt. And it might take years… even decades for that ability to surface. You don't see immediately after you come into this world." Jamie added quickly as Jane opened her mouth. Jane visibly deflated at this.

"Do you think… there's a chance that I might be one?" She asked in a small voice.

"Maybe." Fin replied, honestly but kindly. "You never know."

Jane was quickly cheered up by the thought that someday, she would get to see what the three girls saw. "Tell me about the werewolf leader."

"Well, we call him the Lycan… and he's our guardian." Lilith said simply.

Jane's mouth dropped open. "You mean the guy that took you to Rome?"

The three girls laughed and nodded. "The one and only." Fin agreed.

"Wow. It was all carefully planned out, wasn't it?" Jane reflected.

"Yes." Jamie concurred. "That's because the three of us are to Ascend this year and join him on the 'throne'."

Jane looked up at them quickly. "This year? Does that mean once you… Ascend you're going to quit school? I'm never going to see you again?"

Lilith shook her head sadly. "Sorry, honey, but I don't think so. But even then, we're not too sure about our Ascension. I mean; it's never been done before on their own in all the past three generations of rulers."

"Why not?" Jane frowned.

"You see… usually, before an _Archos_ or ruler died, he chose the heir to his throne. Our ancestors didn't. They chose _after_ death thus they never imparted us on the skills of how to Ascend. Our guardian; he had been Chosen before the previous Lycan died. And somehow, the _Phasma_ of the Dragon, Phoenix and Vampire chose their heirs a hundred years before their actual birth."

"Meaning they picked you guys out like in 1906?" Jane's eyes widened. When they nodded, she muttered, "Freaky."

"Totally." Lilith agreed. Jane blushed, not realizing that she had said it loud enough for the three girls to hear. "No, it's not your fault." Lilith said quickly. "My stupid ears are on super mode."

Jamie checked her watch. It was already midnight and she could see Jane trying to stifle a yawn. "Sweetie, you should go to bed." She said, warming up all the more to the affable fifteen-year old she had come to like.

"Oh, no, that's okay." Jane said quickly.

"Ooh… it's the _witching_ hour." Lilith grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together to complete the image. The room shook slightly.

"Don't _do_ that." Fin shuddered. Lilith just continued grinning, then her face fell and she sighed.

"It's nights like these which makes me wish Peter was here and we'd all go hunting together."

"Who's Peter?" Jane perked up.

Fin laughed. "He's our guardian's son."

"Is he cute?"

"He's sixty-five!"

"Oh." Jane made a weirded-out look before looking at the three girls. "Sorry, I forgot you were immortal. I mean… you are, right?"

Jamie nodded. "I gotta say… he looks _really_ young for his age."

"Oh, so he _is_ handsome." Jane's interest returned.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You might see him around campus." Was all she would say.

They chatted until three in the morning, after which Jane opted to sleep in Jamie's room for the night; she was much too scared of the dark to be climbing down to her dorm room. Jamie had offered her the bed but the younger girl insisted on sleeping on the floor. As she lay in bed, she thought about what had happened.

The power… the voice… could it be that the Dragon in her had started to rouse? Just how much_ had_ she become one with Extraxi? As she started to drift off, the Voice whispered. _Here, Jamie. I am here._ Startled, she sat up. Tears of sweat were already trickling down her neck and the sides of her face. She let out a huge breath. One thing was for sure; she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

A/N: Hope this cleared up the questions you had about the three girls. If you have any more, please feel free to mention them and I'll see if I can squeeze it into my story! ; ) Sorry if this was badly done and incredibly... well, cliche but God, I hope not.

**_Crickes_**


	21. One Last Spark

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 21: One Last Spark**

**A/N: Well, this is a chapter that I feel likeness towards because I think it's neither crappy nor too cheesy. However… I am not the reader so please review to tell me what you think about it. For those of you who wonder whether Jane White will tell, well… stick around to find out.**

Peter stalked down the hallway, somehow able to still look debonair as he glared at any obstacles that hindered him. It wasn't really a problem however; the student body parted for him like the Red Sea parted for Moses. He could feel the human eyes on his back but he didn't exactly _care_. He was in an irate mood and anyone foolish enough to mess with him right now would be at the receiving end of his fury.

Still, the female population gazed dreamily after him, hoping in vain that he might notice them. It was common knowledge that the guy was chummy with the Sons of Ipswich though there were whispers that he was there to steal away the three new girls. Nobody had ever gotten close enough to him to have found out the truth, not that Peter half-cared what others thought of him.

The whispers earned an ever firmer ground when the handsome young heir paused beside the locker of the pretty but tough Jamie Chapman. Jamie, who had been innocuously cleaning out her locker, paused as she felt more than two pairs of eyes on her. She withdrew her head from the metal cubbyhole, turned around and found herself already dead - if looks could kill – as Peter glared at her, his amber orbs flashing dangerously. She plastered on a polite smile, as she had always been forced to do so in front of other people but her own eyes asked him a question. _What the fuck?_ If he was accurate enough.

Slowly, he tilted his head to one side as if studying her but Jamie knew that he was telling her to follow him. He walked off first and after a few seconds of consideration, Jamie shut her locker door and followed the direction he had taken. He was already out of sight when she turned the corner but he left trails only she could sense. Closing the door of the broom closet behind her, Jamie suddenly found her arm being squeezed in a vice grip.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She hissed, wrenching Peter's hand away from her arm. "Hey, watch it!"

It was dark in the closet and Peter's yellow-ish eyes stood out more than ever. Jamie felt her own silver ones flashing.

"_What_ in the name of the Elders are you _doing_?" That was Peter.

"What? What did I do?"

"You know what you did! You told our secret to that _human_!"

"Jane? We can trust her, Peter." Now, if only she believed that as much as she wanted to.

"Yeah, right." Peter scoffed. "Let's see if you'll still say the same thing when she blabs it to the whole world."

Jamie slapped his arm lightly. "Oh, stop it, you neurotic little freak. She won't." Then she hooked her arm with his. "Besides… it's lunch time. Take a break from being such a phobic dog and don't spoil your appetite." She reached for the doorknob of the broom closet but before she could push it open, someone at the other end had already flung the door wide open.

"Uh… hey."

"Caleb! Hi!" Jamie said it like there wasn't a single percent of awkwardness surrounding them.

"Hey, Caleb… what're you doing with the closet--- uh… hi. Wow."

"Pogue." Peter nodded coolly at him.

"We were just heading to lunch." Jamie said brightly.

"Oh-kay. And well… all this, uh…" Pogue gestured to the background with his right hand, looking adorable and confused. Caleb was right beside him in that.

"We were just checking the brand of the brooms." Peter quickly covered. Jamie inwardly cringed. _Checking the brand of the brooms? What kind of a lame cover is _that? But Peter had said it already so they had to go with it.

"Because… you know…" She started to stutter as they turned their eyes on her. "Peter wants to stock up on brooms… for his house… and obviously he had to have the elite."

"The elite?" Peter looked strangely at Jamie and was stepped on the foot for that. _Hey, you made up that story, now keep to it!_ Her facial expressions seemed to say. He changed tacks immediately. "Oh, yeah… the _elite_. Only place you can get them is Spencer. Hehe."

Caleb and Pogue didn't look too convinced.

"Wanna join us?" Jamie asked.

"To check the brooms?" Caleb asked weakly. It was the first time he had spoken since he had opened the door and he sounded sick to his stomach right now.

"No, dum-dum. To lunch!" Jamie stepped forward, dragging Peter with her before hooking her free arm around Caleb's.

"Well… uh… yeah. Okay." Caleb registered the fact that Peter didn't seem to mind that Jamie had her arm hooked with his and he breathed in relief. _I mean, if there _is _something between them, shouldn't he be reacting just a little?_

They arrived at the table with a few skeptic looks here and there and muffled giggles from the others in the canteen. "Hi?" It seemed more of a question than a firm greeting from Kate as the mocha-skinned princess ran from her seat and into Pogue's arms. Sarah, Jamie noticed, didn't look too happy at the trio and she quickly slipped her arm off Caleb's.

"Well, if you'll excuse us… I think Jamie and me need to get our food. Lilith? Fin? Care to join us?" Lils and Fin nodded, grinning to the despair of the Sons of Ipswich. Had they fallen too, under his charismatic smile? True, Peter was a great guy to be around and all but beneath that, they couldn't help but feel there was more to this guy. He didn't deserve warning bells like Chase did but still… something sinister was lurking.

In reality, however, they had nothing to worry about. Fin and Lilith had only been amused by their entrance – and by Pogue secretly snickering as he followed them.

"What was that about?" Fin wondered loud once they were out of earshot, reaching the queue for food.

"They caught us in the broom closet." Peter replied evenly, looking for all his life's worth that it wasn't something scandalous.

"Ooh. No need to ask what you guys were doing in there." Lilith giggled as she high-fived Fin. Jamie's palms connected with the back of their heads in a slight shove as Peter looked thoroughly confused.

"Not _that_ you dirty-minded little prats!" Jamie hissed.

"I was just _reminding_ you that you needed to zip up your mouth a little bit more, maybe throw away the key and stay like that til you Ascend." Peter glared at the three of them.

The three girls immediately mimed what Peter had just ordered them to do – throwing in the exaggerating toss of an imaginary key over their shoulder - receiving more poisonous glares from the recipient and giggles from around them. "Peter?" A new voice called out. All four of them turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Delancey! Hey."

"Hey." She gave him a huge grin, then a more polite one towards Jamie, Lilith and Fin.

"So…" Peter trailed off, having nothing to say… yet. Besides it was hard; the three brats he unfortunately loved so much were making faces behind him.

"I'll see you soon at Moll's?" She asked.

"Yeah." Relief. "Sure. See you soon."

Delancey walked off with her loaded tray as Peter was left alone to face the vultures.

"Wow."

"_Delancey_, huh?"

"She looks pretty human."

"She looks _pretty _too."

"Moll's huh?"

"_Preet-ty_ cozy."

"Girls." He gritted his teeth. "You just threw away your keys so I suggest you _shut_ it.

* * *

Lilith walked out of the dormitory edifice, intending to take a walk when she noticed a figure by the trees. She recognized it almost immediately; dark hair and a jacket worn over a dark hoodie. "Hey." 

He turned around and a small smile graced his lips. "Hey."

"What're you doing here?"

"Just taking a small walk. You?"

"Same." Lilith smiled.

"Where's Reid?" She asked though she already knew the answer. If she were right, they'd already be…

"Having dinner with Fin."

"Oh."

They stayed silent for a few moments, watching the sunset in the blood-orange sky. "Hey, Lils?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"If you were in love with a guy your best friend already liked, who would you give up?"

Lilith turned towards the brunette. Her heart ached; the question hit home for her but she could see it was killing him too. "Well, it depends. How much do you really like the girl?"

Tyler hadn't realized she had said 'girl'. "You've been crushing on her for two and a half months now. First you tell yourself it's an infatuation, then when it doesn't go away, you…"

"Realize its love?"

"But on the other hand, this is your _best friend_ you're talking about. The guy you've been brothers with for five years and counting." He looked at her, then blushed and looked away. It was the first time he had realized what he was actually saying. He suddenly shook his head. "No." He said. "It's not worth it. _She's_ not worth it. Not if it costs Reid."

"So you'd rather give up love over friendship?" Lilith asked, disbelievingly.

"If I asked you to give up Fin…" Tyler said slowly. "In return for Reid… would you have done it?"

"Not in a million years." Lilith whispered, unshed tears stinging her eyes.

Tyler let out a harsh laugh. "Now isn't _this_ coincidence." He stared down at his shoe and wiped the few tears that had dared disobey him and fall, roughly. "We're both in love with people we can't have."

"Maybe that's love." Lilith commented. "Sacrifice. Heck, they're both happy. Who are we to tear them apart?"

Tyler took a sip from a beer Lilith realized hadn't been there a minute ago. She stared.

He turned to her and held out yet another bottle of it, ice cold and promisingly delicious.

"You're using."

"You gonna take it or what?"

When she didn't stop staring, he turned away from her angrily. "Damnit, Lilith! I am _not_ Reid and you aren't Caleb… _are_ you?"

Angered by the outburst, Lilith grabbed the bottle from his hand, tore the cap off and thrust it through her lips, savoring the first few gulps as she closed her eyes. When she had opened them again, Tyler was staring at her. "To unreturned love and friendships worth the sacrifices." She toasted.

Tyler imitated her before throwing his head back and finishing the beer. Too caught up in their anguish, they didn't realize someone watching them. A certain someone with long black hair and silver eyes.

* * *

Jamie turned away from the sight. It hurt her that Lilith was hurt. It hurt her even more that Fin was hurting in secret. And as she had been doing for the past four weeks, she waited for that five seconds to pass. And then… a red rose materialized on the floor in front of Fin and Lilith's dorm room. Jamie stared at it for a second before the emotions hit her. Damn him! Damn that man! She hated him! She hated him for being such a coward! The rose burst into flames as she walked away, heels clicking against the floor. The wind carried the ruined petals and ashes away as the fire sparked one last time and died. 

_Bila kita mencintai yg lain  
Mungkin kah hati ini akan tegar  
Sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah  
Sayang ku akan hilang…_

* * *

**A/N: **I wonder if you wonder what's up with the strange words in Italics. If you must know, that is a part of a song that I base this story on. It's very emotional and is in a language called Malay. Yeah, I know Malay. I may not be a pro but I know enough and speak it with my family. Translations will be given at the very end of the story but if you want to watch the video and hear the whole song go to my homepage and click on the first video in my Video Log. 


	22. Know What Love Is

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 22: Know What Love Is **

It was pouring… raining cats and dogs. Jamie tapped her foot impatiently on the cement as she waited for the BMW to pick her up. Bags of canned fruit, frozen meat and bottles of soda lay at her feet. _I could have taken my own Cadillac but no…_ Jamie rolled her eyes at William's previous insistence that she let the limousine drive her to the supermarket, which she had to admit, was slightly out of town.

A light blue Mustang pulled up in front of her in the shelter though she paid of notice of it. After all, cars had come and gone to pick up shoppers who had no vehicle and had had no choice but to call for a ride. Otherwise, face the rain. Frankly, Jamie had just about to do the former. Of course, she didn't count on her call _already_ being made. Even more on what she didn't count on: the person who came.

"Hey!" Jamie frowned slightly as she turned her attention on the speaker.

Caleb Danvers sat in the Mustang, leaning over slightly towards the winded passenger window. Jamie remained expressionless. "Need a ride?"

"Obviously." She replied. "Just not from you." She had sensed his strong emotions, growing ever the more intense during their stay in Ipswich and he had scared her.

"Hop in." Hadn't he heard her?

"I don't get in the car with strangers."

Caleb merely shook his head; his eyes flamed over and before Jamie could stop him, her bags of groceries had vanished in a puff of dark smoke and re-materialized in the car.

"Cute." She commented. "Now give it back." She looked over her shoulder anxiously, wondering if anyone had seen his little trick. Fortunately for _both_ of them, the coast was clear.

"Get in the car." He challenged.

Jamie merely glared.

"Oh, never mind." He sighed as if it were no big deal. "I guess I'll just have to drive this home and me and Mother could enjoy… what… steak for dinner, Coke for drinks and – oh lovely -… cocktail for dessert." He grinned at her. "Aren't _you_ thoughtful?"

Jamie narrowed her eyes and growled at the brunette in the car.

"No second thoughts?" He asked. No answer. "Well okay." He wound up the window and drove away slowly.

Just as the car was about to leave the shelter, Jamie huffed and yelled. "Hey!"

The car paused, then backed up. Jamie walked over, pulled the car door, slid in and slammed it shut as hard as she could without taking it off it's hinges. Caleb yelped. "Watch it! This thing's precious!"

Jamie only scoffed in reply.

"So… where to?" Caleb asked once they were on the road.

"The dorms." Actually, Jamie had been heading to the Manor but since she was with _Caleb_ now, that was impossible. William would rip out her throat if she dared bring a witch within a ten-mile radius of the house.

"Yeah… I'm hungry." Caleb suddenly said.

"I can't do anything about that." Jamie replied.

"You could have dinner with me." He suggested.

"Not interested."

"Hey… where are you going?" She cried as he swerved to the right. "The dorm was _that_ way."

"Yeah." He agreed. "But Chez Rich's this way."

Jamie folded her arms across her chest. "Who's Chez Rich?"

"Not who… what. Just a little restaurant I like."

"I'm not hungry, Caleb… or did you _not_ hear me?"

"Sorry. I was too busy listening to your stomach. You're a bad liar, Jamie Chapman."

Jamie squirmed in her seat uncomfortably, then decided to give in. "Fine. One dinner." What harm could it possibly do anyway?"

BOMP! Delancey jolted in surprise as someone crashed down in the seat opposite her.

"Sorry." The dark-haired teen apologized.

"That's okay. But jeez, Peter… just ask if you can sit next time and save me the heart attack, 'kay?"

"Sure." Peter smirked. He leaned back in his seat and studied her as she busied with her work.

In the firelight, she practically glowed as her hands detailed the fine sketching laid out before her. He had to admit; she was nothing like what small number of the teenage female species he had encountered, not counting Jamie, Lilith and Fin. As if her make-up didn't make her stand out enough, she wore clothes that she had altered to her own specifications while out of the school uniform. Things like ripped holes and bits and pieces she'd pinned on to her jeans appeared together with the ruffly stuff he sometimes saw lining her bottoms. A girl like Delancey would never fit in.

"What?" Her voice shocked him out of his trance and he jerked back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Is there something on my face or anything?" She asked.

"No." He looked at her strangely. "Why'd you say something like that?"

"You were staring." She declared.

Peter flushed, something he had not done for decades.

"Not!" He protested with a little edge in his voice, laced with slight amusement. When was the last time he'd been caught in a childish argument like this?

"Whatever." She muttered before returning back to her drawing. Peter was prepared to let it go… when he heard her next word.

"Creep."

He frowned and leaned towards her. "I am _not_ a creep!"

"So he told Sarah that she had the same name as his _grandma_?" Jamie echoed in disbelief before literally getting torn to bits with laughter as she dug into her ice cream.

"First night we met her too." Caleb added, joining in.

"Boy, do we _need_ to get Garfield some new lines, or _what_?" Jamie shook her head. "It's no wonder Sarah went with you… I mean even if Reid hadn't said it."

There was a silence as they both processed what she had just said. "Oh really?" Caleb chose his next words carefully. "That's an interesting speculation. Why'd you think that way?"

Jamie hesitated. "Well… mostly 'cuz you're smart and all. Reid's just plain angry. Besides… you don't play 'round with girls like he does."

"Reid doesn't play around with girls." Caleb half-heartedly defended his brother. At Jamie's expression, however, he dropped the lie. "Okay, let's face it; what I said was absolutely bullshit. Reid treats girls pretty much like Aaron does. He uses them, then dumps them."

"Wow… aren't you the loyal friend." Jamie commented dryly.

Caleb shrugged. "It's the harsh truth, babe." Jamie felt a slight blush coming onto her cheeks as she listened.

"What about you?" He suddenly asked.

Jamie wasn't thrown off course like he'd expected but she wasn't planning on any façade tonight. After all, she was exhausted. Mental and physical fights with nearly everyone around her left Jamie drained. "What about me?"

"Do you… are you single?" Caleb asked, cautiously. Most likely, it was a touchy subject with Jamie and whenever something was touchy with that girl, things could get a little violent, verbally speaking.

"And if I wasn't?" She asked, biting down on her lip.

"Just asking here." He replied. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Will you take me to the beach?" She suddenly asked.

Caleb's forehead creased slightly. "Sure." He nodded.

Fifteen minutes later… the rain had stopped and Caleb was on the road again with Jamie in the passenger seat, racing towards the beach. She was silent and rather distant, her face thoughtful. Caleb hadn't the heart to disturb her but when they reached the beach, she had hopped out of the car and walked over to the sand. He followed at a respectable distance.

"You know I've never liked water." She finally sighed. "I was afraid of it merely because I couldn't control it."

He didn't know what to say to this.

"My dad tried to get me interested in swimming and water-skiing and all that," She continued. "But I didn't want to. I was just too scared."

"And when you jumped off the cliff that night?" Caleb couldn't help but ask.

She turned to him, her face melancholic and beautiful. "That was different." She replied. "I was… intoxicated. I didn't know what I was doing."

"All my life I've been turning away from things just because I was too scared. I didn't go into the waters, I've never been on a date… all I've never really been scared of was the darkness."

She admitted.

"How come?" Caleb asked.

She sat down on the sand and Caleb sat beside her. "I've always thought that darkness was merely missing something. Light. Fire. Once it has that, don't you think it's the same as any other place? Besides, it felt friendly just to sit there. No one could see you or measure you by the way you look."

There was silence; the only sound that could be heard was their breathing ad the rush of the waves as it rolled onto the shore. "Did anything change?" Caleb asked.

Jamie seemed to ponder his question, thinking it through carefully before she answered. "Yeah." She said slowly. "Things did change Caleb. When me and Fin and Lils met you guys, it became… different. In a good way, of course. Just that… I never expected it. You've all been great… you, Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Kate and Sarah--"

She paused when she heard the sharp intake of breath from the male beside her.

She smiled gently. "You still love her."

He only shook his head. "Does that matter?" He scoffed. "I don't think she'll be able to accept our way of life. I mean after she saw my dad and…"

"Oh. So lemme get this straight. Just because _you_ don't think she'll be able to take it makes it okay for you to decide whether she gets to be with you?" Jamie's voice grew angrier with each word. "Don't be so selfish, Caleb."

"Yeah well, then maybe that's love." Caleb snapped.

"You don't know anything about love." Jamie whispered, her eyes shining as she forced herself to stop her tears before they fell.

"I know it's something _people_ do." Caleb protested. "_People_ fall in love, Jamie. It's human."

_Too bad. I'm not._ These were the words Jamie desperately wished to say but instead, she just bit back her tongue and looked away. "And someday," Caleb continued. "You're gonna fall in love too. There's nothing you can do to avoid that."

It was like he had made a wish, she thought. Like he had placed a curse upon her. Gently, he had cupped her chin, turning her head so that she faced him. He had pressed his lips against hers in a short kiss and her tears had finally fallen. Using his thumb, he wiped away the tracks her tears had made as it rolled down her cheeks. She gave him a small smile. "Maybe someday, Caleb Danvers… just someday… we'd know what love is. And when we do, the truth's gonna hit us harder than a train."

Caleb had drove her back and she'd asked him to keep her groceries. "I don't need it anymore." She had told him with a smile. "It was comfort food. Go enjoy your steak with Ms. Danvers."

She had walked down the dorm hallway on the way to her room with a spirit more free than she had ever felt before. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" A female voice ahead of her asked quietly. Two figures hung by Room 17; probably a couple. She paused, lingering near Room 12. She 'd rather the two of them get over with their goodnights and sweet nothings while she crept by them in Archos mode than walk pass them in human form. That would be embarrassing. Just as she was preparing herself, the male spoke.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Delancey." She froze. It couldn't possibly be… could it? Then the girl unlocked her room, switched on her light and closed the door but during those brief moments that the light had spilled across the male's face, Jamie could have sworn her heart had missed a beat.

Peter smiled at the closed door before making his way towards the exit. The wrong way because he was heading in the direction of the stairs. _Hmph. Probably too befuddled by his date to realize which way he's going._ Jamie snickered inwardly. She waited until they were a safe distance from Delancey's room before she jumped him.

"Boo!" She leaped onto his back.

"Aargh!" He had yelled before falling to the floor under the pressure Jamie had applied. Now _that_ she hadn't been counting on. They landed in a tumble.

"Oww… Pete-y… you were supposed to catch me." Jamie whined as she brushed herself off.

"Pete-y was a too surprised, dear." He had snapped. "He was _slightly_ overwhelmed by the incredible weight his little darling gained in a period of… five months?" He had seemed surprised by the time in which he had last carried her piggyback.

Jamie, however, completely missed the point. She slapped him on the arm before hissing, "Are you calling me _fat_?"

He smirked but it quickly slid off his face when she next spoke. "So… back from your date, huh?"

"It wasn't a date." He retorted.

She utterly ignored him and pretended to think hard. "With… whatshername? De… Debra? Delane? Delora? Delaney?"

"_Delancey_."

"That's right! She's pretty… don't cha think?" She grinned cheekily at him as they climbed the stairs.

He kept quiet, choosing not to answer. Peter had learnt the hard way that these type of conversations were never his to win. "Silence means consent." She teased him. He opened his mouth to argue, then closed it. The fact was Delancey _was_ pretty, that was the problem. However strange she might dress, however weird and different her opinions, truth stood firm.

"Just because she's pretty doesn't mean I like her." Peter argued. "_You're_ pretty and I don't like you… _that_ way."

"You think I'm pretty… thanks." She smiled. Peter sighed in relief. She had let it go… for now.

"Hey, can I stay over tonight?" He asked as they reached Jamie's room. "I'm too tired to head back to the Manor." He quickly added when she shot him a queer look.

"Why not?" She asked cheerily. "We can paint each other's nails and watch chick flicks and oh!…discuss your potential love life with a certain girl whose name starts with D!"

He glared at her. "Then again… I'll take the long drive."

She chuckled as he turned for the stairs. "Just kidding." She pulled him back. "You can stay for the night."

He grinned his thanks as they went inside.

"So… what colour would you like on your nails?"

"JAMIE!"

"Kidding… jeez; you'd think at sixty-five, people would get a sense of humor."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I rather enjoyed writing that chapter so whether or not you did, comment on it so I'll know whether you liked this part or not. Either way, I've had my fun in this! 

_**Crickes**_


	23. A Mystery Such As She

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 23: A Mystery Such As She**

**_Special Congrats to _Babaksmiles _who cleverly guessed the first scene of Chapter 23!_  
**

Caleb made his way into the dorms building with purely one intention, the small red cellphone gripped firmly in his palm.

"Caleb!" _Sarah_.

He turned around. Sure enough, there was the blonde beauty; ready for another day of Spencer. She advanced towards him, her face excited and curious. "What're you doing here?"

"I…uh… Jamie left her cellphone in my car so I just…wanted to return it to her." He stuttered slightly, wondering what his girlfriend would think about that.

Indeed, her face seemed to have fallen slightly as she realized the implications his words carried. "Oh. Well, then… don't let me keep you."

She walked past him quickly as Caleb stood rooted to the spot. "Just--" But it was too late. She had already gone. Growling slightly in frustration, he trudged up the stairs, preferring it to the elevator. He knocked on the wooden door, feeling the urge to just barge in considering his mood but when it opened, he was rather glad he _hadn't_ gone in.

Peter Lycan stood before him, almost naked save for the skimpy checkered boxers he had on which barely covered his privates. "Uh…" Caleb started to stammer as the other male blinked groggily at him, leaning casually against the doorframe. "I—well... is… what… have I--- have I got the right room? This--- this _is_ Room 24, right?"

"Yeah, Caleb; this is Room Twenty-four." Peter answered with an edge to his tone, suggesting that it was by pure concentration of willpower that he was being patient with him. "What dya want, bub?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows. Peter must have surely been watching too many X-Men cartoons… "I… was looking for Jamie… you know; the _owner _of this room? Is she here?" _Say no… say no…_

Peter smirked as if he had read Caleb's mind and found ultimate pleasure in claiming otherwise. "Sure." He tilted his head toward the inside of the room. "Come on in." Caleb wasn't sure he wanted to; who knew what the heck he'd find in there? Jamie lying naked in bed with only a blanket wrapped around her? Yeah, that'd be a _great_ way to start off a Monday.

"Pete, who is it?" Jamie asked through a mouthful of toothpaste as she started to rinse.

"Caleb." Peter answered, jumping onto the bed and lying there. Caleb didn't like the way he lay… it was as if he was used to the bed… considering it was the _only_ bed in the room and he was doubtful Jamie slept on the floor…

The last spit sound Jamie made was forceful; as if it had shocked her. She wiped away the water on the edge of her mouth and whipped around. Wide eyes, wide smile; full surprise. "Hey!"

Caleb copied her. "Hey!"

"Whatcha doing here?" She asked.

He held out the cellphone. "You uh… left this in my car last night. I thought you might like it back."

"And you came all the way to the dorms just to give it back to me?" She smiled. "Caleb Danvers… you _are_ a sweet guy." She said as she took the phone and placed it randomly on a dresser. "Hey, are you okay? You want some water? You're looking a little pale."

"Uh… yeah, okay." He answered, his voice rather small as Jamie bustled around to get him a cup of it. Peter just lay peacefully; staring up at the ceiling as he started to throw a ball up to see if it could bounce back, then catch it. Caleb had to admit the guy had some nice reflexes as he sipped on his water.

"Peter, what are you doing on my bed at eight o'clock in the morning? Chop, chop… time to go and wash up!" Jamie admonished.

"Your bed?" Peter leaned on his side, an elbow propped up on the mattress to support his head. "Baby doll, I thought after last night, it was _our_ bed."

Caleb choked on a big gulp of water – not that anyone noticed. _Baby doll? _Our _bed?!_ But Jamie had simply shook her head. "Honestly, Pete… you're incorrigible."

Peter had merely shrugged, jumped off the bed and headed to the small little sink. Caleb left after a few minutes later – and a few more of the couple's flirting – feeling a lot worse than when he'd came.

-

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Jamie growled at him as soon as the door swung shut.

"And… what _am_ I doing?" Peter asked as he wiped shaving cream off from his chin.

"You're trying to make sure that we don't get too close with the Sons of Ipswich." She accused.

He faced Jamie. "And why shouldn't I?" He asked as he took a step closer to the lithe brunette. "It's my job. That's why I'm here. Dad _forbade_ any such close contact with the Sons of Ipswich and since you broke that rule, this is the upshot."

"Oh yeah… _right_. Lie to me Pete. Lie to me and tell me that there wasn't a single second that you cherished the fact that William called you to Spencer." Jamie said seriously.

Peter didn't hesitate, his amber eyes glaring into Jamie's cold silver ones. "I'm gonna tell you the _truth_ and say that I regretted every moment that I stepped into Ipswich."

Jamie suddenly broke out into a laugh. "Surprisingly, I believe you. You regretted every moment that you stepped into Ipswich…"

"That's right." Peter nodded curtly.

"… because you met Delancey." Jamie finished. "And fell _desperately_ in love with her." She beamed cheekily at him.

Peter's jaw must have dropped around his knees as Jamie grabbed her towel and made for the door, the smile still in place all the while. "See ya later, _lover_."

-

Fin slung the bag over her shoulder before making her way out of the classroom. "Hey, Tyler; see you later man." She paused for a moment at the voice. She hadn't seen Tyler in _ages_. Or at least, she hadn't _talked_ to him, much less made any eye contact. Whenever she had tried to make eye contact with him, he'd always be looking someplace else. But she guessed that it _was_ for the best. After all, what could she say to him? _'Hey, how's it's going with your life? Yeah, mine's okay too.'_ After all, she was _dating_ his _best _friend for God's sakes! And she was still having these little butterflies for him. It was so wrong.

"Hiya, Tyler!" A familiar voice greeted the guy whom she found was so often in her thoughts that she'd lost count. Her eyes widened as the owner of the voice came into view.

"Hey, Lils." How many times had it been now… six, seven? Seven times that she'd caught them together and yet there didn't seem to be anything going on other than the fact that they were just _friends_.

"Hey!" Reid suddenly swung around Fin, placed a quick kiss on her cheek while wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Fin jerked slight, caught off guard but managed a smile on her face nevertheless. "Yeah… all set."

Reid was to take her to a little restaurant by the jetty today. She had told Lilith that she might be back a little later with non-descriptive details but she suspected Lilith knew anyway. Lilith was many things but she wasn't daft. Neither was the population of Spencer. They were all going to Ivy League schools for a reason, after all.

"Then let's grab some chow. I lent Tyler's car; I bet Lilith will drive him 'round for the day if he needs anything." There was a little strain in his voice, not that Fin noticed it. She was too busy thinking about what he'd just said.

The sun hung high in the sky but it was perfect weather to sit outside; not too hot. They'd just sat when the waiter bustled over with menus and a large beam on his face. They'd ordered and just made small talk as how it had been for the past few dates. "So, when will you tell me?"

Fin was sent crashing back down to planet Earth with Reid's question and was completely surprised. "Wha--? Huh?"

Reid chuckled softly at her expression. "You seemed occupied." Her gestured with his hand.

Fin let out a shaky laugh. "It's nothing, really." She gently massaged her forehead. "Just… stressed with school… and everything."

"Uh huh. Including me, right?" Reid mocked a serious look.

Fin absolutely took it for real and quickly tried to deny the accusation. "Wha--? No… of _course_ I didn't mean you…"

"Fin, I was just kidding." He shook his head, offering her a smile. She returned it demurely.

_How much I love this girl…_ Reid shook his head. _And yet… wouldn't the truth hurt us all?_ He sighed. Nah, heavy talk like this never much appealed to him. There were too many emotions, too much _feeling_… "So how was History?"

-

"Can I take a seat?"

The girl leaning over her sketchpad, waved distractedly at him, mumbling a 'Sure'.

The male immediately sat down before his hands found the newspaper. He hesitated. "Can I take a look at this?"

"Sure." That same inattentive voice again.

Peter grinned and leaned forward. "Can I get a kiss?"

He must have asked her at the wrong time because she leaned back from her seat with a satisfied look on her face, seemingly not registering what he'd just asked of her. "Su--." She caught herself at the last moment, and then glared at him.

"Peteeer." She elongated his name, her voice warning him gently.

"Delanceeey." He copied her.

But she only shook her head before leaning over her sketchpad yet again. Peter cocked his head curiously at her. She'd never shown him her work; never really talked to him about it though they _had_ discussed their mutual interest of poetry. "Such a mystery." He whispered.

Her head shot up. "Hmm? You say something Pete?"

His amber orbs widened and he quickly pointed to the headline on the newspaper. "I said, 'Archaeologists Debate On Jericho's _History_'."

Her forehead creased for a second. "Oh. Okay."

Yup; Delancey Lane was indeed a mystery and though Peter would never claim he had been a fan of those Nancy Drew books that Fin had been so crazy about in her adolescent years, he felt himself looking forward to solving her out.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa, there folks… how long's it been that I haven't updated? Close to two weeks now, I reckon? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I, for one, thought it was a pretty good title because it vaguely describes of how the four girls in the chapter are mysterious, each in their own way. Oh, and by the way, don't take Jamie's comment of how Peter 'falls desperately in love with Delancey' too seriously because, after all... she _might _have been joking around. Only time will tell of how it will all end. Anyhow, review and tell me what you thought about it. 

_**Crickes**_


	24. Going Crazy All Over Again

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**CHP 24: Going Crazy All Over Again**

**A/N: **Well, it's been ten days since my last update and before that, it was eleven. See a pattern? … Nevermind. Just enjoy this one!

-

"There's a fair?" Lilith stated incredulously as she tore the piece of flyer off the wall, nearly taking a chunk of it along.

"Down girl." Jamie commanded. The four of them were walking down the empty hallway. School had let out hours ago but they'd stayed back with the mere reason that they _felt_ like it.

"Yeah, I think Delancey mentioned something like that." Peter frowned slightly as he struggled to remember her exact words, forgetting that just saying her name would evoke some exaggerated expressions from the girls. Oops; too late.

"Oh… you still seeing her?"

"How many times you've been going out with her?"

"It's already been quite some time. Things got hot and heavy yet?"

Peter had to make a huge effort not to trip over his own feet over that last comment and instead decided to ignore them. "It's to celebrate the end of spring and the start of summer. It's actually quite a big affair; the streets are going to be jam-packed with game stalls and…" He trailed off, realizing that his voice had gotten more excited with each word. He looked back at the three girls who had simultaneously stopped and stared at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Gosh, what's happened to you?" Lilith started.

"Our Petey's changed." Fin's voice was slightly babyish and it annoyed Peter to no end, which was why – as he suspected – she used it.

"We'll miss you." Jamie added and started waving at him as if expecting him to walk away, never to come back for eternity.

"Fine!" He yelled, turning on his heel and stomping - quite immaturely, for a sixty-five year old – away. He had had enough of this behaviour; no doubt, it was the effect of being among mortals for far too long. "Fine! I'll go! You think I'm attached to this place? Well guess what – you're wrong! You're never going to see me again!"

"Mr. Lycan!" A sudden voice boomed. The four of them jerked in surprise and turned towards the direction of the voice. The Chemistry professor glared back at them from his office. "I hear you shouting again and be assured that we _will_ see you again, five times a week, four hours a day for _detention_." And with that, he slammed the door, leaving the three girls in near hysterics of laughter and Peter in a near-fit.

"So… you coming for the fair, Pete-y? I'm sure the clown might cheer you up some." Lilith suggested sweetly.

The guy in question turned dagger-eyes at her, so chilling that the three girls eventually gave up and talked amongst themselves as they walked out of Spencer into the full glare of the orange sunlight. It was evening; near sunset and tonight… they would party.

-

"Hey, did you hear about the fair?" Pogue yelled over the music.

"Reid had an affair?" Jamie pretended to scowl in confusion as she quickly defended her goal.

Pogue smirked despite his miss. "The fair! The autumn fair! You going?"

"No, Pogue; it isn't snowing. Besides… winter was a _long_ time ago." Jamie cheered as she managed to kick in the ball, aided by Pogue's confusion. Standing by their side, Caleb snickered softly.

Pogue 'harrumphed' and Jamie howled with laughter at his expression. "Yeah, Parry… we're going. All four of us."

Suddenly Caleb stopped. All _four_ of them? "Is Peter coming?" He asked casually as Pogue dropped the ball into the game box.

Jamie paused for a second to spare him a glance. "I believe I did say 'all _four_ of us'." Caleb didn't like her tone or the way she said it. He decided to try again. "Grown pretty close to Peter, have you?"

"Yeah." She replied nonchalantly. "We bonded."

"Oh." 'Oh' was right. He didn't have anything else to say and he hadn't the right to say anything else at this point of time. _What happened, Jamie?_ He thought desperately. _I thought _we_ bonded._

_The kiss was a mistake, Caleb._ Jamie replied silently, unbeknownst to him. _It was all a big mistake._

-

"So… Jamie and Caleb have gotten pretty close." Kate stated as she observed the two brunettes from their nearby table. Since Reid and Tyler were at the pool table and Fin and Lilith were chatting to Nicky, it was only her and Sarah.

"Mm-hmm." The blonde girl answered, trying to make it sound relaxed. Truth was, she was nothing _close_ to relaxing. At the mention of Caleb, her heart had sped up thrice its original steady speed and hearing Jamie's name attached almost made it shatter.

Kate looked at her friend worriedly. "Seriously, Sarah, don't you think you should talk---"

"I think I'm gonna dance." Sarah interrupted. "You wanna join in?"

Kate stared disappointedly at her friend but shook her denial. Sarah simply shrugged her shoulders in a 'Suit yourself' way and skipped off to the dance floor. She started shimmying enjoying the thrill of just losing herself to the music blaring out of the jukebox. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands encircle her waist but she didn't care. To hell with Caleb, to hell with this guy holding her… to hell with the world. "You know… you got some fine moves." A voice, so furtive it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, whispered into her right ear.

Sarah shivered and opened her eyes. Aaron Abbot smirked at her as he moved his body against hers. Her first instinct was to immediately move away but as she glanced at Caleb still chatting with Jamie and Pogue at the foosball table, she instead continued to shimmy against him. _To hell with Caleb…_

-

"Whoa… dude." Pogue tapped Caleb on the arm and nodded in the direction of the dance floor.

Caleb's eyes followed the invisible line. At first, he didn't see the cause of such concern but when he finally focused, his jaw dropped to the filthy cheap floor and his eyes became twice as large. The result was quite comical but at that moment, no one was in the mood to laugh.

Caleb seemed about to explode at that moment but suddenly, his shoulders slumped and his face calmed. Instead, he gently pushed Pogue out of the way so that he was on the other end of the foosball table. "Dare to take me on?" He challenged the brunette girl on the other end.

Jamie looked slightly thrown off but grinned all the same. "You're on, Danvers. Loser buys us fries."

-

"So… you coming for the autumn fair tomorrow?" Peter tried to make the question informal but he did hope that she would say 'yes'.

Delancey, who had been staring out the glass window, didn't hear him the first time. Peter had to snap his fingers before she paid him any attention.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were coming for the autumn fair tomorrow." Peter repeated.

She looked confused, a little lost for a few moments before comprehension dawned in her beautiful grey eyes. "Oh… you know… I don't think I wanna go."

"Why not?"

She shifted in her seat, looking apathetic. "Well… because I don't _feel_ like it."

"But, Dee, it's gonna be fun. C'mon…" He coaxed.

A small smile and a gentle bite on her lower lip. Mentally, he slapped himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her lips, damn it! "I don't think so, Peter." She shook her head. A gentle rejection.

Then she nodded at the empty Styrofoam cups, which had already been stacked neatly on the edge of the table. "You might wanna slow down on that."

"Oh look; the hyena calling the werewolf crazy." Peter shot back.

The look of confusion returned. "_What?_"

But Peter wasn't to be thrown off so easily.

"Don't change the subject… C'mon…" He tried again, this time puffing up his cheeks and looking very much like a child who had been refused something he wanted badly. Delancey couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. "What harm could it do?" He reached for her hand, covering it with his tenderly. "Besides," He added gently. "I'll be there with you."

He didn't know how he had gotten so bold. Perhaps those seven cups of cappuccino had made him braver the way fifteen bottles of whiskey made men bolder. All he knew was that he wanted her there… he _needed_ her there with him.

She seemed to hesitate, then nodded ever so slightly. Peter rewarded her with a mega-watt smile but inside, he was… euphoric. No, more than that… it was simply indescribable. But in the back of his mind, Peter recalled the conversation he had had with Jamie the morning after he had stayed over.

_Surprisingly, I believe you. You regretted every moment that you stepped into Ipswich… because you met Delancey… and fell desperately in love with her._

Jamie… your words are a curse, he thought desperately.

-

Jane White stepped out of her dorm room, all dressed up for the autumn fair and looking very glam. Okay, maybe they were not the _most_ fab boots but they were sensible. The ground was probable to be moist and she didn't want to get her feet dirty.

As soon as she finished locking the door and turned around, her eyes met the most heart-stopping sight. Five guys, all extremely good-looking hung around in the hallway. They looked up at her, startled by the sudden noise of the door closing but she mustn't have been the person they were waiting for; they immediately went back to what they had been doing before – which was practically biting their nails and looking down at their feet.

Only one of them approached her but kept a distance. "Jane White, I presume?" He asked.

She nodded and her heart skipped a beat as he flashed her the most stunning smile she had ever seen. "Peter Lycan." He nodded.

_Oh… so _this _is the one!_ She silently screamed. "Uh… hi…" After she said that, her mouth started opening and closing several times, unable to think of what to say. She could hear one of the guys – the blonde one – snickering to her off-left and she immediately shut her mouth, her face resembling an over-blown cherry.

"Jamie told me about you." He continued when he realized that she wasn't saying anything else. _Well, actually, she made it that I had to get to know about you knowing our secret from Soren… _He corrected mentally.

"Yeah… she told me 'bout you too." Jane told him. All the while, she couldn't help but realize that Caleb Danvers was shooting Peter murderous glares. _Rivalry perhaps?_ She wondered. It seemed as if Peter had read her mind; he immediately turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow at Caleb. Caleb just scoffed and looked away.

At that moment, there was a small 'ping' and the elevator doors slid open to reveal Jamie, Lilith and Fin. Whatever tension there had been in the air disappeared immediately as if it had never been there and for a moment, it was all smiles and 'You look great.' Jane merely shook her head and sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was to witness a fist fight on a beautiful night like this.

"C'mon… let's go."

-

"I thought Pogue had a girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked as they trudged to meet up with the occupants of Tyler's truck.

"Pogue. His girlfriend's name was… Kylie or someth--" Peter was cut off by an impatient correction from Jamie.

"_Kate_!"

"Yeah… her. So why isn't he with her?"

"Because she's here with Sarah."

"Why can't Sarah be _here_ with her?"

"Becau---" Jamie started to answer but then she cut herself off and glared at the guy walking beside her. "Why can't you learn to shut up more?"

"Good point."

They caught up with four Sons of Ipswich and together; they headed up to the clearing where the fair was being held. "Aren't you radiant tonight." Lilith commented to Jane who was practically skipping.

"Well, that's because I'll probably meet my soulmate here tonight." She answered coyly with an unstoppable grin curving her lips.

"And why is that?" Tyler asked curiously.

"There's an old superstition. You close your eyes and count to five and when you open them; the first person who meets your eye is supposedly your soulmate." Jane explained. "I'm trying it out tonight. After all, _everyone_'s gonna be at the fair."

"What if the first person you see turns out to be some brace-wearing bespectacled dude who has the worst case of acne?" Reid snickered to himself before Pogue cuffed him on the side of the head.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he'll be better than you." Jane replied cheerfully.

"Well, sure, honey… but don't take the results too seriously, 'kay?" Jamie advised. They had reached the outskirts of the fair and she was pretty sure that some would want to go their own way.

"Well, I'll split here." Peter announced. Jamie looked at him bemusedly.

"Got someone you have to meet?" She asked, her smile devious.

"You got it." He winked at her.

Caleb made a weird noise, which only Peter paid any attention to but he decided to ignore it altogether.

"Well, you go ahead, Romeo." Jamie gave him a soft shove and a secret 'good luck' wink. Peter mentally thanked her and as she started to divide the rest of the group up, he crept away, walking hurriedly past food stalls, little carts selling ice cream and cotton candy and booths, which displayed and promoted foods of every kind.

He paused for a moment, his eyes scanning the crowd, which had already begun to congregate since evening. There she was. In a dark coat, which fell past her knees, Delancey had folded her arms, probably to keep out the cold but she seemed to be keeping a lookout for him.

"Hey."

She turned around, completely surprised that she hadn't sensed his presence behind her but a smile graced her lips nevertheless. "Hi."

"So… shall we?" He offered her his arm and laughing softly, she took it.

"We shall." She answered.

-

Forty-five minutes into their walk together and he had already lost her. She had wanted to get some popcorn but Peter had been engrossed in some books in ancient Latin that a stall was selling and she had asked him to wait. He had waited for a mere fifteen minutes but she still hadn't returned and he was getting bored.

_There's an old superstition. You close your eyes and count to five and when you open them; the first person who meets your eye is supposedly your soulmate…_

He sighed. Why not? He was bored anyway. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

_One…_

_Two…_

Perhaps there were people laughing at him for closing his eyes in the middle of the fair. Some cursing perhaps…

_Three…_

_Four…_

"Get out of the way, damn it!"

"What the heck is he doing…"

"Mother, Mother, look at that man! He's got his eyes closed…"

"You'd think these jesters would have a better place to play their tricks…"

_Five._

His eyes flew open. Nothing. No one. People had avoided him, probably thinking he was some sort of lunatic. He looked back to the direction he had first laid his eyes on.

_No… _He staggered a few steps back. But it was unavoidable; those captivating eyes of hers… the eyes he had been so accustomed to gazing at over steaming cups of Moll's coffee.

_Peter Lycan… you're insane._

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter, in a way, is dedicated to RedRogue. If it were not for you, I wouldn't be having as much fun with Peter as I am having now. I hope you're as looking forward to the next chapter as I am guys because things will start to go downhill and there will be more P/D action for those of you who favour that pairing. Before I leave however, let me just give you a little teaser on the 'action'. 

**_On what is to come..._**

_She didn't finish her sentence; Peter had moved closer to her… much too close. At the same time, his hand touched hers and he held it. He stroked her cheek with his other hand before gently cupping her chin and closed the distance between them._

_**Crickes**_


	25. Final Exposure

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**CHP 25: Final Exposure**

_No… _He staggered a few steps back. But it was unavoidable; those captivating eyes of hers… the eyes he had been so accustomed to gazing at over steaming cups of Moll's coffee.

_Peter Lycan… you're insane._

_- _

"Been waiting long?" Delancey asked, waving the large box of popcorn at him, her eyes betraying her apology.

He shook his head, never taking a bite of the delicacy she offered him. His throat was dry, though he was sure it wasn't because he was dehydrating, and his voice couldn't seem to escape his lips. His eyes, however, often stole glances at her; those priceless peeks just to take in everything of her.

He accompanied her around the fair in absolute silence. Neither spoke to the other until she suddenly stopped and turned on him.

"What?" She snapped. Peter stumbled back slightly in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"Huh?" He croaked.

"You keep staring at me." She clarified. "Is there something on my face?"

He only shook his head, a small smile dancing on his lips. "Peter, you've been acting weird ever since I left to get that popcorn. Did something happen?"

He shook his head again. "Say something!" She demanded. "God, what's wrong with you toni---"

She didn't finish her sentence; Peter had moved closer to her… much too close. At the same time, his hand touched hers and he held it. He stroked her cheek with his other hand before gently cupping her chin and closed the distance between them.

-

"So… do you like him?" Caleb asked.

"Mmm… who?"

"Peter."

Jamie glanced exasperatedly at the young man by her side. "We're just friends."

"Mm-hmm… yeah, I can see that. I mean, what kind of friends don't stay have sleepover parties and sleep in the same bed half-naked, right?"

Jamie snorted in derision. "You know what, Caleb? Believe what you want. It isn't any of your business anyway! You don't know what kind of relationship I have with Peter; you weren't there the last eighteen years of my life. I am seriously _so_ sick of you being over-protective of _me_ when you _know_ Sarah still loves you. And the worst thing of all is that you still have feelings for her!"

"You can't let go of love so easily." Caleb defended himself. "It's gonna take time."

"Yeah, well, how much? I don't have any time to spare, Caleb…"

Before he could protest, Jamie walked off. She had a mission to do anyway and tonight for some reason, being around Caleb annoyed her. It was so obvious that he still cared for Sarah… not even she could change that.

-

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"_Five._" A different, yet all the same, familiar voice intoned.

Reid opened his eyes. Yup, just as he expected… he had opened his eyes to _her_.

"I was under the opinion that you thought the game was rubbish." Reid turned around, smirking to meet the stare of his stalker.

"Just testing it out." He replied coolly.

"So which one of the two caught your attention first?" Jamie asked.

No reply.

"What's the matter, Garfield? Cat got your tongue?"

"How long have you known?" He asked quietly.

"From the beginning." She answered without hesitation.

He sneered. "You and Caleb… always the wise ones… is there any shit you _don't_ know?"

"Don't compare _me_ to Caleb. I'm nothing like him. He's the most irrational one out of the four of you. He loves too hard, too deep."

"And you don't?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

To this, Jamie didn't answer. Instead, she moved on to the reason she had snuck up on Reid tonight. "Why'd you do it Reid?"

He turned away from her, unable to answer the question. "It's none of your business."

"It is if you're hurting two of my friends. And let me tell you I've never seen them more hurt than they are now."

"Jamie… I… I don't what to say right now… I can't…"

"Oh, so you can't own up to the things you did? You're an asshole Reid! You're hurting your best friend and _my_ best friends and you can't explain that? Fuck you! You know what: I already know what's going on, I just had to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"Shut up." Reid hissed but Jamie wasn't done yet.

"So Tyler gets the attention of _one_ girl and you just _had_ to have _both_? Damn you, Reid; I thought those roses you tried sending Lilith was the lowest level you'd stoop to but clearly, I was _wrong_."

Reid looked horrified. "How did you… you know what --- you don't even know what's happening so why don't you just shut that pretty little face!"

"…And you're so confused and it's _pathetic_, Reid! I applaud you; you've just about destroyed the lives of three people! I hope you're happy."

"SHUT UP!!" Boom. He had finally erupted. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO WATCH CALEB RISK HIS LIFE FOR SARAH! POGUE ALMOST DIED FOR KATE! THE LAST THING I WANTED WAS TO SEE TYLER DO THE SAME JUST FOR ONE _STUPID_ FEELING!"

By now, Reid's eyes had turned midnight black and a few tears had trailed down his cheeks but Jamie wasn't intimidated. She was too overwhelmed by his radiating emotions, too deep into this moment. "Love?" Jamie said softly.

Silence prevailed for what seemed like lifetimes.

"I was wrong, Reid… Caleb isn't the most ridiculous one; _you_ are." Jamie finally realized as she fitted in the pieces of the puzzle. "That night after Tyler Ascended… the last thing you wanted him to do was fall in love."

"When you Ascend, your emotions are all haywire. It can take the slightest thing to fall in love and obsession, to fall to the Dark side... even if you're as righteous and all that bullshit as Caleb is, you could get swayed over. The party began just three hours after he got his full powers… it was too early for him to be going out in public like that. Things could have… happened."

"Tyler's the most level-headed guy anyone can meet." Jamie shrugged. "How could you not have trusted him?"

"I didn't wanna take a chance." Reid argued as his eyes slowly turned back to its normal blues. "But I guess one Son of Ipswich can't stop Fate… they still kissed after all."

"But why, Reid? Why go to all this trouble?"

Reid took a great shuddering breath. "We were fourteen at the time. We had just entered Spencer, y'know… just moved into the dorms. And then Pogue's dad started to… you know. We visited once in a while to support Pogue but I could see that look everytime in Tyler's eyes when he saw Mr. Parry. 'Reid, I'm afraid.' He would tell me that. He was afraid that he wouldn't be as strong as his dad, that he'd fall victim to the Power. I _promised_ him, Jamie… I vowed to him that as long as I lived and I was there, I'd never let that happen. When he would reach Ascension, I'd be there with him every step of the way." Jamie felt her own eyes starting to water as she looked into Reid's eyes; tears that hadn't been shed were still clinging to his eyeballs.

He dropped numbly onto a rock, head in his hands and rocking back and forth. Jamie looked at the pitiful figure and sat down beside him, one arm over his shoulder as a means of comfort.

The moment didn't last long however; a sharp scream echoed throughout the forest. The hairs on the back of Jamie's neck stood up and her heart pumped faster than she ever thought possible; she knew that scream.

"What?" Reid's head shot up as he sensed the change in the girl beside him.

"Uh… nothing." Jamie said quickly. He looked at her curiously and she decided to improvise. "Look, Reid… do me a favour and find Jane. Take her back to the dorms, okay? I need to go… I had something planned with Lils and Fin. See ya!" She rushed off but the strange thing was, she was heading into the heart of the forest, not back to the fair. Jamie had forgotten about Reid the moment she had turned away from him; so desperate was she in trying to find the source of that unearthly cry.

"Oh, no way in Hell you're shaking me off of this." He muttered under his breath. Wiping away whatever proof that he had been crying with the back of his hand, he followed Jamie's trail.

-

But before his lips could connect with hers, Peter's ears picked up something the rest of the people around him could not… Fin. He could hear her scream… only it wasn't exactly the voice he was familiar with. Nevertheless, it sounded immensely urgent… maybe even life-threatening.

He pulled away reluctantly from Delancey who shrunk back, confused and missing the warmth he had temporarily given her. "Peter?"

"I'm sorry…" He apologized. "I need to go."

He turned away but this time, she had held him back. He turned back and looked into her eyes, which were at that moment, sadly pleading for him to stay. "I need to go." He whispered, then jogged off towards where he had heard Fin screaming. She had been using her power, he knew because it didn't sound human. It had been a mixture of the creature she represented but at the same time, he knew she had been screaming as well.

He glanced up at the heavens, nothing but a canvas of dark blue ink with the occasional twinkle of a bright star. The full moon hung high and if he so wished, he could evolve to the being he truly was. His human skin started to tear off him, as did his clothes, as he underwent the painful transformation. The only thing that didn't change was the colour of his eyes. They were still amber… still recognizable for those who knew him well. He prayed that Delancey never might have to see him like this

With full lycan power now pumping through his body, he leaped through the woods in search of Fin. Another otherworldly scream echoed through the forest. _Fin!_ He could only hope he wasn't too late.

-

"Hey!" Lilith greeted as Tyler approached her.

"Hey…" He returned but his eyes searched behind her… for someone who wasn't there. "Where's Fin?"

"She's right…" Lilith turned around, expecting the redhead to be standing behind her. "Fin?"

Her eyes unconsciously pierced through the woods far off away and Lilith could suddenly see outlines of trees a hundred meters off from where she was standing. But it was the mental sight of what stood in the heart of the forest that truly stopped her heart cold. "FIN!" She shrieked, taking off at an inhumanly speed run.

"Lilith!" Tyler shouted, rooted to the spot and frozen in shock and her all too sudden departure. Caleb and Pogue who had been trying to assemble the group back was attracted by Tyler's voice and the both of them - together with Sarah and Kate – jogged over to the youngest Son of Ipswich. It was already late and the crowd had thinned… the number of people walking around the fair was countable by your fingers and this area of the carnival was already deserted.

Instinctively, Pogue's eyes turned black as Tyler hurriedly explained that Lilith had run off – at an amazing velocity, he added – and immediately staggered as he heard the same thing the three future Archos had heard. It was so painful… so heartbreaking to hear… "Guys." He whispered, uncalled tears stinging his eyes.

"Pogue! You're crying… what's wrong?" Kate asked, not knowing whether to be afraid or amused by her boyfriend's sudden display of emotion.

"It's… it's coming from over there." He pointed in the general direction of where Tyler had sworn he had seen Lilith running into just a few seconds ago.

"Guys… I think there's something the girls are not telling us." Caleb said out loud the question that had been bugging all four Sons of Ipswich for weeks. It was not an unreasonable nor unthinkable question; they had been acting weird ever since… well, ever since _Peter_ came along. There had to be _some_ connection between them, Caleb reasoned.

"I think you're right." Tyler said.

"And I think… if we wanna find out what exactly is it… we should follow Lilith."

"I think you're right." Tyler said again.

Caleb turned to Sarah. "Listen, do you think you'll be okay---"

But Sarah cut him off, glaring at him. "Go, Caleb. They're more important anyway." She turned away and stalked off in a huff, not even giving him a chance to protest.

"Sarah you know that's not fair!" He called after her but she didn't turn back.

"Oh, I think Sarah's been _very_ fair with you." Kate interrupted. Caleb turned to face her.

"Shh…" Pogue urged, lightly hitting her shoulder.

"And that goes for you as well." Kate chided the longhaired brunette. "You've been spending more time with your covenant and those three than you are spending time with me. _Prioritize_, Parry, or it's _over_ between us."

Tyler snickered once Kate was out of earshot. "Man, am _I_ glad I don't have a girlfriend." He shut up, however once the two elder boys shot him killer glares. "Um… we have a girl to chase."

"Right." Caleb nodded. "And I don't think we have time. Pogue?"

Pogue's eyes were still black but he shook his head. "I don't hear a thing."

"Maybe we're too late." Tyler reluctantly suggested.

"Let's hope not." Caleb exchanged a look with the youngest Son of Ipswich before the both of them simultaneously Power-ed up and without a word between them, had Used to speed up their journey to reach wherever Lilith was.

-

"Fin, stop it!" Jamie cried. She could no longer watch the scene playing out before her while doing nothing. Before her very eyes, Fin was skinning warriors of the Rebellion, one by one as they hurled herself at her, crashing down to the ground very much dead and two feet before her.

But that wasn't the only thing that made Jamie's heart truly stop for what seemed like an eternity. Fin was floating mid-air, her red hair fanned out from her face. She looked like a goddess; her eyes were pitch black just like when one of the Sons of Ipswich were Using but blood tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks, moving in every direction so that her cheeks were stained with its thick rich red tone.

But Fin wasn't listening to her… she was too busy destroying the lycans, sirens, centaurs and every other imaginable creature that the Rebellion had sent to assassinate them. And she was enjoying it. Jamie felt sick at the look of twisted pleasure on Fin's face every time her powers started on a new assailant.

"Jamie." Lilith had arrived, panting slightly from the speed she had used to get here but she was every bit as appalled at the sight before their eyes as Jamie was. "What is Fin _doing_?"

"I don't know but I'm not saying this 'cuz I feel sorry for the Rebellion: we have to stop her. Now."

Before Jamie could elaborate more on a plan however, a familiar howl echoed around the small clearing and a fully evolved werewolf bounded towards them. Peter. It paused, falling on its paws and staring up at Fin before howling at her.

"Lilith… do something." Jamie commanded.

"Why don't _you_ do it?"

"I'm giving you a chance to use your powers now and you're telling me you don't want to?" Jamie asked, incredulously.

Lilith glared the girl beside her before concentrating on projecting her power. In the background, Peter painfully changed back to his human form, not bothering to cover up his indecency. Jamie, who stood in front of him, saved him face by not turning around.

"Pete, what's happening to her?" She asked.

"It's happening, Jamie… you're finally on the verge of Ascending."

Jamie recalled that time… the night when Jane had stumbled upon her using. It had been one of the scariest moments of her life but she hadn't really told anyone about it. Lilith and Fin had never poked her to the point that she had to tell them to shut up. They had simply trusted her to tell them at her own time. Jamie wondered for a moment whether she could have prevented this… if she had told them of that feeling; could they have been more careful?

Still, it wasn't a time for regrets… if she wanted to take action, she had to do it now. But before she could open her mouth, there was an abrupt change in the air. Wind swept around her, the dust and dirt choking her eyes and throat as she struggled to cover herself by creating a firestorm. But before she could will up her power, a sudden shadow passed over her. Jamie stared. She knew who it was… she had seen him in pictures from books about the Rebellion she had read in the private library William had once upon a time given her access to.

_Gryphos_. The word flashed across her mind and she gaped as it perched on the branch of a tree, as if it purposely wanted Fin to see it. _Body of a lion, head and wings of an eagle,_ she remembered. Suddenly, it's features started to melt… as if it were wax and someone had burned it off. The cruel hard face of the griffin changed… into an equally cruel hard face of a man. His beautiful dark wings folded themselves comfortably behind his back as his mouth started to curl in a ferocious smile.

"Gryphos." Jamie nodded. His dark eyes flicked over to meet Jamie's and they stared at one another, sizing up their opponent.

"Now what do we have here?" He finally spoke. "Four Chosen Ones… my, my… this is really turning out to be jackpot for me, isn't it? And you've even brought the Sons of Ipswich for dessert as well. How nice."

_What?!_ Jamie whirled around, as did Lilith who was already in full Archos mode, which meant that no one with the Sight could see her but that wasn't a problem; all four pairs of eyes belonging to the Sons of Ipswich were already an onyx black. But it was a mistake to have diverted their attention from Gryphos because at that moment, he let out a whoop as he suddenly jumped from where he rested, transforming in the blink of an eye into the magnificent creature he had been only seconds ago and grabbing Fin by his talons.

Lilith cried out in frustration as she watched Gryphos take away her best friend, unreachable as he soared high into the sky as if he was taunting them, followed by two large eagles who seemed more or less his henchman. Peter seemed rooted to the spot; a rather mystifying sight if a human were to come upon it. A large wolf standing on his hind legs as it stared up at the three figures flying off towards the full moon, growing ever so distant with each beat of their strong winds.

But Jamie knew where they were going. The path of the moon lay in one direction: Deadwood.

Suddenly, there was an 'Ahem.' and Jamie realized that the four witches were still standing there, confused and dazed… and probably angry. Tyler and Reid looked anxious; Pogue seemed to be teetering on the edge of nervous explosion and Caleb looked… well, his countenance was nigh unreadable and Jamie wasn't feeling in the mood to decipher his facial expressions.

Tyler, who had cleared his throat earlier, spoke in a very lucid and controlled voice. "I know this may be a bad time… but…" He hesitated. "Is there something you wanna tell us about?"

Jamie nodded at Lilith. "You handle this one, Lils. I'm _sick_ of explaining." Before anyone could stop here, Jamie had suddenly powered up and Flamed from the scene. Peter looked confused, his amber eyes darting from the boys to Lilith before he decided that it was best only Lilith spoke to them and he turned his eyes towards the moon, bent on following the trail Jamie left.

The five figures watched as the werewolf leaped out of sight before Lilith turned to them and sighed. "What dya wanna know?"

* * *

**A/N: **That was a rather long chapter, wasn't it? I'm not too sure whether you liked this one as much as you did Chapter 23 & 24 but it answers a lot of questions and introduces new characters. You might not like how relationships turn out but oh well, I have a plan and I have to stick to it. Besides, I think some of those who wanted R/L are already more interested in P/D so I promise to focus more on that too in upcoming chapters. Don't forget to review or suggest any ideas that you think you would like to see happening in the story and I promise that as long as I can slot it into the story, it will appear.

_**Crickes**_


	26. Truth’s A Bitch

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 26: Truth's A Bitch**

Peter bent down and swiftly pecked Delancey shyly on the cheek before sitting down beside her.

"Oh, hey." Her grey orbs brightened when she saw who it was.

He gently smiled at her. "Hey."

She cocked her head to one side as if observing him, her eyes tracing over every part of his face. "Are you okay? You look a little… tired."

"That's because I am." He admitted.

A flicker of sympathy showed as she grimaced at him. "Anything I can do about it?"

He shook his head. "No, but thanks."

Delancey merely nodded, sparing another worried glance in his way before returning to her lunch. Before she could completely focus on her chicken and cheese sandwich however, her attention had been snagged by something else.

Two girls had just walked into the cafeteria and Delancey recognized them immediately as Lilith and Jamie whom Peter had often spoken about but he had given no specific details. There had been times when she had wondered about exactly what kind of relationship they had between them but Peter had distracted her, sending her farther and farther away from those disturbing thoughts. Now however, the question resurfaced in her mind and Delancey observed yet another interesting fact; the redhead wasn't with them.

"Your friends look tired." She started.

"Mmm?" Peter's eyes darted over to where Jamie and Lilith sat with the Sons of Ipswich. None of them were eating and all of them looked apprehensive. Two tables away, Sarah and Kate sat together but neither were talking nor touching their trays. They were too busy glaring at Jamie and Lilith and their boyfriends. Or _ex_-boyfriends, depending on how you looked at it.

"And I don't see Fin." This time, Delancey was looking at her boyfriend and she thought she saw a look of sadness come over his face but when she blinked, it was gone; disappearing as fast as it had come.

"She's uh… sick." Peter said casually. "But she'll be better soon."

"Oh." Delancey nodded. Then she beamed up at him. "If there's a shooting star tonight, I'll wish for her."

Peter smiled softly, placing a hand briefly on Delancey's cheek before taking it away. Delancey loved the skies at night, especially when the stars were shining their brightest. She had once told him that she had wanted to fly past stars and feel the night wind ten thousand feet above the ground. _Someday,_ he thought, _I'll bring her up there. But not right now._

-

Lilith chanced a glance at the couple seated happily a few tables in front of them. She sighed contentedly when she saw Peter reach to touch Delancey's right cheek. _Well, at least Peter's got someone._ She thought. Her eyes then scanned over the faces of the five people seated at the table with her. Everyone looked glum and serious.

"_What… was that we saw in the forest?" Tyler._

The Sons of Ipswich had brought her to the basement of the old Colonial house, the headquarters of their little covenant. Lilith had sensed the magic and in normal circumstances, she would have gotten pretty excited but right now, her best friend had just been abducted and she had absolutely no urge to go about asking them details about their own brand of magic.

"_Who was that dude who took Fin?" Pogue._

"_Who are you?" Reid. _So many questions.

It had been only yesterday when Fin had been taken, yet without her presence the minutes seemed to turn to eras. The Lycan Lord had understandably panicked when informed of the situation under which Sun had been abducted. He had raged, he had yelled and he had had fits. The Pack was now turned into a search party, to sleep at sunrise and hunt the Rebellion down the minute the sun had set.

He hadn't been as angry at the four Chosen Ones as he had been before Tyler's birthday party but still… Lilith knew they hadn't been as close as before and that William was trying to do his best for the three of them but with the Council arriving in less than a week, with the Ascension nearing, with the Pack starting to get restless, he had hardly any time to spend with them personally.

"Fin's name… it's just a moniker for Phoenix. And even then, it isn't her real name…"  
William had given Fin her new name when she accepted her place in the world as an Archos. 

"_She was born Natale Donata Valerio to Italian parents who moved to America when she was five. But you already know that."_

Jamie had covered Deadwood last night with Peter by her side but still nothing. Peter had told her; Jamie had been so frustrated that there wasn't a single clue as to where the Rebellion had taken Fin that she had screamed, a great dragon-like roar that had echoed for what seemed like an eternity around the dense forest.

_**-- Flashback --**_**_  
_**

"The Phoenix was the only one of her kind. She lived for eternity and she was the strongest amongst us all."

"You _all_?" Caleb echoed.

Lilith paused, unsure of what she had just given away before deciding that she would tell the truth, all of it. She was so tired of lying – they all were.

"Look, guys… it's not gonna be what you wanna hear but… just hear me out."

She waited until each of them gave their silent consent before she launched into an explanation, answering every question that had plagued their minds and painting them a bigger picture of the world that they had ever dreamed about.

"So… four thousand, forty-four---"

"Four thousand, four _hundred_ and forty-four years ago." Lilith cut in.

Caleb glared at her but let the correction stand. "Right… and they're all… _real_?!"

"Uh-huh."

"So, wait… that werewolf we saw in Deadwood that night---" Tyler was finally getting it and so was Reid.

"Wait a minute… _what_ werewolf?" Pogue looked confused.

"Yeah… just something Jamie forgot to clean up." Lilith looked slightly embarassed.

"Jamie?" Reid's forehead creased in perplexity as he tried to figure out how she was coming into the picture. Suddenly, his head shot up. "You were there." He accused. "You and Jamie."

Lilith offered them a small smile. "The Rebellion were hunting and if you didn't Use, you wouldn't be able to See them. Me and Jamie merely intervened."

"But how?" Reid pressed. "I didn't see you… I didn't see _either_ of you."

Lilith stared at him for a moment, and then in the blink of an eye, she had vanished.

"Lilith!"

An empty glass jar suddenly flew across the room, crashing against the wall as if someone had thrown it across the room. Glass shards fell to the floor, raining down on the dusty floor. Lilith reappeared beside the shelf of which the glass jar had once rested.

"Now Use." She commanded before disappearing.

The four of them complied without hesitation. They Saw her, moving towards the fire as if she had never vanished. "Lilith…" Reid called out softly.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you See me? Do you _really_ See me?" But before they could express their uncertainty in the matter, Lilith had taken action. _Push it,_ a little voice in her head had told her. _Push it just a little. Let them See who you truly are and let them behold you in wonder and awe, such as has never been known for more than fourty centuries._

Before their dark and horrified eyes, Lilith morphed. Her skin paled until it became a frightening albino white, her human-like fangs lengthened and sharpened itself pressing against her bottom lip and her eyes turned into the same colour as theirs.

And then it was gone and against their will, their Power faded back into the souls awaiting for when it would be needed again. It was like a vision; Lilith was suddenly standing before them and she was back to normal… creamy skin, sparkling blue orbs and a normal set of teeth, no different from theirs.

Her face looked much graver than when she had demonstrated herself and she seated herself upon the wooden crate in the corner. "The thing is," She spoke softly and softly. "Phoenix… is neither on the side of good… or bad. She's a neutral being and anything can sway her over." She paused, her breaths coming in short gasps.

Then she shuddered, willing herself to calm down. "The past three generations have managed to keep themselves on the good side. It's the price for being powerful, I guess. Having to balance yourself lest you turn down the wrong path."

"But…" Caleb hesitated. He was still absorbing all of this in; unsure whether it was all a bad dream or… his life was really that screwed up. First, Chase and now… "But if they were all immortal – as you said – and they were all-powerful… why'd they need successors?"

"Because of the humans." Lilith answered. "The world was changing… it was becoming more modern by the minute and the humans were exploring… they knew one day they'd stumble upon the land where they dwelled - there'd be humans who had the Sight and they'd be facing a worldwide exposure. Guess what? They can't have that. _We_ can't have that."

"So… that's when you formed your little… coven?"

"Uh-huh." Lilith nodded enthusiastically. "They chose to place their spirits inside of human beings so that their legacy could continue. It started with the dragon Extraxi… she guarded the Underworld."

"Jamie…" Caleb guessed.

"Yeah."

"And then there was the Vampire Warrior, strongest of it's kind. Used to be royalty but the title isn't used anymore."

"Lemme guess… you?"

"Right again. Then our predecessors approached Phoenix. She was a spunky little spirit as I remember…" There was a far-off look on her face but only Reid managed to catch on to what she was saying.

"As _you_ remember? Lilith?"

The blonde teen suddenly shook her head wildly as if trying to shake something off. "Uh… yeah… sorry. Look, what I'm trying to tell you is our past… and how important it is for us… for us _all_ to Ascend safely together. Jamie might be the strongest one of us all when Fin's under control but if she ever… goes that way…" Lilith trailed off, leaving the consequences up to their imagination.

"We'll find her, Lils." Pogue reassured his friend. "It'll be okay."

**_-- End of Flashback --_**_**  
**_

"My Lord, Minister Maudin requests to have an audience with you." Soren's quiet voice pierced the silence in the deserted courtroom.

William looked up at the lycan, waiting a moment before speaking. "Permission granted."

Soren, relieved, nodded and rushed off. Moments later, the doors burst open to reveal a man, no older than forty, dripping wet from the torrents of rainfall outside. "Honorable Sire…" He began but William put a hand up.

"Save it. Have you found her?"

Maudin had the grace to look embarrassed. "No, my Lord. But a few moments ago, the commander of one of your search parties came back with a message dropped by a Rebellion."

William's head shot up from the scroll of parchment in his hand, which he hastily tossed to the side. "Where is it?"

Maudin produced the sheepskin from his coat pocket, presenting it to the Lycan Lord not without hesitance as if afraid of his reaction. William quickly unrolled it. Inside were written two words, painted in what looked frighteningly like blood but it wasn't what bothered William.

"SHE KNOWS" He read silently. Suddenly angered, he tore up the sheepskin into pieces. Maudin didn't wince.

"Find her! Find Phoenix and bring her back to me!" William yelled.

-

"Phoenix… we meet yet again. How long has it been... three, four hundred years?" Gryphos' cruel lips curled into a smile as he looked down on the proud figure standing on the dirty stone floor of his courtyard.

"Gryphos…" The young woman, known to Ipswich as the very lovely Fin Gray, cast an almost insane look on the griffin lycan with her eyes, now turned a inky black.

"So which young victim have you chosen to carry on that wretched line of yours?" He derided.

"Now that's none of your business." Phoenix spat. "Why don't you just walk out of here, Gryphos? Me against you? Your wouldn't stand a quarter of a chance."

"I absolutely agree. In your current state, which I admit I found impossible until I read the prophecy, you are… the greatest force in the universe."

Phoenix smiled lazily at him. "As much as I love all that suck-up attitude you're giving me, I remain a very busy woman."

She turned with every intention of walking away but his next words stopped her, sending a chill down her spine.

"Does the child know?"

"Know what?" Her voice was low. She knew he was trying to get at something; desperate to keep her there.

"About William."

This time, both Phoenix and Fin worked as one, turning around to face the Rebellion Leader. "What about William?"

"Don't you know?" This time, both his voice and his facial expression were so convincing that Phoenix considered for one moment that Gryphos was trying to tell her something – something true.

"About what?" She forced an edge into her voice and Gryphos visibly winced though he quickly covered up so that his daft minions wouldn't see how much she was intimidating him. "Gryphos!"

"William was the one who hired James… the lycan who seduced Elizabeth Chapman."

* * *

**A/N: **Aah... finally. I've gotten the story back on track. Sorry if this is going at a rather slow pace. There were a lot of characters I had to take into consideration like the development of the relationship between Peter Lycan and Delancey Lane and there was also Jane White but finally Chapter 26 is finished. Add a smiley in your review if you liked this one. 

_**Crickes**_


	27. One By One

**Diligo Est Amicitia**

**Chapter 27: One By One**

**A/N: Honey, I'm BAAACK… lols. Here, I'd just like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers (who I never got around to hitting back but I'm working on ploughing my way through to catch up with their fics). A profuse thanks to my faithful reviewers **_**RedRogue**__** Draco's Secret Lover**__**Bigamericanflirt**__**Purple Raveness**_**, bajan-martini **_**gothicluver13**__**likeadoll**__**gordongirl18**_**, Hollywood**_**-Violet**__**valaarien**__**Hecate's Diamon**__**babyxbxgurl**_** and the whole lot of you!**

-

"How's the search for Fin been going, Dad?"

"No luck yet." William told his son, a strange look flashing noticeably across his face.

"What?" Peter demanded.

"I was just wondering… what you younglings were thinking about our moving here for the Ascension."

"I think… that Ipswich is a nice place. Perfect for the girls. Except for the witches of course. But Dad, didn't you say the magic surrounding this place was what attracted you to come here in the first place?"

"If I knew of the complications that would arise here, Ipswich would have been the last place I would consider coming to."

Peter chuckled. "I know what you mean." Deep inside, a felt a slight twinge of guilt. _He_ had been a part of the 'complications' that his father was talking about.

"I never told you… why I forbade the girls to get so attached to the Sons of Ipswich. Or for that matter, to fall in love altogether."

Peter kept his silence… his father was mumbling; he had half-forgotten that Peter was still there.

"Peter, do you remember the Book? The special one I showed you when you were eight years old? The one I forbade you to ever go near it?"

Peter searched his memories. It had happened more than fifty years ago but he still remembered it… vaguely. "A little."

"It was a book which held prophecies… a book which an ancestor of ours found during his travels. For thousands of years, the Archos have tried to decipher what the prophecies were trying to tell us; new ones would appear in the Book every few years but nothing seemed to pass and they faded away. We almost lost interest in the Book and its contents. But something's happened; the book has written another prophecy."

"And?" Peter couldn't help but blurt out.

"It concerns three Ascending Chosen Ones from the Order of the Archos."

"No guesses as to whom." Peter muttered. "Why're you so uptight about it?"

"No, Peter you do not understand! The Book has never written a prophecy about us; not once that it has been in our possession and you must comprehend the slight alarm that we – the Council - are feeling."

"Dad, what'd did the prophecy say?"

"Children…"

"Children?"

"The offspring of the three Ascending ones…"

"They're having kids in the near future? Jamie, Fin and Lils?" Peter asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yes, I expect so."

"And you're worried because…" Peter trailed off, still not understanding.

William turned towards his son. "No other Archos has ever given birth before."

Peter smirked. "No other Archos was a female either."

"Which is why I am twice as anxious. And you are no help either; gallivanting off with that human… oh yes, do not think I am ignorant to your doings." Peter's smirk quickly slid off and he flushed.

"You know Dad, Delancey's not a bad human; she's really sweet…" Peter started.

William stopped his son. "I'm sure." Were his crisp words. "Nevertheless, I do not appreciate the distraction."

His son's spirit fell even lower. "I'd hope to take her to the skies someday."

"Absolutely not! Don't you _DARE_, boy to expose us to another mortal! Now get out!"

Peter stepped away from the irate man, towards the door, stunned by his father's immediate rejection of Delancey. He didn't even _know_ her… "She's not a bad human." He whispered as he slipped out of the room.

-

"No! You're lying! It's against the rul--"

"Rules!" Gryphos hissed. "What do you think they care about rules now? It was because of _rules_ that this generation was so defiant. If it wasn't for _rules_, the Rebellion wouldn't have existed."

"It was because of the Rebellion that the Archos were created." Phoenix defended.

"Your side of the story." Gryphos snapped.

"At least it's true."

"The Archos are corrupt." Gryphos gritted his teeth.

"Says you."

"Phoenix, you have to believe me." Gryphos pleaded urgently. "You have to listen and help me."

Phoenix considered. There was no harm in listening to what he had to say but she wouldn't believe him. She wouldn't put her guard down around him. She nodded.

He seemed relieved.

"We'll start from the beginning. Four thousand, three hundred and forty-four years ago when the Rebellion was formed, I agree that it was our initial plan to eliminate mankind altogether. They were a danger to our species, to our planet; something both sides agreed on. However, we felt that they had no right here." He paused, looking at Phoenix for some sort of recognition.

She only shrugged. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

"Phoenix, you have to believe me when I say this; we do not mean any harm at all to our kind. It is the humans who should go. They were our only target and I do mean _only_. For 4331 years, we did our best but somehow, there'd always be someone from your side to stop us." He smiled wistfully. "Success was so hard to come by."

"4331 years…" Phoenix muttered, her mind racing. "13 years." Her head shot up. "Jamie was taken when she was thirteen."

Gryphos nodded. "By William. My own spies told me he had once paid a visit to the Chapmans, tried to persuade them to let go of Jamie. They threw him out of the house, calling him a lunatic. Of course, dear little Jamie wasn't there at the time; she was at _school_. Mind you, after what he did to her parents, it became very _easy_ to get the other two."

_No, no…_ Phoenix shook her head. _William wouldn't… couldn't. _Killing humans among the Pack and the Archos were banned, unless it was absolutely, undeniably necessary. In this case, Jamie's parents had merely been unable to face up to the reality that their daughter had been born for a purpose so large neither one of them could comprehend it She could sense the human Fin in her, trapped and so very confused. "You're lying." She said finally, her teeth clashing against one another. "William wouldn't have been _that_ desperate."

"And then there was a book… the Book of Damnation they call it." Gryphos continued. "Prophecies write themselves and when they come to pass, they fade off."

"Useless, redundant words." Phoenix muttered.

"Not to the Sons of Ipswich." Gryphos returned slyly.

Phoenix seemed to blanch for a split second before she shook her head as if shaking off everything that Gryphos had been telling her.

Phoenix seemed to blanch for a split second before she shook her head as if shaking off everything that Gryphos had been telling her.

"If you want to keep this world alive, you _will_ listen to me. William is insanely greedy and selfish and his court is corrupt! He killed Jamie's parents, he banished Lilith's and he altered the minds of Fin's. The only people still standing to the purpose the Archos were created are you, Extraxi, Lamia and Peter."

"Peter… has fallen in love with a human."

"And therefore his opinion in the matter is prejudiced. The boy will be in a tight spot once he learns what his father is up to."

"And what _is_ his father up to?" Phoenix challenged.

"No doubt he knows that the Council of Elders will be arriving in a week or so. They expect the Ascension to happen then. Are they ready for it? The three of them? To truly be one with their respective _Phasma_?"

"Lamia and Extraxi are starting to awake; I can sense it." Then she smiled slyly at Gryphos, sure that she had the upper hand now. "I guess we have you to thank. If you hadn't sent those wolf lycans, Jamie would never have known that she was ready."

Gryphos scowled. "What lycans? I didn't send any ly--"

Clank. Something knocked against the stonewall outside and Gryphos tensed slightly and he spoke quickly. "Look, Phoenix… I don't know what's going to happen but if everything doesn't stop and get sorted out, this Ascension will be the death of us all. All the magical creatures of this universe. Maybe even the humans."

"What am I supposed to do, Gryphos? Confront William?" Phoenix cursed herself for actually partly believing the vermin but she had no choice; everything he said had rung a bell… had fitted in missing pieces of the puzzle.

"No. Not you. Let the three girls do it."

"What's the difference? We'll be one anyway."

"You don't understand! What William did was personal and the three of them will have to deal with it on their own with what is being given to them now, before the Ascension. Once Extraxi, Lamia and you are bound to them, they will have no choice but to stand beside him. The balance will be vastly overthrown if they try to go against him then. Too vastly. Enough to send the world into oblivion. Do not underestimate the ancient powers, Phoenix. And now you have to go. What I have told you would have my army against me and I won't have that."

It was then that Phoenix understood what position Gryphos was now holding. He was no longer in control. He acted on what his army and advisors wanted and if he didn't, he would be killed. Find a new leader - that was the philosophy now. The most powerful one amongst them. Why should they care if Gryphos was slaughtered? Victory would still belong to them.

"Go!"

Phoenix's eyes darkened and she morphed back into a handsome bird with beautiful red and gold plumage. She quickly soared away, her wings beating against the evening sky, her mind troubled beyond repair. She felt so very betrayed. Her black eyes flashed once, turning to a light green shade. Fin's eyes.

-

"Peter, where are we?" Delancey asked, careful not to light the slight fear she felt creep into her voice. She immediately chided herself for doing so; she trusted Peter and she trusted that wherever he brought her, it was safe. Almost.

"Aaaahh… somewhere." Peter stalled. They were nearly there.

"Oh, very helpful Pete." Delancey retorted. She looked around. They were by a lake in a forest clearing; one she had never known existed.

"Where _are_ we?" She asked, awed by the scenery. The waters were a clear blue, bluer than lapis lazuli, and the trees around them were green and healthy.

"Deadwood." Came Peter's reply.

She whirled around and stared at him.

"The place where men are said to disappear, day or night? Aren't you afraid?"

"I was." Peter admitted. Then he grinned at her. "Until I realized I'd brought you with me."

"Haha. Your humor is unchallenged tonight, Mr. Lycan."

Peter patted on the stone he was sitting on. "Come sit; I wanna show you something."

Delancey complied. "See that up there?" He pointed up at the night sky.

"Wow!" Now this was something she had never seen before; it was as if someone had poured a bottle of glitter all over the sky, spreading them generously over the dark blue canvas.

"Look over there… that little clump of stars."

Delancey looked. Although the heavens seemed to be holding at least a hundred stars from where she was sitting, her gray eyes found the particular group Peter was talking about.

"They're special." He continued.

"How come?" She asked, still staring at the sky.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you believe in fairytales?"

Delancey spared Peter a strange look. "Sure. When I was a kid. But when I caught my mum exchanging the little teeth under my pillow for money instead of the tooth fairy, I was inclined to forget about them."

Peter smiled slowly. "Well, I have a theory on those stars and why they're special."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Well, imagine that creatures – like fairies or dragons – really existed. And they were unique, you know… like different from all the rest. And when they died, they'd go up there and join the stars. They wouldn't be able to go Heaven and they didn't deserve Hell so they'd just become a star."

As he finished, he caught sight of Delancey's face. She seemed… indifferent. "Well? What'd you think about that?"

"I'd say you had one hell of an imagination to come up with a theory like that, Lycan. But I like it; it seems to drift away from reality. Please tell me more?"

"About what?"

"About fairies… or dragons. What are they like? Are they the only ones?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope. There's others too… werewolves, vampires, centaurs and sirens… a Phoenix, maybe."

Delancey didn't reply but he knew she had heard him. "What're you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

She turned towards him and he could see that her eyes were slightly teary. "I'm thinking I was lucky that you found me Pete… I don't know how to explain but sometimes I feel that there's someone out there, just for me, who'd be able to understand me. Only he'd be the one to come as close as you have, y'know. But now that I've found you, it seems there's slightly more to you than has met my eye and I don't know what it is."

Peter swallowed hard on the grapefruit stuck in his throat. He knew what it was she was feeling; he loved her, that was simple and since she had bared her soul to him, his conscience forced him to do the same… only, his secrets were so much harder to comprehend than hers had been. His soul sent out signals that she had been able to receive but not interpret. "I'm sorry." He finally said.

"For what?"

"For not being able to let you understand. And I want to but I can't promise to be here with you forever, Dee… I'm sorry for that too."

"Don't apologize to me now… I still need you by my side. Promise you won't leave me until I say so?" Her eyes begged him and he could not refuse.

"I promise."

-

Gryphos paced in his throne room, nerves buzzing. He wondered if Phoenix had gotten back to the others yet. He stared at his throne; a huge chair made out of metal with intricate carvings, none of which he had been interested to study before. But tonight he studied them. His mind skipped back more than four thousand years ago and he remembered when he had truly ruled the Rebellion, carried out operations designed to wipe out mortals. Now, he was nothing more than an icon; a prisoner on his own turf. He was there because Maudin wanted him there; to attract more otherworldly creatures, to show them that they would be led by a powerful leader and true ambassador of all that was considered fairytale to Man. Once Maudin decided he was useless, he would be thrown into the fire.

Footsteps, heavy footsteps rang outside the door and Gryphos looked up in alarm. The doors burst open and in strode a proud young man, his dark hair combed back. "Adrien!" Gryphos spread his arms slightly, a smile curling at his lips; a smile which never touched his eyes. "Good to see you, ignoring the fact that you just barged in on me without permission. What are you doing here; I thought William sent you on some miserable errand in South America?"

"Well, let's just say I returned early." Adrien replied, smiling back. Six guards trooped into the throne room, all dressed in dark clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gryphos hissed at the half-dozen of them. "I didn't order you here. Get back to your posts!"

"You didn't." Adrien cut in. "But I did."

"Adrien?"

"Gryphos von Trier, you shall now be arrested on the charge of treachery under the order of Maudin, First General of the Rebellion."

Two guards stepped forward and Gryphos' eyes scanned the surroundings, looking desperately for a last minute getaway plan. Adrien seemed to know what was running through his mind. "Don't even think about it." He warned.

Gryphos succumbed; he knew a dead end when he saw it. He would have to try to escape another way.

* * *

**A/N: Aah… long, exhausting chapter, which I have taken almost two months to complete. All right, I can just hear you people: _Crickes, for God's sakes girl, you ain't writin' a Harry Potter book, just get on with it! _Oh well… there's your update. For those who didn't understand the talk between Phoenix and Gryphos, no problem because what I was doing was merely (trying) to create a conversation between people who have been existing for four thousand years and beyond. Fin will explain it in better, modern terms later on so I expect you'll still get it. And a hint of the P/D love… they might not be together til the end after all. Review!**

** _ 3 Crickes 3  
_**


End file.
